Boundless As The Plains
by MTK4FUN
Summary: AU 1860-Nebraska Territory - Peeta Mellark is a goner when Katniss Everdeen gets off the stagecoach at the trading post he and his brother Rye operate. But Katniss leaves before he can say much to her. Will they ever see each other again? A Pioneer!Everlark tale set against the backdrop of the Pony Express.
1. Chapter 1

**Boundless As The Plains**

_**A world of grass and flowers stretched around me, rising and falling in gentle undulations, as if an enchanter had struck the ocean swell, and it was at rest forever…**_

_**Eliza Steel, Summer Journey in the West (1840)**_

**Nebraska Territory, February 1860**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you hungry?" the bespectacled man asked, his dark eyebrows rising above the round wire frames.

Katniss Everdeen nodded. Hungry, cold, and tired. The bouncing of the stagecoach over the icy ground made her head ache.

"Mellark Ranch is just a little farther. It's a swing station so the driver will stop there to change horses, and we can get out and stretch our legs. It's also a trading post, but hopefully they'll feed us. Meals are supposed to be included with the stage ticket."

The middle-aged man turned away to stare out the window of the carriage at the broad, meandering Platte River.

The twenty-three year-old woman absentmindedly fingered the ties of the bonnet fastened under her chin, and looked out the other window to watch the early morning light dance across the frozen grassland.

It seemed liked she'd been traveling forever to get to her cousin Gale's homestead in Nebraska Territory. She'd left Panem, Illinois, by train days ago. Then in St. Joseph, Missouri, she'd boarded the stagecoach in which she was currently riding.

At present the only other passenger was Mr. Latier, or Beetee as he insisted she call him. He didn't speak much, but from his brief exchanges with the other passengers who had already gotten off at stops along the way, she gathered that he worked in a government office back East.

Katniss was glad for her companion's silence because she was in no mood for conversation. She'd spent the entire journey ruminating over the recent tragedy in her life. Five months earlier her parents and sister had died in a fire when her family's home had burned down.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Katniss' opinion on the matter varied depending on her mood, she had been spared. She'd been away when the fire occurred, helping her friend Annie who had given birth to a son. Trained by her mother, Katniss was a midwife and all-round healer, someone poorer folks called upon when they didn't have the money to pay for an educated doctor.

Everyone in her hometown of Panem had rallied around Katniss after the tragedy. Annie and her husband Finnick had suggested that she stay with them permanently. But gracious as their offer was Katniss knew the married couple didn't need a young, single woman living with them. Finnick was the town's minister and his good looks had already caused enough of a concern among certain congregants. She didn't want to add to the gossip.

She'd even gotten one marriage proposal. But she'd quickly dismissed it. She had no desire to marry a man old enough to be her father. Especially when it became apparent that Thaddeus Cray was only interested in her family's land. Instead she sold it to him with its burned down farmhouse, and took up her cousin Gale's offer to come west.

She and Gale had been close when they were young. But now he was a twenty-five year old man with a pregnant wife named Madge, who Katniss had never even met.

The driver called out to the horses. The stagecoach slowed and then came to a stop.

"We're here," Beetee said. "We're at Mellark Ranch."

He reached for the knob on the inside of the coach and opened the door, jumping to the ground. He turned around, reached for Katniss' arm, and helped her climb out of the cab.

A decent-sized sod house stood in front of them. It had no windows, but the door was propped open, likely to bring in light. Near to it was a smaller sod building.

A tall man came out of the house, his shaggy blonde hair hanging around his face, which was covered with a thick beard of the same pale color.

"Welcome to Mellark Ranch," the man greeted Katniss and Beetee. "I'm Rye Mellark. My brother Peeta…" He looked around and frowned. "Well, he's around here somewhere.

"There's water for you over there," Rye nodded to a pump handle where a tin cup hung, "and the privy is yonder," he pointed to a small wooden structure set a fair distance behind the sod house. "We'll feed you inside the house where you can peruse the finest selection of Indian wares from the Sioux and Cheyenne."

He winked at Betee. "We also sell the best whiskey west of Ft. Kearny."

"Take your time and stretch your legs," the driver told Beetee and Katniss. "We'll be here until I get these horses changed out."

To the right of the house was a fenced area that had a covered enclosure. A dozen horses were milling about. Four of those horses would replace the ones that had been pulling the stagecoach.

After using the privy, Katniss walked back to the sod house, stood in the doorway, and peered inside. A cast iron stove was at one end. A large stewpot sat on top of it. A long table flanked by benches at both sides stood in the center.

It was clear that bachelors resided here. No decent woman would live in such a state. The Indian wares of which Rye had spoken, skins, robes, and moccasins, were lying in a heap in the corner of the room. Clothing, blankets, assorted cooking utensils, and even sacks of flour, sugar, salt, and beans, were lying against the dirt walls in a scattered fashion. An open trunk was filled with bottles of whiskey.

"Excuse me," a voice behind her called.

Katniss stepped aside and a man walked past her to enter the house, his broad shoulder brushing against hers, the touch startling her. He went to the stove and lifted the lid for a moment, then dropped it immediately, yelping.

He blew on his hand and then reached for a sock that was lying on the floor. Using it as a potholder he picked up the lid again to peer at the stew. The aroma of the hearty broth filled the room.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he turned to face Katniss. He gave her a shy smile that seemed so genuinely sweet that unexpected warmth rushed through her. Her heart beat a little faster as she took in his pleasant appearance.

He was medium height, clean-shaven with ash-colored hair that was longish but curled around his face. His bright blue eyes were lively. She had the strangest feeling that he could see right through her, which made her nervous.

This must be Peeta, Katniss thought.

She _was_ hungry, but as she peered around the house she was hesitant to ask for anything. None of the dishes on the table even looked clean.

Peeta noticed her meticulous appraisal and his cheeks turned pink. "Sorry for the mess. My brother and I aren't the best housekeepers."

He cleared a space at the table for her. "Sit down, I'll wash a bowl and a spoon for you under the pump, and get you some stew."

Reluctantly Katniss sat down on the bench, pushing aside a discarded shirt. Despite the cold outside, the sod house was surprisingly warm. She removed her wool cloak and bonnet, setting both beside her.

Peeta picked up an empty bowl and spoon from the table and rushed outside. He soon returned and scooped a large portion of stew into the bowl and stood the spoon up in it.

"Be careful, it's hot," he said, as he placed the thick broth filled with potatoes and carrots and tiny shreds of some kind of meat before her.

She took a tiny spoonful and blew on it before putting it into her mouth.

"Thank you," she murmured after swallowing it. "It's very tasty."

He sat down on the bench across from her and caught her eye. "I'm Peeta Mellark. I guess you already met my brother Rye."

"I did."

He pursed his lips and blew on his burned hand. Katniss could tell it hurt.

"You know if you have some egg white you could put it on that burn to help it heal."

"We don't have any chickens at present, Miss…" Peeta paused.

Katniss knew he was fishing for her name. She should introduce herself; it was only polite. "I'm Katniss Everdeen."

She took another spoonful, hoping to avoid any further conversation because she wasn't very good at it.

"So Katniss, where are you headed?"

Inwardly Katniss groaned. A few spoonfuls of the stew and her mouth was crying for more. But it was hot. She guessed she could make small talk with Peeta for a few minutes while the food cooled.

She set her spoon to the side of the bowl. "To my cousin's house. I should be there by nightfall."

Peeta nodded. He didn't ask about the reason for her visit, and for that she was grateful. She didn't want to talk about her life with a stranger.

Katniss picked up her spoon and began to eat. From behind her she heard others in the doorway.

"Peeta, get some stew for Mr. Latier here," Rye barked.

Peeta sprang up, located another dirty bowl and spoon and headed outside to rinse them under the pump.

"Have a seat," Rye told Beetee.

Her fellow passenger sat down across from Katniss where Peeta had sat. Once he was served, the two Mellark brothers stood and watched them eat.

"It's very good," Beetee complimented them. "Far better than the slop they served us at some of the other stage stops."

Beetee stopped to catch Katniss' eye. She smiled back in agreement.

"Peeta made it," Rye admitted. "He's a great cook. You should taste his bread. He'll make someone a fine wife."

Peeta flushed, and Katniss found herself oddly irritated at Rye's joke about his brother.

The driver entered the house. "I'd like some stew, too." Peeta picked up another bowl and spoon and headed outside.

While the driver joined Katniss and Beetee at the table, Rye regaled them with the latest news.

"The stage line is starting up an express mail service in a couple of months and we've been asked to participate," he bragged. "They're planning to deliver the mail across the United States in ten days instead of the month it takes now."

The driver's eyes narrowed. "How is that going to work exactly? I already carry mail on the stage."

"Mail from New York and all points west can only go as far as St. Joseph, Missouri by train," Rye explained. "The idea is to set up a relay of horseback riders every 75 to 100 miles across the country to hand off the mail to each other all the way to San Francisco. It's going to be called the Pony Express."

The driver lifted his head from the bowl Peeta had set in front of him. "I don't believe it can be done," he pronounced.

"Well, your bosses think it's going to work," Rye countered. "They've already divided the country into five divisions and hired managers for each division to set up stations. Haymitch Abernathy who is in charge of Division Two was here yesterday to offer us the chance to be a home station."

"A home station. What's that?" the driver asked.

"We'll house a couple of riders, one to ride west, one to ride east, as well as some horses for them."

Katniss looked around the room. How would they house riders here? The sod house looked to be full up already.

Rye must have noticed her puzzled expression because he directed his next comment to her. "Peet and I have our work cut out for us. We'll have to build living quarters to accommodate the riders and expand our corral for the extra horses."

"When does this all start?" Beetee asked.

"The beginning of April."

The driver snorted. "That's only two months away. The whole idea is crazy. How are the riders going to make it over the passes in winter with the snow? How can they ride through storms? We've gotten some bad ones in these parts. What about the Indians?" His voice got more excited as he thought of more reasons why it would never work.

"That's not my worry," Rye replied. "The weather is in God's hands. It's flat around here and the Sioux and Cheyenne are fairly peaceful."

Katniss watched Peeta's face as his brother spoke. Instead of looking excited about the venture, he looked aggravated, especially as Rye described the work the pair would have to do to get ready.

The driver pushed his empty bowl away. "Time to get back on the road," he said, looking at Beetee and Katniss.

Katniss stood up and put on her bonnet and cloak. "Thank you for the stew," she said catching Peeta's eye and giving him a shy smile. "It was delicious." It was the best food she'd eaten in days.

She followed the driver out of the house and walked to the stagecoach where four fresh horses had been hitched up.

The men stood around talking for a short time longer, but then the driver tipped his hat and climbed up into his seat in the box at the front of the carriage.

Peeta maneuvered his body close to Katniss so that he was right beside her. He bent his head close to her ear. "Let me help you up."

Before she could even answer, his hands spanned her waist and he lifted her up into the passenger cab.

"Have a safe journey, Katniss," he murmured, reaching into his pocket and shoving something wrapped in a handkerchief into her hand.

Startled she took it, but she couldn't even thank him because he had stepped aside to allow Beetee to climb up into the carriage. The stage began moving before Beetee even shut the door. Katniss waved to Peeta as the coach sped away.

The two brothers were out of sight when Beetee began to speak. "It's a gimmick," he said. "A cross-country relay race to deliver the mail. Once telegraph lines are strung across the country, it'll be out of business."

Katniss nodded politely, but she was hardly listening to her fellow traveler. She was unwrapping the handkerchief and staring at a tiny loaf of bread, the size of a large biscuit. As she chewed on the hearty loaf that was filled with raisins and nuts, she thought about Peeta and the feel of his hands round her waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I saw you looking at her Peet," Rye teased. "She looks a bit like those Sioux women with her dark hair and olive skin. Don't think I haven't noticed you spying on them when we make the trades."

Peeta grimaced at his brother's remark because it was true. He noticed just about every woman who passed his way, the proper ladies on the stagecoaches, the haggard ones walking alongside the covered wagons, and even the few shy Sioux and Cheyenne women he'd glimpsed while bartering with the Indians.

Hell, who could blame him? He'd never spent much time in any place long enough to ever have a sweetheart. For the last few years he and Rye had been all over making a living as traveling storekeepers.

"She looked like she might return the interest, too," Rye continued. "Where was she headed?"

"Probably sixty to seventy miles down the road. She said she'd get to her destination by nightfall."

Rye whistled. "That's not so far."

Peeta shook his head. The stage could travel much farther in a day than a single rider because it stopped to change horses. With all the work facing the brothers to ready their trading post as a home station for the Pony Express, Peeta wouldn't have the time to make a trip to search out Katniss. Very likely he'd never see her again.

He sighed. It had been exciting at first to run off with Rye and see the country. But his brother's propensity for getting into scrapes that resulted in the need to hit the road immediately had worn Peeta down.

Last year, they were headed to the Rocky Mountains to sell goods to the miners there when the wheel on their wagon broke. They had no choice but to stop right here, eighty miles west of Ft. Kearny in Nebraska Territory.

The brothers traded their goods to the Sioux and Cheyenne who lived nearby, and to the passengers from the wagon trains heading west. They built a sod house to live in and a second structure to store their trade goods, dug a well, and hung a tin cup on the pump so that passersby could have a sip of cool, clean water.

Soon after, the brothers had been contacted by the Central Overland California and Pike's Peak Express Company. That company, which ran stagecoach lines to Denver and Salt Lake City, wanted to use Mellark Ranch, as Rye liked to call their humble lodging, as a stop for the drivers to change horses.

They'd jumped at the opportunity because it meant a steady income. Peeta and Rye had built a shelter and pen for the horses and were paid a regular monthly sum to keep the animals fed and tended for the stages.

Peeta began gathering up the dirty bowls and spoons to wash under the pump.

"Well if she lives close to the next home station, maybe you could write her a letter and the Pony rider could pass it along," Rye suggested.

Peeta rolled his eyes. "We hardly know each other. I can't imagine Katniss would welcome a letter from me."

Rye sighed and shook his head. "Oh Peetie, if you're meant to be together it will all work out. But in the meantime, forget about her. We have work to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been dark for a while. As the coach got nearer, it was clear that the man standing there was her cousin. Gale was taller and his lean body had filled out. He was waiting in front of another sod house, that looked similar to the one at Mellark Ranch and all the other sites where the driver had stopped along the way for fresh horses.

"It was a pleasure to travel with you my dear," Beetee said as the coach slowed.

"I wish you a safe journey to Salt Lake City," she murmured. Unless more passengers joined him, Beetee would be making the rest of the trip alone.

Once the stage stopped, the driver opened the door and helped Katniss out of the coach. He untied her satchel from the roof and set it onto the ground. Before she knew it, Gale had rushed forward.

"You look all grown up Catnip," he said. "I'm sorry you had to come under such terrible circumstances."

Katniss didn't want to discuss her loss. Instead she changed the conversation. "I hope you don't live too far away. I'm tired of traveling."

Gale laughed. "We're about a mile from here." He picked up her satchel. "Is this all you have?" He was astounded.

Katniss smiled bitterly. "The house burned down. I only had the things I packed to stay with my friend."

A look of understanding passed over Gale's face. "Well, Madge can share with you if you need anything. She's got enough clothes for several women."

Katniss eyes widened at the thought. What kind of woman had her cousin wed?

She waved to Beetee, who had exited the coach and was chatting with the owner of the sod house, and then set off with Gale down a well-trod path lined with tall grasses.

At first they talked of her journey but then he began to tell her about the Pony Express.

"The division manager stopped by last week and offered us a chance to be on the route," he explained. "He'll pay us to house a rider too. He talked to Vick. He said he'd consider hiring him."

"Is Vick living with you now?" Vick was Gale's fifteen-year-old brother.

"My brother Rory brought him out here last fall before he took off to mine for gold in the Rockies. Vick wasn't getting along with my mom's new husband."

Gale's family had moved from Illinois to Kansas Terrritory almost six years earlier. Unfortunately her uncle had died unexpectedly less than a year after the move. Her aunt had managed the farm with the help of her sons, but her remarriage to a man very different from her sons' father had driven her boys to seek their fortune elsewhere.

"We're here," Gale announced suddenly.

Katniss stopped and looked ahead, past the tall grasses. In the moonlight she saw a large sod house with a small window. An iron stovepipe stuck up a foot above the roofline.

The area around the house looked well-tended, with a spot for a garden already outlined with stakes and string, even though the ground was still frozen. To the side of the house was a small shelter and pen that was likely home to Gale's livestock.

A woman's touch was evident in the neat appearance. It made Katniss all the more curious about Madge.

Gale shouted as they got closer and after a moment a woman with light-colored hair stepped outside holding a lit candle. The other hand rested on her protruding belly.

She lifted one hand and began to wave. Gale waved back.

Madge walked out toward them. She was followed by a thin young man, who was obviously Vick, with his dark hair and handsome Hawthorne looks.

"Madge, this is my cousin Katniss," Gale said to his wife.

"Katniss." A puzzled look came over the woman's face. "You've been calling her Catnip. What is it?"

Katniss blushed. "Catnip was a childhood nickname. I'd prefer to be called Katniss now."

Madge nodded. "Katniss it is then."

"I'll check on the animals before I turn in," Gale said. "Madge can show you the house." He handed Katniss her satchel and headed toward the shelter. Vick followed him.

Madge grinned and led her inside.

The interior was a stark contrast to the disorder of Mellark Ranch. Although the floor was dirt, muslin material covered the sod walls and even the ceiling. It made the room appear to be glowing in the candlelight. At one end was a sectioned off area divided by curtains.

"That's where Gale and I sleep," Madge explained.

Katniss' cheeks grew warm at the thought that a simple curtain divided the married couple from the rest of the cabin. A small daybed was pushed against another wall with blankets folded on top. "You'll sleep there," Madge said.

"What about Vick?" Katniss blurt out.

"He'll sleep on the floor. We've already eaten, would you like something?"

Katniss shook her head. Peeta's bread had been so hearty that she was still full.

"Well then, why don't you go into Gale's and my room and change into your nightclothes. I'll show you everything else in the morning."

Katniss pulled the curtains aside and stepped into the tiny sleeping area. She set her satchel down on top of the bed, which was covered with a colorful patchwork quilt.

She had pulled her nightdress from her bag and began to unbutton her dress when she heard Gale's voice.

"Where's Catnip, er Katniss?" His voice was low.

"Changing for bed," Madge said softly. "You didn't tell me she was so pretty."

Gale laughed. "She's my cousin. I don't think of her like that."

"She'd make the perfect wife for Darius. The last time he was here he was talking about how lonely he is."

Katniss stomach dropped. Oh, no.

"For crying out loud Madge, she just got here."

"I know," Madge murmured. "But the house isn't getting any bigger and with a little one on the way…"

Katniss took a deep breath. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake coming to Nebraska Territory.

**Author's Note: Usually when I write historic fanfiction it's easy to work THG characters into the setting because the theme is broad – journey on the Oregon Trail, the California Gold Rush, The Transcontinental Railroad. However in this story I'm taking liberties in playing with history because I am substituting a few fictional characters for some real-life people. For example, Haymitch Abernathy's job as supervisor of Division Two, which stretched from Ft. Kearny west to Horseshoe Creek in Wyoming Territory, was a real job held by a man named Joseph A. Slade. Rye's and Peeta's trading post and its location 80 miles west of Ft. Kearny is based on a real post operated by the Gilman brothers at that location. I want to make it clear, though, that this story is strictly a work of fiction. Besides characters from THG trilogy, it includes a few original characters of my own invention, plus a few people people who really lived. I will mention in the author's note when a character is a real-life person.**

**William H. Russell, Alexander Majors, and William B. Waddell, the men credited with starting the Pony Express are real people. They owned a freighting company called Russell, Majors and Waddell that held the U.S. government shipping contract for all army forts and freight in the West. They also had a subsidiary business called Central Overland California and Pike's Peak Express Company that ran stagecoach lines from St. Joseph, Missouri, to Denver and Salt Lake City. Their combined businesses were equivalent to a combination of today's United Parcel Service (UPS), Federal Express, and Greyhound. If they lined up all the wagons they owned, the line would stretch for forty miles. They were uniquely equipped to start the Pony Express.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Even though the air was chilled, Peeta had taken off his coat. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his shirtsleeve as he stopped to survey the half-built sod sleeping quarters he'd been working on. It would never be finished in time to house the Pony rider when the express started in early April. The riders would likely need to bunk with him and Rye at first.

The brothers had to wait until March, when the ground had softened enough to dig up the dense, grassy sod. After it was up, they cut the sod with a spade to form bricks.

They hadn't formed all the bricks when Rye insisted they begin to build the structure.

The bricks were positioned lengthwise, grass-side down, making a wall two feet thick. The process was reversed every few layers – bricks were laid crosswise to bind the walls and make them solid.

The construction work wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't had to continue their other jobs at the same time, tending horses for the stages that regularly stopped, feeding the passengers who rode on those stages, and running a trading post that served every passerby heading west.

Fortunately there were few customers this early. Wagon trains usually didn't show up until late May or early June.

To make matters worse, Haymitch Abernathy, the Division Two manager, visited regularly to check on the construction of the quarters, critique it even. Although he was a pain in the neck, Peeta couldn't get too angry with the man.

It was clear that the division manager was under tremendous pressure with so much to do and a firm April deadline rapidly approaching. Haymitch had to make sure that home stations, where the mail pouch would be transferred to the next rider, were located every sixty to one hundred miles. In between each home station, several relay or swing stations needed to be in place so that the riders could change horses. It was a massive undertaking and involved many people who lived along the trail.

In addition, Haymitch also had to purchase horses and spread them throughout Division Two. He had to hire the riders – young men and boys who were excellent horseman, but weighed no more than 120 pounds because the custom mail pouches, or "mochila" as Haymitch called it, would weight around twenty pounds. The lighter the load the faster the horse could gallop.

Peeta heard a horn in the distance. Startled by the noise he looked up to see Haymitch astride his mount. Beside him was a thin child riding a second horse.

As they got closer though, it was clear that the boy was much older than Peeta thought. He was in his teens, but he was slight.

"I'd like you to meet Vick Hawthorne," Haymitch said, when both had dismounted.

Rye, who had rushed out of the cabin, when the horn blew, shook the boy's hand while Peeta studied the youth's face. His gray eyes and dark hair reminded him of Katniss, making his heart ache.

He'd thought about her a lot over the past six weeks. He didn't know why she had such a hold over him. They'd had little interaction. He told himself it was because he was curious about her reasons for coming out west. That he'd sensed a sadness about her and wanted to cheer her up. That's why he'd given her the bread.

But if he was honest with himself, he knew that he'd been drawn in by her silvery eyes and dark hair, her petite and pleasing figure. A woman like Katniss made him want to rethink his entire life. Inspire him to do more.

He'd mentally cursed himself many times that he had never asked her cousin's name. If he wanted to find her, visit her like Rye suggested, he had no idea where she was even living.

"Vick will be one of the Pony riders staying with you," Haymitch said. "He'll ride the route from your ranch to Hawthorne Station with the westbound mochila and then he'll ride back here with the eastbound mochila when it arrives at Hawthorne Station."

Taking note of the boy's last name, Rye asked, "are you a relative of the folks at Hawthorne station."

Vick nodded. "Gale's my older brother."

"You boys batching it too, like me and Peeta here?"

"No. My brother has a wife, and now my cousin has moved in too."

Peeta's ears perked up at Vick's mention of a recently arrived cousin.

"Will I get to sleep in a bed when I stay here?" Vick asked.

Rye stroked his bearded cheek. "As soon as we get this house up," he waved his arm toward the partially constructed building, "you'll have your own private living quarters with a bed of your own."

Vick grinned. "Good. I've been sleeping on the floor ever since Katniss arrived and stole my bed."

Even though Peeta was delighted at the news that this boy was kin to Katniss, he deliberately kept his expression neutral. But a quick glance at Rye elicited a smirk in return.

"Private joke?" Haymitch queried, observing the two brothers' reaction.

"No, no," Peeta blustered. He didn't want Rye to start talking about Katniss. He didn't want Vick to return home and tell Katniss that some trader was pining for her. Instead he told the boy that he'd likely have to sleep in a bedroll on the floor for a bit longer. "We're getting interrupted a lot in the building process."

Peeta glared at Haymitch for a moment, hoping he'd get the hint.

"I can help build, too, once the run starts," Vick said.

"Don't be so sure of that son," Haymitch warned. "You'll likely be exhausted after your ride. You'll be racing seventy-five miles one way with only a few days between your run in the opposite direction."

Haymitch turned to Rye and Peeta. "When Vick isn't here, you'll be housing the other rider whose run is between your station and Ft. Kearny to the east. So there will always be a rider posted at Mellark Ranch."

"What if one of them gets sick or injured?" Peeta asked. He'd been curious about that.

Haymitch frowned. "That would be a problem. Hopefully the other rider could cover for him and do a double shift. Otherwise one of you boys will have to do the run. And I'd guess you both have at least fifty or sixty pounds on Vick here."

More like seventy-five or eighty, Peeta thought as he looked at the scrawny youth. He had no desire to travel seventy-five miles by horseback, changing horses every ten to fifteen miles. Although if Katniss were waiting at the end of it…

Rye invited Haymitch and Vick inside and fed them stew and biscuits. Peeta trailed behind only to hear if Vick mentioned any more about Katniss, but he didn't.

Before Haymitch left he promised to stop by in a few days with the other rider.

"Well that was most interesting," Rye said when Haymitch and Vick departed. "There may be hope for you yet with that dark-haired woman."

Peeta was silent. He didn't want to discuss it with Rye.

"You don't fool me Peet," his brother continued. "I saw your reaction when that kid mentioned her name. You've been mooning over her for weeks now, haven't you?"

Peeta grew warm. Damn Rye. He hated it when his brother was right. "Don't you get sick of this sometimes?" he asked his brother, tipping his head in the direction of their house.

"Sick of what?"

"Batching it. Living in near squalor. Working like a dog only to go to sleep and wake up the next morning and do it all over again."

His brother looked astounded. "We live like kings Peeta. Doing whatever we want, whenever we want it. No woman telling us what to do and how to do it."

Peeta shook his head. That was the problem with Rye. He was happy with their lives. Peeta was sick and tired of it. He wanted more than running a trading post in the middle of nowhere. He wanted his own bakery, the same as his father had. He wanted a wife to share it with. And children too, someday. He wondered if it was time for him and Rye to part ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gale, when will the riders' quarters be finished?" Madge asked.

Madge, Gale, Katniss and Vick, sat at the table eating dinner. Katniss kept her head down focusing on her food, a hearty stew made from a rabbit she'd shot that morning.

She was already regretting her move to Nebraska Territory. Not because of Gale, or even Vick who complained every single day about her stealing his bed and leaving him to sleep on the dirt floor, but because living with Madge had set her teeth on edge. Katniss wondered how her cousin could stand it.

From morning until night Madge henpecked Gale. It astounded Katniss that her cousin put up with the continual list of demands. There was a lot of work involved readying their farm as a home station for the Pony Express. They needed a place for the second Pony rider to sleep because he couldn't sleep in the sod house as Vick was currently doing because Katniss slept in the same room.

So Gale had determined to build a small structure for the riders near to the horse pen, a task he and Vick spent a lot of time working on.

Still Madge, who did all the cooking, wanted fresh meat daily for meals. The ground for the garden needed to be broken. There was laundry and mending to be done. Madge was very particular about the way the house was cleaned. She didn't like dirt or dust on any surface, which was near impossible to manage with a dirt floor. If someone walked fast, dust would get stirred up and land on the table.

Katniss threw herself into whatever task she could just to keep out of Madge's way. She did much of the hunting, broke the ground for the garden, and helped Vick take care of the additional two horses that Haymitch Abernathy had brought by for the Pony riders to use. She did the laundry, too.

She was still concerned about Madge's comment about marrying her off that she'd overheard when she'd arrived. Fortunately nothing had come of it so far. Katniss suspected Madge wanted to keep her around at least until after the baby was born. She would definitely need Katniss' help for that occasion.

And while Katniss had no burning desire to marry, she recognized that it was a necessity if she didn't want to spend the rest of her life living off her relatives. Even though she had some means as a result of the sale of her family's farm, it would be completely improper for her to be living alone as a single woman.

However, she wasn't going to let anyone, especially Madge, talk her into a marriage of convenience. Her parents had married for love. If she was to marry, she hoped for the same.

But her chance of meeting a husband was limited because there was little opportunity for interaction with people other than her family.

She found herself jealous of Vick who'd been hired to be a rider for the Pony Express. Her young cousin had left the farm for several days with his new boss Haymitch Abernathy to visit all the relay stations along his route and even the eastbound home station at Mellark Ranch.

Vick had returned singing the praises of Rye and Peeta and their trading post.

Madge had gotten upset about it when Vick described the larger Pony quarters the Mellark brothers were building for Vick and the other Pony rider to sleep in.

"They're trying to show us up," Madge declared.

Gale rolled his eyes. "They run a trading post and it's also a stop for stagecoaches. Maybe they're planning to take in lodgers, as well."

Katniss bit her lip to keep from laughing at Madge's silly concern.

Later, when she and Gale were rubbing down the horses, Gale apologized for his wife's comments. "She grew up wealthy," he explained. "But her father lost all of the family's money in bad investments. Madge is always comparing herself to others because of her family's loss."

Katniss nodded, but she still thought Madge was being foolish. Who cared so much about impressing other people out here in the West? Unlike those who lived in eastern cities, in the West most people had more to worry about than the supposed wealth of their neighbors.

Still she had been interested to hear Vick describe the happenings at Mellark Ranch. That stage stop had been the most interesting of her journey because of Peeta. Katniss had spent a lot of time thinking about the handsome man who had given her the delicious bread to eat on the stage. Why did he do it?

As a result of her present unhappiness, she'd developed a small infatuation for him. She'd washed the handkerchief he'd wrapped around the bread and kept it in her pocket, touching the cloth whenever she found herself feeling despair over her new living arrangements.

It was ridiculous of course because she didn't know Peeta in the least. Besides Mellark Ranch was so far away. She would likely never visit it again or see Peeta again. She sighed and wondered what Darius was like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haymitch Abernathy had given the brothers the schedule for the Pony riders.

"One will be leaving from San Francisco and the other from St. Joseph every Saturday," Haymitch said. "The westbound rider will reach your station first in late evening of the second day. The eastbound rider will arrive five days later."

Haymitch went on to explain that the rider would blow a small horn about a quarter mile from the station to alert them to his arrival. "Since you're a home station where the riders switch off, you won't need to worry about having a horse saddled, the outgoing rider will take care of that.

"However it would be nice to have a hot meal ready for the incoming rider. I imagine Vick and Billie will be plenty hungry at the end of the trip."

Billie Campbell was the other rider, an eighteen-year-old, who would travel the route between Ft. Kearny and Mellark station. Haymitch had brought the youth to the station to meet the brothers several days after stopping by with Vick.

Billie was an amiable young man who had emigrated from Ireland with his family when he was young. He was so thrilled to be working as rider for the Pony Express that he spent half a day helping Rye and Peeta build the sod house until Haymitch told him to take a break.

"Don't wear yourself out kid," the manager said.

Rye joined Billie as the youth rode back home in the direction of Fort Kearny. Rye hitched a small cart to his horse. He was going to pick up supplies at the fort, sacks of flour, sugar, salt, and beans, as well as some lumber that was needed to construct the soddy's roof.

Peeta stayed behind to run the post alone. He'd done it before, but it was a lot of work and he didn't feel entirely comfortable being alone. He ended up keeping his rifle by his side the entire time.

But it was nice to get a break from his brother. The time flew quickly as he was kept busy.

Besides supplies for the trading post, Rye returned with some items to pass along to Vick, including a red flannel shirt, dark pants and a slouch hat to wear. Vick had also been assigned a horn to blow to alert the relay stations that he was near and a Colt revolver and rifle to carry in case of attack.

"Are they expecting trouble for the riders?" Peeta asked when his brother showed him the guns.

"Not so much around here. But further west things could turn sour with the Indians in those parts. But the riders have been told to avoid trouble, to outrun it with their horse. They just need to get the mail through."

"They even supplied him with some reading material." Rye showed Peeta the last item, a small Bible.

Haymitch required that all the riders in his division be in position for their first ride on the third of April, the day the first run of the Pony Express was scheduled to leave St. Joseph.

Vick showed up late in the afternoon on April 2nd.

After Rye had given the youth the supplies, he handed him a paper.

"Sign this."

"What is it?"

"Something the company requires of all riders."

Vick looked at the paper and began to read aloud, "I do hereby swear, before the Great and Living God, that during my engagement and while I am an employee of Russell, Majors and Waddell, I will, under no circumstances, use profane language; that I will drink no intoxicating liquors; that I will not quarrel or fight with any other employee of the firm, and that in every respect I will conduct myself honestly, be faithful to my duties, and so direct all my acts as to win the confidence of my employers. So help me God."

Peeta burst out laughing when Vick had finished. "Did you sign this pledge as well?" he asked Rye. "Because if you did and you lived by it, I think you'll be an altogether changed person."

"That's why they were looking for Pony riders no older than twenty," Rye said. "The young ones are still pure."

Vick wanted to continue to work on the sod house that would be shared by him and Billie. So Rye set him to work shaping bricks while Peeta cooked and Rye tended to the horses.

Later over dinner at the cluttered table, Rye asked Vick how his brother was handling the extra work to ready their residence to serve as a home station.

"It's going fine. Gale and I finished the sleeping quarters two days ago."

"You got that done fast," Peeta said.

"Well, it's smaller than your house, but my cousin Katniss helped so it went faster."

Rye snorted. "That small woman helped you." He grinned at Peeta. "Maybe we should get Katniss here to help Peeta finish up his work."

The tips of Peeta's ears grew warm. He lifted his head from his meal and scowled at Rye.

Vick's eyes widened at the brother's curious exchange. "Do you know Katniss?"

"She dined with us at this very table," Rye said. "And ever since she climbed on that stagecoach to head to your place, Peeta's talked of nothing else."

Vick's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Is that true?" He turned toward Peeta.

Peeta glared at his brother a second time before answering to Vick. "There's one thing you should know about my brother since you'll be living with us half the time now. He's an excellent liar."

Vick laughed. "Oh, that's good then. Because if you're interested in Katniss, I have bad news for you. Our neighbor Darius Whitlock is courting her.

A stabbing sensation formed in Peeta's chest. Damn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss fiddled with the sewing needle, stabbing herself in the finger. She quickly put it in her mouth to catch the blood. She didn't want stains on the garment she was mending for Madge.

She didn't have to deal with domestic matters at home; her mother and Prim had taken care of those things. Instead, because there were no male children, her father had taught her the skills that were typically taught to the sons in the family. Consequently she could hunt, ride, take care of livestock, plant crops, and make repairs to house and property as well as any man her age.

This ability was a godsend to Gale as Katniss could help him in caring for and even improving his land, especially now that Vick would be around less.

But that ability had also garnered the interest of Darius, Gale's and Madge's nearest neighbor. The redhead was a year shy of thirty and in the market for a wife.

Darius showed up one morning when she was helping Gale and Vick make bricks for the Pony rider's house. She had been sweaty from labor and her hair was an untidy mess.

The three of them had turned when they heard a horse gallop up. A slender man wearing a hat got off the horse.

"Hello Darius," Gale greeted him.

"Who is your pretty helper?" Darius gave Katniss a boyish smile.

"This is my cousin Katniss."

Darius pulled his hat off to show off a head of red hair sticking out in every direction.

"Nice to meet you." He came closer and reached for her hand.

Katniss rubbed her hand along her skirt. "It's dirty," she said awkwardly as she put it forward. Darius squeezed it gently.

"Will you be staying here long?" he asked, giving her a piercing stare.

"I'm here to stay," Katniss admitted.

Fortunately Gale interrupted the conversation steering it toward the Pony Express and the sod structure they were building.

Madge soon joined them, coming out from the house to invite Darius to lunch.

Sitting through the meal was uncomfortable for Katniss because Madge used the occasional to sing her houseguest's praises. When Darius complimented Madge on the squirrel stew, Madge bragged on Katniss' hunting skills. When Darius praised the broken ground that was ready for a garden, Madge told of Katniss' battle to uproot the thick grass. When Darius mentioned the new structure they were building for the Pony riders, Madge waxed on about Katniss' skill in making bricks from the sod.

Katniss cringed under the excessive flattery, especially because she knew exactly what Madge was doing – putting her in the best light to capture Darius' attention.

Fortunately Vick grew tired of the conversation as well and redirected it to himself and the Pony Express. Gale joined in describing their responsibilities as a home station. After the meal, Darius politely thanked Madge and Katniss, although other than kill the squirrel Katniss had done nothing in the meal's preparation.

As soon as Darius was gone, Madge prattled on at length to Katniss about his finer points. She told Katniss that he came from a well-off family in the South. Single-handedly he'd built a snug soddy into the side of a slight hill and had successfully grown a wheat crop the previous year.

Katniss nodded politely before escaping and returning to help Gale and Vick. She hoped Darius wasn't a regular visitor because Madge's matchmaking was very apparent.

However, Darius began stopping by every few days. He'd watch Gale and Vick and Katniss work and offer advice. Madge would always invite him to join in a meal. After his third visit, he asked Katniss to take a walk with him after they ate.

Katniss panicked, looking around the table trying to catch Gale's attention, wishing he'd make an excuse for her, say she needed to help with something, but instead her cousin grinned at her.

"All right," she muttered, getting up from the table.

As she walked with Darius, he described his farm and his plans for his next crop.

"Seems like you're wasting your time visiting here if you're so busy," she said. Immediately she realized how rude she sounded.

Darius stopped walking and stared at her. "I'm not wasting my time. I'm getting to know you. Besides you could save me some time, if you got some game for me. I'm partial for rabbits. I'd even pay you."

"Is that so. How much for a rabbit?"

"A kiss."

Katniss laughed awkwardly. She'd never been a flirt. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"Everyone knows redheaded men are the most virile," Darius continued.

"I've never heard that."

"Oh it's true, but we try to keep it to ourselves. Can't have other men's women flocking to us."

Katniss smiled faintly and shook her head at Darius' joke. He seemed like a decent, amiable person. But she felt sorry for him because he _was_ wasting his time with her.

After Darius left, Madge rushed out of the house to ask Katniss about her walk.

"He's a fine man," Madge said. "He'll make a great husband."

"I don't think I'm ready for a husband right now. It's too soon since…" She didn't want elaborate, thinking that surely Madge understood.

"It _is_ difficult," Madge said sympathetically. "But you need to move on, distract yourself. You can't allow yourself to wallow in grief."

"You're right," Katniss muttered, but secretly she fumed. Who was Madge to tell her how to grieve?

But Katniss knew it was more than grief that made her reject Darius. She simply wasn't attracted to him. She reached into her pocket and rubbed Peeta's handkerchief to calm herself.

Nevertheless because she'd never been in this position before and was too embarrassed to speak up and put a stop to Darius' overtures, he continued to visit.

One night when the family was eating dinner, Madge made reference to the fact that the couple was practically courting. Katniss scowled at the thought.

**Author's Note: Russell, Majors and Waddell set up the Pony Express in just under two months. They bought horses (not ponies), recruited riders, and set up relay stations to cover almost 2,000 miles of largely uninhabited and hostile country. Some relay stations were already in place because they also supported the overland stage lines. Others had to be built and men hired to operate them.**

"**Mochila" is a Spanish word that was used to describe the mail pouch that was specially designed to fit over the horse's back.**

**The Pony riders were initially given a uniform of a red flannel shirt, dark pants and a slouch hat. However as no one enforced wearing the outfit, eventually most riders wore their regular clothing.**

**Billie Campbell is the real name of the rider who worked out of Ft. Kearny, while Vick Hawthorne replaces a rider whose name is unknown but is referred to as "Old Yank" in the records that remain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vick was up bright and early on April 5th. The first Pony rider had left St. Joseph two days earlier.

Soon Billie would be racing into Mellark Station with the mochila draped over his saddle, filled with mail that had originated in New York. He would turn the mail pouch over to Vick who would begin the seventy-five mile race to Hawthorne Station to pass along the pouch to the rider who was waiting for it there.

"Don't wear yourself out," Peeta warned the youth as he continued to help build the Pony quarters. "You have a long ride ahead of you."

"I know," Vick said. "But I have this tingling feeling inside and I need to work it out."

Rye laughed. "It's called excitement. What you need is a good..."

"Rye," Peeta interrupted. "He's only a kid." He glared at his brother.

"That's his excuse," Rye said. "What's yours?"

Rye motioned Peeta away from the construction site to speak privately.

"Look, I saw how you reacted to Vick's news about his cousin. If you're interested in her, why don't you take a ride to Hawthorne Station and pay her a visit. Find out what's going on with that neighbor."

Peeta shook his head. If Katniss was being courted, it was likely serious. She didn't strike him as coquettish, as someone who would deliberately toy with a man's affections.

He frowned. "There's too much work to do here."

"Forget the work. Either Vick or Billie will always be here now. I know they aren't our employees, but I'm sure they'd help out if I asked.

"Besides it's better that you make your peace with all this, find out what's going on and if you have a chance at all with her. Because I don't want you mooning around here."

"I'm not mooning around."

"I say you are."

Peeta grimaced. It was as if his brother could read his mind. "I'll think on it."

Around nine that evening, the sound of the horn blew through the darkness. Peeta was in the house reheating the stew for Billie. He came outside.

"The rider's coming," Vick said excitedly. He'd been hanging around the corral ever since dinner was over, waiting for Billie to appear. Rye had kept him busy brushing down all the horses in the brothers' keep. As soon as the horn went off, Vick climbed onto a saddled horse and made his way out of the fenced area and in the direction of the road.

"Wait until Billie gets closer. I want to see the handoff," Rye called.

Vick pulled on the reins, turning the horse around. The creature paced back and forth as if it sensed the history that was about to take place.

The galloping hooves of a racing creature drew their attention as Billie yelled "whoa." The horse he was riding came to a quick stop. Billie fiddled with the mochila releasing it from where it was draped over the saddle. He swung it over to Vick who had ridden alongside him.

Rye came forward to help the youth position it on the second horse.

"See you in a few days," Vick shouted before the horse set off in the darkness.

Billie climbed down from his mount and rested his hand against the tired beast so he wouldn't fall down.

"I'll take care of your horse," Rye said. "Go inside. Peeta can give you something to eat."

Peeta stood in the open doorway. "How was the ride?"

"I can't believe I made it here." Billy followed Peeta inside and sat down at the table, watching as Peeta scooped stew into a bowl. "I got charged by a herd of buffalo. I had to ride into the Platte to get away from them."

"Did the mail get wet?"

"Nah, I wasn't in the water that long. Besides they're supposed to be wrapping it in oilcloth to protect it."

Once Billie was done eating, he grabbed the blanket Peeta had set beside him, cleared a spot on the dirt floor, lay down, and quickly fell asleep.

"We've got to clean this place up," Peeta told his brother when Rye came inside. "There's hardly room for the three of us to sleep here."

"I'll take the table top," Rye countered.

He removed the dirty dishes and stacked them onto the mantle, before lying down.

"We eat off that table," Peeta muttered, disgusted at his brother's actions. He scowled and lay down by the warm stove.

But he didn't fall asleep. He lay on the hard ground and thought about his brother's suggestion. Would he look like a lovesick fool if he rode to Hawthorne Station? What would he even say to Katniss? He pondered the possibilities. But every question he thought to ask her sounded rude.

No, if he was to travel there, he needed a reason that looked natural and not contrived. But he had to admit Rye was right, he needed to get this matter settled in his mind. Go after her or forget about her. He didn't need the distraction.

Eventually he drifted off to sleep still trying to think of a scenario in which he had a reason to appear at Hawthorne Station.

Billie was at Mellark Ranch for two days, helping Peeta and Rye to finally finish the Pony quarters before the horn blew again and Vick charged up on horseback. After a quick exchange of the mochila, Billie set off in the direction of Ft. Kearny, and Vick climbed down from the horse, wiping sweat from his brow.

"You finished the Pony quarters," Vick exclaimed when he looked at the completed structure.

"We got the roof up this morning," Rye said. "Billie was sick of sleeping with Peeta and me. He wanted his own place to stay."

Vick walked inside the house. There was no door yet and nothing covering the hole where a window had been cut in.

"I'll need a lantern," Vick told Rye.

"You'll have to settle for a candle," Rye said.

"And some furniture," Vick added.

Peeta snorted. "Good luck with that. We used the last of the wood for the roof."

Vick spent the next few days helping around the station, feeding and grooming the horses. Rye took advantage of the youth to get him to help dig a new hole for the privy. The current hole was nearly full; it was far easier to move the wooden structure than to attempt to clean out the hole.

When Vick commented on the disgusting task, Rye explained, "We wouldn't even have a privy if it wasn't for the stagecoaches stopping here."

Vick chuckled. "How were you raised?"

"You don't want to know," Peeta muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Billie had arrived and Vick had left in a rush, Peeta thought of a reason to journey to Hawthorne Station. Vick had left his horn behind.

It was a flimsy excuse. After all, Vick could whistle loudly or shout out when he got close to the stations, but it was the best explanation Peeta could think to use.

Still it was a reason to visit Katniss, to see if his attraction to her was real or something he'd built in his head like a castle made from cards that would come crashing down at the slightest movement.

He decided to leave early the next morning. Rye had laughed uproariously when Peeta showed him Vick's horn.

"Are you sure you didn't steal it from him?"

"I didn't."

Rye shook his head and grinned. "Take as long as you need," he said. "It will take you two days to travel there. You can probably stay overnight at one of the relay stations.

It was just light as Peeta set out on horseback following the rutted Oregon trail to the first station which was located about fifteen miles west. A bedroll was tied to his saddle. The horn, a shirt and a loaf of bread were wrapped tightly inside it. Peeta had more food in his coat pocket, some jerky and a few biscuits.

The air was chill and the trail was empty of wagon trains as he rode.

The golden light of the early morning that danced along the grassy landscape, the mating cries of the prairie chickens, and the still unformed idea of exactly what he wanted his journey to accomplish, all of it put Peeta in good spirits.

He was pleased to be having an adventure of his own. Rye had been the driving force of everything Peeta had done for years. But it was time for him to grow up and break away.

He stopped at a small stream mid-morning to water his horse. He ate a biscuit and cupped his hands to scoop up some water for himself. In the distance he saw a small sod house and a horse pen. He suspected it might be the first relay station for the Pony Express after Mellark Ranch.

When the horse finished drinking, Peeta led it in the direction of the house.

A tall, fair-haired man was turning over the soil in what appeared to be a large garden set out next to the structure. The man raised his head and looked up as Peeta got closer.

"Is this the Pony Express relay station," Peeta called out when he was close.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Peeta could hear the suspicion in the man's voice.

"I'm Peeta Mellark. My brother and I manage the home station east of here."

The man's expression changed. "Mellark Ranch?"

"That's it."

"Who are you talking with Cato?" A dark-haired woman walked out of the soddy. Her belly was swollen with child and she had another small one with dark curly hair resting on her hip. She looked tired and angry. She gave Peeta a cursory glance.

"This is Peeta Mellark," Cato explained.

"I don't care who it is." The woman's voice was shrill. "You need to get that ground broken so you can plant the garden."

The child started crying loudly and the woman turned to go back inside the house. "Shut up you brat," she muttered.

"Don't mind Clove," Cato said. He changed the subject. "Boy I envy those riders. If I was ten years younger and about sixty pounds lighter I'd sign up myself."

Peeta smiled faintly. "It was nice meeting you, but I've got to get going. I have a long ride ahead."

Cato waved as Peeta rode away.

Rye's comment that the two brothers lived like kings because there were no women around was on Peeta's mind as he rode to the next relay station. He felt sorry for Cato being ordered around by his shrewish wife.

Peeta reached the next relay station in the late afternoon. Another sod house, even smaller than the last one. Peeta got off his horse and led it close.

"Anyone home," he called out.

A man staggered out, stumbling toward Peeta.

"What do you want?" he mumbled.

"Is this the Pony Express relay station?"

"Sure is. You got any whiskey boy?"

Peeta shook his head, climbing back on the horse and leaving quickly. He didn't see anyone else around so he supposed the man lived by himself. He'd have to ask Vick about the fellow. Was the man capable of getting a horse saddled and ready for the rider?

As he rode off, Peeta worried that given their particular lives, he and likely Rye too, would end their days like that man, alone and stumbling around looking for whiskey.

It was dark when Peeta came upon the third relay station. Light showed through the windows set in the soddy. Peeta would have ridden past in search of a scraggly bush or some other natural shelter to spend the night, but the door opened and a man called out.

"Who's there?"

"Peeta Mellark of Mellark Ranch. Are you a Pony Express relay station?"

"That we are," the voice called back. "Come in, we're just sitting down to eat."

Peeta got down from his horse. The man, who introduced himself as Jacob Boggs, showed Peeta where to water his horse and then placed the creature alongside the other horses in the corral near to a feeding trough.

The inside of the house revealed a snug and cozy picture. The man's three children were happily seated around the table, while his wife Sarah scooped out bean soup. She served Peeta first and then her husband. All the while the three children, the oldest who wasn't much more than six or seven years, waited patiently for their portion.

While he ate, Peeta studied the neat house. Not much larger than his and Rye's, it was laid out in an efficient fashion with shelving for dishes and pans, and hooks to hang clothing. A sleeping area was set up at one end of the house, two beds covered with colorful quilts.

Peeta hadn't been in such a pleasant, orderly home in a long time. The hospitality of the Boggs' family and the delicious soup at the end of the long travel day cheered him considerably.

"Where are you headed?" Jacob asked, as they ate.

"Hawthorne Station," Peeta said. "The rider left his horn behind when he took off."

"That explains why he was yelling when he got here," Jacob said. "I thought Indians were chasing him the way he was carrying on."

After the meal, Jacob pulled out a chessboard and encouraged Peeta to play a game. Peeta hadn't played in years, not since he'd left home with Rye. Jacob easily won, but Peeta enjoyed the mental distraction and the conversation all the same.

Meanwhile, Jacob's wife readied the children for bed. They were sleeping soundly in the largest bed when the game was over.

There was a covered area near to the corral and Jacob told Peeta he was welcome to spend the night there. Peeta spread out his bedroll. He fell asleep the minute he closed his eyes. When he awoke, he remembered a pleasant dream, one in which he was the homesteader with the neat cabin and Katniss was the cheerful wife minding the three young children.

Jacob was already up. He offered Peeta some hot coffee and cornbread before he left.

"Be sure to stop here when you come back," he said, before Peeta climbed on his horse to go.

It was early still, as Peeta made his way west. After his pleasant evening he was feeling so much better about going to see Katniss. Even though he hadn't figured out exactly what he planned to say to her, he knew now without a doubt that he was ready to settle down. He envied Jacob Bogg's his fine life as a family man. He wanted the same for himself.

His convictions were made even firmer when he reached the last relay station by noon. An older couple, a woman named Sae and her husband Ephraim, ran it.

Sae provided Peeta with some ginger cookies that were still warm. They were even spicier than his own recipe. They were a happy couple that seemed eager to spend time with a visitor that also was an employee of Russell, Majors and Waddell.

"The extra income is a godsend," Ephraim said.

The couple was curious about Vick. "He's too thin," Sae said. "I'd like to give him some food but he changes horses so fast there hasn't been time to hand off anything."

"If you fatten him up, he won't be able to ride," Peeta explained. "The riders need to be light so the horses can go faster."

Ephraim wanted to show Peeta around his property; the pair even invited him to spend the night. But it was too early in the day to stop. If he left now he'd be at Hawthorne Station by late afternoon.

"I've got to get this horn to Vick," Peeta explained.

"You do that," Ephraim said. "He surprised us when he showed up unannounced on that last run. We weren't ready for him. We delayed him about five minutes at least."

A worried look crossed Sae's face. "You don't think he'll get in trouble for slowing down the mail, do you?"

Peeta shook his head. "Well I won't tell anyone."

He left Sae's and Ephraim's place with a promise to stop in when he rode back. He spent the last leg of his trip trying to come up with a plan to get Katniss' attention.

From the position of the sun, he guessed it was nearly four when he approached what he thought was the home station. But when he stopped, the man at the house pointed to a side trail off the main road.

"The stage changes here, but the Pony Express goes through Hawthorne Station which is a mile north."

Peeta thanked the man and set out with butterflies in his stomach. All of the confidence he'd had this morning had faded away. Now he felt like a dumb schoolboy with a crush. He had traveled two days to see a woman who was likely being courted. Well, maybe he would be spending the evening with Sae and Ephraim.

Ahead of him stood a sod house with a large garden staked out in front. It looked well-tended similar to the home of Jacob Boggs. To one side stood a fenced corral with a smaller sod building that was likely the living quarters for the riders.

Peeta climbed down from his horse. "Anyone home?"

Vick came out of the smaller living quarters. "Peeta, what are you doing here?" He walked up close.

Peeta reached into the deep pocket of his coat, where he'd put the horn that morning. "You left this behind."

Vick snatched it from his hand. "I thought I had it with me when I left. But when I got to the first relay station…"

"You had to yell," Peeta finished the sentence for him.

Vick's eyes widened.

"I stopped at all the relay stations on my way here," Peeta explained. "Does that drunken fellow have the horse ready for you?"

"Drunk? Who?"

"He was at the second station that I passed."

"Tobias Jackson? He's always been sober when I've seen him. Or at least I think he's sober. At any rate, the horse has always been waiting for me."

"Good."

A young, pregnant woman with strawberry blond hair pulled into a low chignon interrupted their conversation. She'd come out of the main house. Peeta wondered if Katniss was inside.

"Vick, would you…" the woman began.

Vick turned. "Madge, this is Peeta Mellark from Mellark Ranch. He brought my horn."

A curious expression crossed the woman's face. "You traveled all the way here to bring Vick a horn?"

Peeta flushed. Clearly this woman didn't believe his excuse.

"Yes, ma'am" he blustered. "It's a real problem at the stations if the rider doesn't have his horn to blow. It delays the quick transfer of the mochila."

Madge looked unimpressed, so Peeta continued. "The Pony Express has to keep on schedule. It looks bad if the rider loses time on our stretch of the route."

Studying Madge's face as he finished speaking, Peeta doubted that she was convinced, but at least she dropped the subject.

"Since you're here now Mr. Mellark, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you," he answered. "And call me Peeta, please."

"All right, Peeta." She broke into a small smile. "I'm Madge Hawthorne, Vick's sister-in-law. We'll eat as soon as my husband and his cousin return. They're out checking their snares."

Peeta's heart began to race. He'd see Katniss soon.

Madge went back inside and Vick showed Peeta where he could stable his horse. After the horse was watered and fed, Vick showed him the tiny sod sleeping quarters he and Jimmy Johnson, the other rider who had the route west of Hawthorne station, used.

"There's even a bed," Vick pointed out to Peeta. "Have you gotten a bed for me at Mellark Ranch yet?"

Peeta shook his head. "We'll get on it soon, I promise." He sighed inwardly thinking about the work piling up behind him as he'd made this westward outing.

The two exited the Pony quarters to find a tall, lean man walking toward them with a bag slung over his shoulder and a rifle under his arm. Katniss was by his side, a bow slung over her shoulder.

Peeta understood then what Rye had meant when he compared Katniss to the Sioux and Cheyenne women because with that bow and her dark hair she certainly looked the part.

He licked his lips as the cousins got closer, his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Hey Gale, look what Peeta brought me," Vick yelled, holding the horn up.

Gale broke out into a grin. He jogged forward, stretching out his hand to Peeta.

"Gale Hawthorne," he introduced himself.

"Peeta Mellark, from Mellark Ranch."

"Good to meet you. Vick hasn't stopped talking about you and your brother since he's become a Pony rider. You'll be staying with us tonight?"

"Yes, if it's not a bother. Your wife already invited me to dinner."

Katniss, who hadn't run like Gale, soon reached his side.

"Peeta?" The surprise was evident in her voice.

"Vick forgot his horn. I brought it by."

"You traveled seventy-five miles to deliver the horn?" Katniss sounded surprised.

The tips of Peeta's ears grew warm. The sensation moved down to his cheeks. What was it with these women? It was as if they could see right through his ruse.

Fortunately Madge came out of the house, her hands resting on her belly. "The food is growing cold. Come inside and eat."

Peeta followed the others inside. He sat down at the table and admired the tidy interior of the cabin. When he got back, he'd have to convince Rye to clean out the pigpen they were living in.

Katniss helped Madge serve the meal. Roasted rabbit, potatoes, a salad made of dandelions and other greens Peeta didn't recognize.

He took a few bites. "This is delicious Mrs. Hawthorne."

Madge smiled. "Thank you. Who cooks at your ranch, you or you brother?"

"I do," Peeta said, before taking another bite of the rabbit.

"It's just the two of you then?" Gale interjected.

"Yes. But now we have Vick, or Billie the rider who does the run to Ft. Kearny, with us. They help us out on occasion."

"So you get some work out of my brother then?" Gale asked, smirking at Vick.

Peeta nodded.

"Jimmy Johnson, the rider that stays here when Vick's gone, isn't quite as helpful," Madge muttered, throwing a dark look in her husband's direction.

"Well, he's not getting paid by us," Gale told his wife.

While the couple squabbled with each other, Peeta watched Katniss. She kept her face down, concentrating on her food. She had said little so far but he had the strong impression that she wasn't particularly happy.

"Well, it's good we have Katniss here to help," Gale pointed out. "She's a great hunter," he bragged to Peeta.

"But she won't be here forever," Madge said, talking about Katniss as if she weren't seated at the table. "My husband's cousin has captured the fancy of a very prosperous farmer in these parts, Darius Whitlock. Have you heard of him?"

Peeta willed himself to keep his face neutral. He shook his head. "No," he answered, while peering at Katniss from the corner of his eyes. When he saw the scowl that formed on her face, he knew immediately that there was nothing between Katniss and this farmer that was real.

He knew he had a chance with her still.

**Author's Note: The first westbound Pony Express rider left St. Joseph, Missouri, on April 3****rd****. The identity of that rider has long been in dispute. A local newspaper claimed it was Billy Richardson, other sources said it was Johnny Fry. James Randall left the same day from San Francisco. Randall took the mail via steamship to Sacramento, where rider Sam Hamilton picked it up.**

**Jimmy Johnson, the rider stationed at Hawthorne Station is a fictional character, as is Tobias Jackson, the drunken stationmaster.**

**The Pony Express Trail from St. Joseph, Missouri, to Sacramento, California, was 1,840 miles in length. Upon arrival in Sacramento, the mail was placed on a steamer and continued down the Sacramento River to San Francisco for a total of 1,966 miles. The Pony Express Trail went through the present states of Missouri, Kansas, Nebraska, Wyoming, Colorado, Utah, Nevada, and California.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

An immediate scowl formed on Katniss' face when Madge mentioned Darius. Madge was insufferable.

Katniss lifted her head and looked toward Peeta. She could see that his face was frozen; he had no reaction at all to Madge's comment. It didn't appear to be a natural expression and it dawned on her that he might be hiding his emotions. It was a practice she had become expert at ever since arriving at Gale's house.

But why would he do that?

_He likes me_, she thought suddenly, her heart beating a little faster.

But another voice, the critical one that made her feel as if she didn't deserve a happy life because she'd survived and her family hadn't, argued with her.

_He doesn't even know you. You've hardly spoken to each other._

She reasoned against it_. But what about the bread he gave me in his handkerchief?_

The voice scoffed_. He was just being nice._

She disagreed_._ _Yes, he's so nice he traveled seventy-five miles to bring Vick a horn._ _Maybe he came to see me, too._

Peeta caught her eyes for a moment pulling her out of her mental quagmire. Immediately she turned her head, sure that Peeta could read her thoughts.

Conversation continued at the table. Talk of the Pony Express schedule and the high price of goods from the East and the threats some Southern politicians were making to secede from the Union. Katniss was glad that Peeta and Gale seemed to hit it off. Even Madge appeared interested in Peeta's words.

When the meal was done, Katniss got up and began to clear the table.

Peeta stood up. "Let me help you."

"No, no," Madge insisted. "You're our guest. Katniss and I can take care of it."

Katniss was astonished that Madge joined in to help. Usually she let Katniss clean up after meals, using the excuse that the baby made her tired. Katniss suspected Madge was more concerned about her hands getting dried out and rough from the lye soap than from tiredness.

Later, after the dishes were washed and put away, Katniss and Madge sat on the edge of Katniss' day bed, which served as a sofa and did mending.

Gale had pulled out a deck of playing cards while the women were cleaning up, and already he, Vick, and Peeta were engrossed in a game of poker.

"You're getting much better," Gale said, when Vick won the first few rounds.

"Rye's given me some pointers," Vick said.

Gale turned to Peeta. "Your brother is a good player then?"

"He likes to think so." Peeta's cheeks flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Katniss wondered at his reaction.

Madge yawned after a long while and Gale offered to move the game to the Pony quarters.

"No, we can stop now," Peeta said. "I probably should be getting some rest. I'll have to head back tomorrow."

Gale gave Peeta and Vick each a lit candle in a stand and the three of them left the house, giving Katniss and Madge privacy to change into their nightclothes.

"Did you pass through Mellark Ranch when you arrived here?" Madge unbuttoned her dress.

"I did. The stage stopped at the trading post to change horses. Peeta fed us some stew." Katniss slipped out of her dress and pulled her nightgown over her head.

"What is his brother like?"

"He's taller than Peeta and has a bushy beard." Katniss unpinned her hair, freeing her braid to hang down her back. She rubbed her scalp that was tender from where the hairpins had jabbed it.

Madge shook her head. "I don't mean his appearance. I'm wondering about his character. Because Vick was most definitely cheating. I saw him slip a card up his sleeve."

That probably explained Peeta's reaction to Gale's question, Katniss thought.

"Two brothers running a trading post," Madge continued, as she unpinned her hair. "All those people passing through ready to be swindled. And Peeta is so friendly, and handsome too. He's probably a hit with all the ladies."

Madge didn't say anymore but Katniss understood exactly what her cousin's wife was doing, planting a seed of doubt regarding Peeta. But while she didn't see anything in Peeta's actions that indicated bad character, Madge's comment about the ladies made her uncomfortable. Had Peeta chased down other women, lifted them into carriages, and supplied them with a loaf of bread?

The excitement she'd felt upon seeing Peeta disappeared. Instead she was sad and irritated once more with Madge.

Gale soon returned.

"Goodnight Katniss," he said before going behind the curtain to join his wife.

Katniss put her hands over her ears as soon as the couple began to murmur to each other. It was awkward to live in such close proximity to the married pair. She made every effort to give them as much privacy as she could, but it was impossible to do so at bedtime. It was no wonder Madge was trying to marry her off and get her out of the house.

After a long time, Katniss pulled her hands from her ears. Madge and Gale had fallen asleep; she could hear their even breathing. But Katniss couldn't sleep. She crept out of bed, wrapping the blanket snuggly around her nightdress, opened the door, and crept outside.

It was a clear night and the light that shown from the stars and the moon illuminated the darkness. Katniss breathed in the fresh air.

The bray of the horses startled her. She turned toward the corral noting that Peeta was standing with his back to her, likely checking on his horse before he turned in.

Katniss thought to return to the house before he could see her. She didn't want him to think she was spying on him, but it was too late. He turned and gave her a small wave. Instead of going into the riders' house to join Vick, he walked toward her.

She licked her lips nervously. She was like a giddy schoolgirl with a crush, wanting to talk to him, yet also wanting to run and hide.

"Beautiful evening," he said when he got a couple of feet from her. He tilted his head upward and glanced at the stars before dropping his head and catching her eyes.

"You couldn't sleep?" He gestured toward the blanket she'd wrapped tightly around herself. It was then that she realized she wasn't even properly dressed. She was immediately glad for the cover of night.

"No," she murmured.

Neither spoke for a minute. Uncomfortable with the silence, Katniss burst out. "Thank you for the bread. It was delicious. I can give you your handkerchief back."

"No, you keep it. I _want_ you to keep it."

Katniss raised her eyebrows at his curious answer, but she merely nodded. She had no intention of returning the handkerchief anyway. She'd only said it to make conversation.

"So are you enjoying your move here?"

"It's different than I expected." She couldn't tell him her real feelings. He'd think she was a terrible ingrate.

"Well, from the dinner conversation it sounds like you're fitting right in here."

Katniss frowned. Did he believe that? She supposed after listening to Madge and Gale he likely did.

"Do you miss your family?" Peeta continued.

Without even thinking she exclaimed, "They're all dead."

Peeta's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He sounded flustered and immediately Katniss felt sorry for him. He was merely making conversation and didn't realize he'd stumbled into a snare.

He took a step forward and put his hand out to touch her arm lightly. It was a comforting gesture that lasted for just a moment, but through the blanket and the sleeve of her nightdress, she shivered at his touch.

Another awkward silence followed. Katniss was sure Peeta was going to say "goodnight." But she wasn't ready for him to go. So haltingly she described the fire that had taken the lives of her family.

His face took on an expression of compassion. She had kept her feelings bottled up for so long, sharing the initial pain with Annie and Finnick but then slamming the stopper onto the bottle. But now that the cork was out again, she found herself talking faster, telling Peeta that the move was supposed to be a fresh start, but she wasn't sure now. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

By the time she was done speaking, her cheeks were wet. Peeta had moved closer while she was talking; when she stopped, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

No one had hugged her in months. Annie had been the last to hug her, but the arms of that slim bird-like woman, were nothing like that of Peeta whose strong arms held her fast. She could feel the steady beating of his heart against her palms that were pressed up against his chest. He held her a long time until she grew warm in the cool evening air. Then he dropped his arms.

Immediately she felt the loss.

"Thank you for telling me." His voice was low. "I'm so sorry. But things will get better. They always do. Life does go on in spite of our losses."

She wanted to ask him how he knew.

Instead, she gave him an embarrassed smile, bringing her hands to her damp cheeks to wipe them dry.

He smiled back at her and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

She let out a soft whimper when he stepped back.

"Good night, Katniss."

"Good night Peeta," she mumbled, too embarrassed about her involuntary moan to even look at his face. She turned and hurried back to the house.

Once inside she lay down on her bed, rearranging the blanket, and ran a finger over her lips that still registered the chapped feel of his. Why had she let him kiss her? But she knew why. She'd been thinking about Peeta for some time now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta dreamed of Katniss that night as he lay on the dirt floor of the Pony rider's house. There was only one bed, a thick pallet filled hay, and Vick claimed it. The dream was long and involved but when Peeta opened his eyes the only part he remembered was the end where he and Katniss were sitting in a meadow. Two young children played nearby, picking dandelions and linking the stems to make necklaces of yellow.

It was a couple of hours after sunrise when he awoke, and a different youth was sleeping in the bed. The westbound Pony rider had already passed the mochila along to Vick and fallen asleep. He was snoring loudly. Embarrassed, Peeta realized he'd slept through the loud call of the horn.

Katniss, who was doing laundry in front of the house, gave him a shy smile, as he approached. "There's some food inside for you," she said.

Madge offered him coffee and biscuits. "Are you heading straight home?" she asked, while Peeta ate.

"Yes, it's a lot of work for my brother to run the station by himself."

Peeta exited the cabin and came alongside Katniss.

He still couldn't believe his good luck in being able to be alone with her the previous evening. He wished he had more time and they had more privacy. He wanted to learn more about her. Kiss her again. Hear her say that she had no interest whatsoever in the farmer. But he was guessing that she didn't because she hadn't objected when he kissed her. Still he wanted to make sure that she understood that he was interested before he left.

He reached for her hand, which was wet from the laundry, and squeezed it. "It was nice seeing you."

"Have a safe journey home Peeta."

He grinned. "Maybe I'll send a note by Vick to tell you about it. Would that be all right?"

Her eyes lit up. "That would be nice. I'll look forward to it."

Pleased at her answer, Peeta turned and walked to the corral. Gale had saddled his horse.

"It was good to meet you Peeta. Would you keep an eye on Vick for me?"

"I will and thanks for your hospitality."

As Peeta rode away from Hawthorne Station, he realized that making the journey had been one of Rye's better ideas. He was glad he'd taken advantage of his brother's generosity in allowing him the time away.

In his eyes it had been a most successful trip. He had talked with Katniss, kissed her, and even got her to agree to accept a letter from him. Yes, things were looking up.

Lost in his thoughts about his time at Hawthorne Station, Peeta was soon at Sae's and Ephraim's place. It was lunchtime and the pair fed him well, a hearty stew with a sweet cake for dessert.

The couple was friendly, and eager for conversation and Peeta found himself telling them about his visit to Hawthorne Station, briefly describing the people who lived there.

"Are they eating well?" Sae was still concerned about Vick's small size.

"Yes," Peeta reassured her. "I think Vick might not have fully grown yet."

Peeta would have liked to stay longer, but he thought it best he got home. He made good time and reached Boggs' station around dinner. But he didn't see any of the family outside the house, so he simply rode past.

He pushed his horse to continue. He passed Tobias Jackson's station, not wishing to encounter the man again. Near to midnight, Peeta realized that his horse was close to exhaustion. He looked for a place to stop. He hadn't taken a gun with him and wolves were howling in the distance. His horse wouldn't be able to outrun wolves if they were to attack.

He heard shouting before he saw Cato's house. From the sounds of it, the man and his wife were in the midst of a loud argument.

Hesitant about interrupting, Peeta climbed down from his horse and led it to a nearby stream to drink. When his horse had its fill, Peeta scanned the area for some kind of natural shelter to bed for the night.

Suddenly the door to the house, opened and out came Cato, clutching a bottle. The door slammed shut behind him. The man walked away from the house.

"Cato," Peeta called.

The man turned his head at the sound.

"Who's there?" Cato slurred.

He was drunk. "Peeta Mellark from Mellark Ranch."

"I remember you."

"Could you put me up for the night?"

Cato laughed. "You can sleep outside with me. My wife threw me out." He raised the bottle lifting it toward Peeta in a toast-like motion.

He let Peeta put his horse in the corral and then the two men sat outside, leaning against the fenced area.

"I'm being rude. You're probably thirsty too." Cato handed the whiskey bottle to Peeta.

Peeta took a quick swallow. It burned his throat as it went down. He pulled two biscuits from his pocket. Sae had given them to him, worried that he wouldn't have dinner for the night. He handed a biscuit to Cato.

The man took a bite. "This is delicious. Who made it?"

"The woman who lives at the last relay station before Hawthorne Station."

"If I wasn't already married I'd saddle my horse and go marry her," Cato declared.

Peeta chuckled. "She's at least seventy and already wed."

Cato frowned. "Isn't it a shame that all the good ones are taken?"

Peeta shook his head at Cato. The poor man seemed to survive on a good dollop of fantasy and "what ifs."

"Are you married?" Cato took another swig.

"No," Peeta remembered his dream from the previous evening. It had been a sign, he was sure of it, although he hadn't been able to work out exactly how it would come about.

"Stay single and free," Cato warned. "I wish I had. But now with a second child on the way I'm trapped."

The man's wife hadn't impressed Peeta when he'd first met her, but maybe she had a reason for her anger. Cato seemed to be a dreamer and he certainly liked his whiskey. He'd already drunk a third of the bottle.

It wasn't long until Cato fell asleep, the bottle propped in his arms. Peeta pulled the cork from Cato's pocket and stuffed it into the mouth of the bottle.

When Peeta woke up in the late morning, Cato was nowhere in sight. Peeta got up and retrieved his horse. As he was leading it away from the house, Cato's wife called to him.

"Want some food?"

Even though Peeta _was_ hungry, he shook his head. "No thanks, I'll be home soon." He didn't want to get caught in the middle of Cato's marriage difficulties. He didn't want anyone to sour the positive thoughts he had coming back from visiting Katniss.

As he rode the last leg home, Peeta composed a letter to Katniss in his head describing his journey and the people occupying the relay stations. He ended by telling her how much she meant to him.

In his mind, he pictured Katniss receiving the letter, clutching it to her heart, and smiling. Lost in his fine thoughts, he was just a short distance away from Mellark Ranch when he noticed a wagon positioned close to the trading post, its white canvas cover standing out against the brown soddy.

At the shallow stream not far from the house, Vick was standing guard as four oxen drank.

Peeta made his way toward the youth. "I missed you yesterday morning when you left," he said, climbing down from his horse and leading it to the stream. "Did you have a good ride?"

Vick nodded.

"So what's this?" Peeta said pointing toward the oxen. "How'd you get roped into watering some travelers' oxen? Did a wheel break?"

"No. The lady's wheel didn't break. She's here to stay."

"Stay? Who?" The only woman Peeta could think that would stay with him and Rye was their mother, and surely she wouldn't come west in a wagon. She didn't even know where the brothers lived.

"You're brother's sweetheart, or wife, or whoever she is," Vick explained.

"What?" His face grew warm. What had Rye done now? His brother had gotten into scrapes before, tangled with unsavory types, made dubious trades, even flirted with married women whose husbands were not amused. But Rye had never gone so far as to move a woman into their home before.

And he'd recently railed on Peeta for complaining about their bachelor life.

Peeta waited until his horse drank its fill to lead her back to the corral.

There was another youth there brushing down the horses. "Are you Peeta?" the fair-haired boy, who looked to be about fourteen, asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Sam. I'm Delly's brother."

Peeta groaned in frustration. Was that the woman's name?

"Do you know where Rye is?"

"He went hunting. Delly wanted some meat to cook for dinner."

Rye's woman had taken over the cooking? That was the one chore that Peeta enjoyed. He was good at it and he'd been complimented often by the passengers from the stages for his stews and baked goods. Right now, without a bakery, it was the only baking he could do.

He slammed the wooden gate shut and headed for the house to speak with Delly.

Peeta looked inside the open door. He didn't recognize the interior at all. The house was clean and even pleasant looking. There was new furniture. A wooden hutch displaying dishes made of china sat across from the table, which was covered with a white cloth.

At the far end of the room, a curtain had been hung. Beyond the curtain, which remained open, was a real bed with a thin mattress sitting on a brass frame and covered with a pink and purple patchwork quilt. Hooks had been added along the wall. Rye's shirts hung on them.

The entire setting was cozy and ordered, reminding Peeta of the Boggs' family home and Hawthorne Station.

"Hello, you must be Peeta," a woman called out from behind him.

Her voice was high-pitched and syrupy. Peeta turned. "You look so much like your brother," the woman chirped. "I'm Delly."

Peeta stared at the buxom woman, whose blonde locks were piled atop her head. An apron covered her dark dress. He didn't know if he should throw her out for moving in, or hug her for cleaning up their house. He couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Do you mind letting me inside?"

Stepping aside, Peeta allowed the woman to enter.

Following her in he spoke up. "I've been away for a few days. Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

The absurd notion flashed in his head that maybe squatters had taken over the ranch. Maybe they'd killed Rye and were only pretending he was away.

Delly laughed. "I suppose it's a surprise to find me here. Rye said you'd be surprised. But he thought you might be bringing back a sweetheart of your own. Have you?"

Peeta shook his head dumbly. Was his brother deranged? Did he expect that Peeta would have convinced Katniss to return with him? Only a woman in desperate circumstances would agree to such a plan. But he expected that might be Delly's story.

"Sit down I'll make you some tea and we can get to know each other," she suggested.

Peeta raised his eyebrows irritated at the woman's invitation to sit at his own dining table, but he sat down and watched her make the tea. It took longer than usual as she steeped it first in a flowered porcelain pot before pouring it into two blue mugs. Peeta was used to dropping a pinch of leaves into the mug and letting it steep in the mug.

"Sugar," Delly asked.

Peeta shook his head, and then watched as Delly put several spoonfuls into her own cup.

That stuff's expensive, he thought to himself as he watched Delly stir it into her tea.

"How did you meet my brother?" Peeta began.

"We met at Ft. Kearny a few weeks ago."

When Rye went to pick up supplies, Peeta remembered. His brother had never mentioned meeting a woman.

Delly continued. "My husband got ill on the trip west..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes filled with tears.

"Where were you headed?"

"Pikes Peak. We were planning to mine for gold."

Figures, Peeta thought. He and Rye had done enough trade with men heading for the various gold diggings over the years. Most had been pleasant enough, but they'd all shared a similar idea, that of making it rich quick. In fact, Rye and Peeta had even joked about what fools those men were and now his brother had attached himself to the wife of one those fools.

Peeta took a sip of tea. "So how did you end up at Mellark Ranch?"

Delly blushed. "That's between your brother and me." Her voice took on a coy tone.

Peeta clenched his hand tightly around the tin mug, not caring if it was being burned. In truth, the pain gave his mind something to focus on.

"Oh how rude of me," Delly blurt out. "Would you like something to eat?"

Suddenly Peeta realized that he _was_ hungry. He hadn't eaten much since the previous day's meal with Sae and Ephraim.

"I would."

Delly stood up and pulled a plate from the mantle filled with cornbread.

Peeta reached for a piece and took a bite. As soon as he began to chew he knew that Rye hadn't been attracted to Delly for her cooking.

**Author's Note: Sleeping arrangements that allowed for little privacy, such as that described at Hawthorne Station were common in the West. Privacy was in short supply as extended families lived and slept together in what was essentially a large room. In fact, this writer read a first-hand account of a woman who spent her wedding night in a bed with her husband that was located only feet away from her in-laws' bed. **

**Gold was discovered in the area north of what is now Pike's Peak, Colorado, in 1858. An estimated 100,000 gold seekers took part in the gold rush. The participants were known as the "Fifty-Niners" and their motto was "Pike's Peak or Bust."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katniss watched Peeta ride away and wondered if she'd ever see him again. Would he write to her as he promised? She certainly hoped so.

"What did he say to you?" Madge stood in the doorway.

Katniss turned. "He said goodbye." Was Madge spying on her?

Madge eyed her suspiciously. "When you're done with that laundry, do you think you could kill something for dinner?"

"I suppose." Katniss returned to her work, rubbing Gale's shirt against the washboard furiously.

Later while she was out hunting with Gale, he asked her about Peeta. "Am I imagining it or is there something between you and that station manager?"

Katniss avoided his eyes. Why would Gale think that? Unless he'd gotten out of bed and listened to her private conversation with Peeta. Observed Peeta's hug. Witnessed Peeta kiss her.

"Why do you ask?" She kept her voice light.

"Well, it was a hell of a long ride he made just to deliver a horn. Vick could have gotten by until he got back to Mellark Ranch."

Katniss didn't say anything.

Gale continued. "He spent a lot of time staring at you over dinner, and afterwards during the card game, too."

Her face grew flushed. She hadn't realized that Peeta was gazing at her.

"Madge says he said goodbye to you personally. He reached for your hand."

Katniss snorted. Was that what this was about? Had Madge put Gale up to this questioning?

"Look Katniss, I don't know what's going on. If he _is _interested in you, he should have spoken to me about it. I can't say I see much future with someone who lives so far away. I know it's not my business…"

"You're right, it _is_ none of your business." Katniss' eyes were blazing. Did Gale think that Peeta had to ask his permission to pay her some attention? Gale was not her father.

The problem was that Katniss had no father to give advice or approval. She was entirely on her own in this matter. It was a very confusing place to be.

"Well, Darius is a good friend. You shouldn't be leading him on if you don't mean it."

"I'm not leading him on." She raised her voice.

"I say you are. If I was Darius, I'd think you favored me."

"Well, I don't favor him. In fact, if it makes you happy I'll tell him to go to hell the next time he visits here." As soon as the words flew out of her mouth, Katniss regretted them. She wasn't angry with Darius, she wasn't even so angry with Gale, but she was tired of Madge's obvious attempts to play matchmaker.

Gale shook his head. "I'm sorry I even brought it up Catnip," he said, slipping back to calling her the childhood nickname. "I'll talk to Darius. I just don't want to see you miss out. He's a good man."

Nothing further was said about the matter. Darius' visits stopped. Katniss wasn't sure if it was because Gale had spoken with him or because planting season had begun. At any rate she was glad for the reprieve.

She didn't have time to waste on a gentleman caller. Her workload at Hawthorne Station had increased as Madge was near to giving birth. It seemed that overnight her belly had expanded. Her ankles were swollen and she had trouble walking. She spent most of the day in bed knitting, while Katniss took on the cooking, as well.

The Pony Express continued to run on schedule. There was always a rider stationed at Hawthorne Station, either Vick or Jimmy. Unfortunately Jimmy preferred to spend his time sleeping or lazing about. He didn't offer to help out, which irritated Madge considerably especially when Vick mentioned helping Peeta build a third sod house at Mellark Ranch.

When Vick had returned after Peeta's visit, he told a curious tale involving Rye and a woman who'd taken up residency at the station.

"She kicked Peeta right out of the house. He's bunking in the riders' quarters. I'm helping him build his own soddy."

Madge threw Katniss a knowing glance as if to confirm that the Mellarks were immoral louts. Katniss knew that a lack of preachers often prevented legal weddings from taking place. It wasn't unheard of that a couple might live together as man and wife in a common-law agreement until they could be officially married.

Yet Vick's description of Peeta's angry reaction made her suspect there was something more to the story. She wondered if Peeta had written about it in the letter that Vick told her privately that Peeta had given him to carry. But when Vick took off his cap, where he claimed to have placed the letter, it was gone.

"I must have lost it," he told Katniss.

Vick didn't notice her disappointment. He was too busy telling her about the wolves that had chased him halfway across his route.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After choking down Delly's cornbread, Peeta had left the house. Delly had told him that his brother had moved all of his clothing to the Pony riders' quarters. Peeta got there to find that in addition to his personal belongings, the trading goods that had been stored in the main house because they hadn't fit in the storage building, were also there. The riders' quarters was a mess, while Peeta's former home had been turned into a cozy abode for Rye and his woman to play house.

Angrily Peeta lined the sacks of flour and sugar and beans against the wall in an orderly fashion, and then folded and stacked the Indian wares in another corner of the room. He kept the center clear for sleeping. Because more people than the Pony rider would be using the space.

"You did a bang up job," Sam commented, when Peeta finished.

"Thanks." He turned to study the boy, who was about Vick's size. "When did you and your sister arrive?"

"Two days ago."

Peeta frowned. It was almost as if Rye had planned the entire thing. Maybe that's why he'd been so insistent that Peeta pay Katniss a visit. At any rate, the timing of it had been too good to be true.

"Delly, I got a turkey," Rye shouted. Peeta stepped outside the riders' quarters to greet his brother. Rye's face was clean-shaven, making him look younger and closer to Peeta's age.

The look was one Rye had favored when he'd been interested in a woman in the past so Peeta wasn't surprised, but it had been a long while since he'd seen his brother beardless.

"Hey Peet, did you have a favorable trip?" The expression on Rye's face was wary.

Peeta grimaced. "We need to talk Rye."

"Let me give Delly the turkey first."

Delly had already left the house and was oohing and aahing over the bird. Once Rye handed it over, she pushed at his chest. "Talk to your brother. I've got this."

She turned to smile at Peeta but he didn't smile back.

The two brothers set off on a walk. As soon as they were out of earshot of the trading post, Peeta lashed out. "What's going on Rye? I've been gone a total of four days, and you've moved a woman into the house. She said she met you weeks ago at Ft. Kearny. You never mentioned her at all. I thought we were partners."

Rye rubbed his chin nervously. "I didn't mention her because she was still married when I met her. I didn't expect to ever see her again. But she showed up two days ago and asked for help. What could I do?"

"You could have sent her back, wherever she came from."

Rye rolled his eyes. "Why would I do that? A pretty widow with a wagon filled with furniture, hundreds of pounds of food, and some savings as well. She has chickens, Peeta. She even has a cow. Think of all the things you could make with eggs and milk."

He grinned at Peeta, only to receive a glare in exchange.

Rye continued. "Her brother appears to be a hard worker, too, and we don't even have to pay him. How could I turn her away? Some man would only take advantage of this situation."

Peeta's eyes widened at his brother's frank admission. It was clear that Rye had decided to be that man.

"So you intend to marry her?"

Rye rubbed his chin again. "It feels so strange to touch my bare skin," he murmured, as if he was trying to change the subject. "I don't know yet. Don't know if she wants to."

"But you're living as man and wife I assume."

His brother flushed. "Yes, we are. That's why we moved your things out to the Pony riders' quarters. I'm guessing things didn't go so well for you at Hawthorne Station since you're having such a conniption."

"I had a fine visit."

"But she didn't come back here with you, did she?"

"Of course she didn't." He wanted to add that Katniss wasn't anything like this woman Delly who had latched onto the first man she saw as soon as her husband had stopped breathing. And while he had sympathy for Delly's predicament, he wondered at her behavior. Perhaps his brother had finally met his match. By the looks of things, the rapid way Delly had taken over Mellark Ranch, Peeta thought she was winning.

"You shouldn't complain, you know," Rye said. "You were the one who put the thought in my head by complaining about our bachelor ways."

Peeta's face darkened. He refused to take responsibility for his brother's actions.

"She's cleaned up the house real nice and is doing the cooking too."

"About that…"

"I know she isn't such a good cook," Rye admitted. "But I was thinking you could teach her."

Before the turkey dinner was even on the table, Peeta had already begun to make plans for a third sod house, a home just for him. Why not? Maybe he would be ending his bachelor days too.

He had even enlisted Sam and Vick to help him dig up sod to make bricks when Delly called. "Dinner's ready. Come and get it."

After not eating much for more than a day, Peeta gulped down the stringy meat that Delly had cut up and boiled, and the rest of the dry cornbread, as well.

"It's nice to see a man with a good appetite," Delly said.

Peeta smiled faintly. The food was already sitting like a rock in his stomach.

After the meal ended, Delly encouraged the men to play a game of cards while she mended one of Rye's shirts. She handed a deck of cards to Rye.

"It's sure fine to have a woman around." Rye caught Peeta's eye.

Peeta frowned.

Delly lifted her head. "How did your visit go…" she began, but Peeta interrupted her. Vick was sitting at the table and had given him a curious look. Peeta didn't want the youth to hear about the real reason he'd journeyed to Hawthorne Station.

"Do you have any paper Delly?" Peeta asked. "I want to write a letter."

Delly nodded. She set her mending down and opened a drawer in the hutch. She pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. "Here Peeta."

She bit her lip. "I think I'll write a letter when you finish using the pencil. I should probably let my husband's family know what happened."

Peeta wondered if she planned to mention her current living arrangement. But he didn't think on it long. He was pondering what to write to Katniss.

Although he had thought over the wording on his journey home, he sat there stumped once he pencil was in his hand. Finally he decided to keep it simple. He told of his safe return to Mellark Ranch. He decided he should probably mention his brother's new living situation because Vick would likely talk of it.

Even though he was furious about what had occurred in his absence, he painted a pretty picture by saying that Rye had taken a wife. He talked of building his own sod house. He ended the letter by telling Katniss what a pleasure it had been to see her again and encouraging her to write back to him.

When he was done, he folded the paper, sealing the edges with hot wax from the candle.

He hoped to give it to Vick privately, but when Rye teasingly asked "did you write to Katniss?" and everyone turned to look at him, Peeta found himself blushing.

Vick's eyes opened wide. "But Darius is courting her."

Rye chuckled. "Peet intends to put a stop to that."

Peeta glared at his brother.

"Well, it's true," Rye said.

"I think it's very sweet," Delly chimed in. "My husband used to write to me before we married. He wrote me poems." Her voice took on a nostalgic tone.

"I could write you a poem," Rye said.

"I would like that." Delly stared at Rye longingly.

"Time for bed fellows," Rye said suddenly, tossing his playing cards on the table.

"Well good luck with that Peety," Rye said as Peeta put the letter into his pocket.

Peeta, Vick, and Sam each took a lit candle out of the house and made their way to the Pony riders' quarters.

Once inside the three stretched out their bedrolls and blew out the candles.

"I didn't know you were sweet on my cousin," Vick said.

Peeta was glad for the darkness. It was embarrassing to be discussing this with a fifteen-year-old.

"I like her," Peeta said simply. "Would you pass along the letter for me?"

"I'll have to carry it on my person though or else you'll have to pay the Pony rates," Vick said. "And five dollars is a lot of money."

"That would be fine. I'll give it to you before you head back." He didn't want to give Vick any extra time to open the letter and read it."

Peeta wrapped his blanket around himself. He'd been in the saddle for days now. He was exhausted. As he closed his eyes the two youths continued to speak.

"I'd like to be a Pony rider," Sam said.

"Talk to Haymitch Abernathy," Vick advised. "This is a rough job that takes a lot out of a body. I don't doubt that he'll be needing replacements along the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Work picked up considerably at Mellark Ranch over the next couple of weeks. Fortunately Sam and Delly were both hard workers because Peeta was spending every spare minute building a sod house for himself. Sam, Vick, Billie, and even Rye on occasion, helped him to shape the bricks.

Five weeks after the Pony Express began, word came via an eastbound stagecoach that there had been an incident on the Nevada portion of the route.

"Paiute Indians killed five men at Williams Station," the driver told them. "Federal troops along with local folks are forming an army to attack them."

According to the driver, mail headed west was piling up at the station in Salt Lake City. There were no westbound deliveries past Salt Lake and eastbound deliveries from California were cancelled.

Haymitch Abernathy appeared two days later to confirm the story. It made everyone nervous, because it wasn't the Pony rider, but the stationmasters who were killed at their station, and several other stations were burned down.

Delly was quite upset about it. Peeta wondered if she would leave.

But Rye reassured her. "Peeta and I are friends with the Sioux and Cheyenne in this area. Nothing like that would happen here."

And while their station was safe, Peeta worried about Katniss living out at Hawthorne Station.

It was a difficult time made all the more worrisome because Peeta hadn't heard from Katniss. He fretted about it for two weeks until he built up the nerve to mention it to Vick. Sheepishly the youth admitted that he'd lost the letter that Peeta had written to Katniss somewhere along the trail.

Irritated, Peeta set to writing a second letter. Meanwhile, westbound stage traffic slowed and because only the westbound leg of the Pony Express route was operating, after finishing their trip west the Pony riders were obligated to turn around and return to their easternmost post without a mail pouch.

The confusion lasted all of five weeks until United States soldiers became involved. Two battles occurred before the Indians retreated.

At that point, sometime in June the regular Pony Express delivery schedule went back into effect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gale shook Katniss awake from a dead sleep. The cabin was illuminated by a couple of candles and he'd had built up a fire in the stove.

"It's Madge," he murmured. "She's gone into labor."

Katniss blinked a few times and sat up on the small bed.

"Apparently she was in pain during dinner but she didn't say anything." He sounded worried, but Katniss wasn't surprised. It had been clear to her that Madge was suffering during the meal. She'd made awful grimaces and had barely touched her food.

"Let me check on her," Katniss said, as she got up.

"Do you need anything?" Gale asked. "Do you want me to stay?"

In the dim light, the panic in Gale's eyes showed.

"Put on some water to boil," Katniss said. "Then you can go."

It wasn't usual for fathers to be present at a child's birth and even if it were Katniss didn't want Gale around. Finnick had stayed in the room when Annie delivered their son and he'd been more trouble than Annie.

Katniss got up and checked on Madge. The woman was lying on her bed, holding her stomach and sobbing weakly every time a contraction hit.

"You need to get out of your clothes," Katniss warned. "Childbirth is messy business."

She quickly stripped the bed of the quilt, and stripped Madge of her nightclothes. In the dimly-lit house, it was impossible for Katniss to see if Madge was close to delivery. So she sat next to her on the bed and held her hand, letting Madge squeeze it tightly as the waves of pain took over. As the pain came quicker, Katniss attempted a second look. More by touch than sight, but when she felt the matted hair on the baby's head, she realized that the child was making its way out.

"Push," she said to Madge.

Madge, who's always appeared reserved and too perfect for Katniss' liking, grunted and yelled and screamed profanities as she pushed the baby out of her body.

Light was seeping into the house when Katniss retrieved the baby boy. She cut the cord that still linked the child to Madge and put the child into Madge's arms.

It was bright daylight when Gale returned to the house. Katniss had cleaned everything up and had a hot meal on the table, cornmeal porridge, biscuits, and preserves.

The curtains were parted and Madge lay in bed with the baby sleeping at her side.

"It's a boy," Madge called to Gale who rushed to her side.

Vick was at Mellark Ranch, but Jimmy the other rider came inside to eat. He glanced at the baby and grinned. "My ma's expecting one too."

Later while Madge slept and the men left to do chores, Katniss sat down to write to Peeta. She'd never had the opportunity to answer his letter, not because she was too busy, although there was that, but because she didn't want Madge to know they were writing to each other.

She'd sworn Vick to secrecy about Peeta's letters. It wasn't hard to do. Vick liked the Mellark brothers. His job as a Pony rider, with its generous salary and continual travel had helped Vick to mature rapidly. He now considered himself independent from his family and able to make decisions for himself.

Katniss bit her lip after writing her salutation. She'd mentally composed dozens of letters while out hunting, while cooking, while doing the laundry. But things sounded so much better in her mind. The same words looked stilted and silly when written down.

She finally decided to keep it simple. She thanked Peeta for his letter. She asked about his health and mentioned that she was well. She talked of hunting and gardening. Lastly she mentioned the birth of the baby, whom Gale and Madge had named Samuel in honor of Gale's father.

She looked over her words. How routine and ordinary her life was. Would Peeta even care? For a moment she thought to tear the paper up and toss it into the stove. Why bother? Gale was right, of course. It wasn't likely that anything would come of writing to Peeta.

And yet she reminded herself that he had taken the time to write her a second letter after Vick lost the first. At the very least he was a friend.

The baby whimpered and Madge woke with a startle.

"Katniss," she called.

Katniss quickly signed her name to the missive and folded the paper, sealing the edges with candle wax. She shoved the letter into her pocket. She'd sneak it to Vick when he returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Pony Express schedule took a complicated turn in early July when Haymitch Abernathy showed up at all the stations under his supervision with a new, more aggressive schedule.

"The company wants twice a week delivery of the mail, so riders will be working twice as much," he explained. The increase in work didn't mean an increase in pay, however.

Peeta was thankful for the first time that Delly and Sam were there to help him and Rye. Between the stagecoaches, the Oregon Trail travelers, and the Pony riders, Mellark Ranch was a bustle of activity.

The sod house he'd begun building the day he'd returned from Hawthorne Station was complete. Every evening before he went to sleep in his own house, he pulled out the two letters he'd now received from Katniss and reread them. The simple notes that talked about her daily activities acted as a balm to his emotions.

His last thought before falling asleep was a strong determination to see her again.

**Author's Note: The United States courts upheld common-law marriages on the frontier in the 1800s. The courts held that because frontier life was so mobile and so removed from any governing authority, a promise between two parties was equivalent to a contract. There is no religious or legal ceremony in a common-law marriage. Instead couples live as man and wife and present themselves as such to others. About fifteen states in America still recognize common-law marriages today.**

**It was estimated that the Paiute Indian war cost Russell, Majors and Waddell about $75,000 as several stations were burned down and horses were stolen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Baby Samuel was a poor sleeper. He woke up a couple of times a night. Even though Madge was quick to put him to her breast, his cries often woke Katniss.

It wasn't easy for her to fall back asleep. She'd lie in bed and list the work for the day ahead, but eventually she'd find herself growing sad as she reminisced about her family and the life she'd lost.

The only thing that cheered her up was to reflect on Peeta's letters. They weren't that different from the ones she'd written to him, a simple retelling of his chores at Mellark Ranch, but his optimistic spirit shined through. Thinking on his words quieted her mind, and she'd drift off to sleep in a calm and relaxed mood.

But as the summer days passed, her mood grew more and more piqued. She felt like a servant in her cousin's house. Madge's focus was on taking care of Samuel, not the running of a household. She left that for Katniss.

Katniss envied Vick the freedom he had as a Pony rider. She wished for the same opportunity. Instead she was stuck at Hawthorne Station like a caged bird.

The men who ran the Pony Express would never hire a woman to be a rider. Women were considered to be the physically weaker sex. Their vocation was to tend to the family.

But in addition to the social objections, it wasn't practical. The mochila was designed to fit over a standard saddle. Women riders used sidesaddles because of their long skirts. And it would be considered indecent for a woman to don the rider's garb of pants and a flannel shirt.

It was all the more frustrating because Katniss could ride. Her family had always owned horses. She'd rode bareback as a young girl. When she'd gotten older, she'd worn a pair of her father's old pants. Her mother had been horrified, of course. But it hadn't mattered because only her family had seen her in that attire.

In late August she got the opportunity to break free of her cage. Vick was out hunting with Gale when he tripped and was injured.

The two brothers argued as they walked back to the house.

"You can't ride." Gale insisted.

"Of course I can," Vick blustered. "I still have use of my good arm."

Katniss, who had been hanging diapers to dry on a rope Gale had strung across two wooden posts, lifted her head.

Her younger cousin's face was pale, and he was biting his lip as if in pain. His upper body was partially bent over as he walked.

Katniss hastily finished with the diapers and followed her cousins inside.

Vick was sitting on the long bench, with his back against the table. Gale was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Damn it Gale," Vick cursed, as his brother pulled the shirt off him. "You're making it hurt worse."

Madge poked her head out from behind the curtained bedroom. She was wrapped in a shawl for modesty, but it was obvious that she had been nursing the baby. "Vick, I don't like that foul language. Maybe it's accepted at Mellark Ranch, but not here."

The hint of a smile appeared on Gale's face. It was all Katniss could do to not laugh outright. Uncle Samuel, Baby Samuel's namesake, had been well-known for his crude language.

Katniss studied Vick's chest. His left shoulder was squared off, not rounded like his right one.

Gale turned to her. "What do you think?"

"His shoulder is out of joint. We need to push it back into place," Katniss said, taking a step forward. She touched Vick's arm, ever so slightly. Vick let out a moan.

"Where did you put the whiskey?" Gale asked Madge, who had come out from behind the curtain, without the baby.

Madge shook her head. "That's for emergencies."

"Damn it Madge, this is an emergency. We need to relax Vick because it's going to hurt like hell."

Katniss wondered if Gale was purposely cursing to irritate his wife or if he simply reverted back to the language of his childhood when he was upset.

A look of fear came into Vick's eyes.

"It'll be quick," Katniss promised.

Madge went back behind the curtain and returned with a bottle. She handed it to her husband, her lips pressed together tightly.

Gale put the bottle to his mouth, biting into the cork, and pulling it out with his teeth. He put it to his brother's lips.

"Have a swallow. It will numb you."

After Vick took a couple of long pulls, Katniss told him to get on top of the table.

"The table?" Madge fumed. "What about the bed?" She pointed to Katniss' pallet.

"We need a solid surface," Katniss explained.

Once Vick lay down with both arms at his side, Katniss reached for his left arm and began to gently raise it up.

A grimace covered Vick's face. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Do you have something he could bite down on?" Katniss asked, holding Vick's arm. Gale looked around the cabin and picked up a potholder. He rolled it up and shoved it into his brother's open mouth.

Katniss continued to lift the youth's arm over his head until a popping sound was heard.

"There." Carefully she lowered his arm. "He needs a sling to hold it in place. Do you have any cloth?" She looked to Madge, who went back into the bedroom for a moment before returning with a blue dress.

"You can tear this up."

Katniss' eyes widened as she looked over the dress. It looked to be fine. "But this is still good," she protested.

"It's completely out of fashion. I was going to cut it up anyway to make a quilt."

Katniss frowned, but she pulled at the side seam of the skirt and tore a large piece of the cotton cloth away. She folded it over, making a sling. She bent Vick's arm at the elbow and tied the ends of the material behind his neck.

"I can still do my run," Vick said when he climbed down from the table. "I'm not due to leave until tomorrow."

Gale shook his head. "I don't think you can. How can you transfer the mochila at the relay stations? How can you get on and off four horses along the way? I think we need to ask Jimmy to do your run."

"A double shift?" Vick snorted. "That's too much time in the saddle. He'll never last the entire distance."

Gale's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I can do it then."

"You're too heavy Gale," Vick said. "You'll slow the horse and get the mail off schedule."

"Like you'd be on time with only one arm working."

"What about me?" Katniss offered.

Vick guffawed loudly, and for a moment Katniss wanted to punch his left shoulder.

"No," Madge shrieked. "It wouldn't be safe. What if Indians captured you?"

Katniss turned to Madge surprised at her outburst. She didn't know Madge cared about her that much.

"I've never run into any Indians on the route," Vick countered. He glanced at Katniss. "But you're a woman. You couldn't do it."

Katniss pulled herself up to her full height. "I can ride a horse as well as you can Vick Hawthorne."

"She's right about that," Gale said. "But you're not doing it Katniss. It's too risky. Abernathy would be furious if I let you do the run. He might even take the home station away from us." He sighed. "If Jimmy can't do a double, then I guess I'll have to do it. Damn the schedule."

"Watch your mouth, Gale." Madge's voice was sharp.

"I don't have to leave til tomorrow," Vick said. "Let me rest up. I'll be fine." He headed for the door. "I'm a little sleepy. I think I'll take a nap."

Vick slept through dinner.

"Should we wake him?" Madge asked.

Gale shook his head. "He probably passed out from the whiskey but he needs the rest."

The sun stayed up high in the sky later in the summer, but it was beginning to set when Vick woke up and left the riders' house. "Can I have some more whiskey my shoulder's aching real bad."

Gale frowned. "Eat something first. Otherwise you'll get a sick headache from all that liquor."

Katniss was outside taking the diapers off the clothesline. Overhearing the two brothers, she stopped her work to check Vick's shoulder again

"When can I take off the sling?" Vick asked her.

"Not for a while. You need the support so that your body can heal."

"But I can't ride with this thing."

"You can't ride at all Vick," Katniss stated. "You'll only end up injuring yourself worse. What if your shoulder pops out of joint mid-ride?"

"Damn it all." Vick pulled at his hair with his free hand.

Madge rushed out of the house. "Vick, if I hear anymore language like that from you, I'll…" She looked helplessly at Gale.

"She's right," Gale said to his brother. "I don't want you swearing around my wife and baby. Now go inside and get something to eat."

The next morning Gale swore loudly enough to bring Katniss and Madge out of the soddy to see what was going on. He had found the whiskey bottle empty, lying on the ground. He rushed into the Pony quarters only to come out fuming.

"Vick's passed out completely."

Madge grimaced. "That's why I didn't want him getting hold of the whiskey."

Gale sighed. "If Jimmy refuses to do a double, I'll have to do it myself

"No." Madge stamped her foot. "I won't allow it. You can't leave two women and a baby alone with two teenage boys, one of whom is injured and the other lazy."

"Well someone's got to take the damn mail, Madge."

Madge's face crumpled like she was ready to cry. Katniss wondered at her expression. Was she truly that upset or was she skillful at manipulating Gale?

Katniss left the couple to discuss the matter and set out to harvest green beans in the garden. A couple of hours later, the shrill noise of the horn called out. Gale was ready with the saddled horse in front of the house.

But when the rider stopped, it wasn't Jimmy. A young man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties sat in the saddle.

"Is this Hawthorne Station?" The man was breathing heavily.

"It is," Gale answered. "Where's Jimmy?"

"Sick in bed. I've just ridden a double, probably 140 miles. I must have been in the saddle 15 or 16 hours."

"Who are you?"

"Willie Cooper." The man dismounted and immediately stumbled to the ground."

"Let me help you," Gale said, pulling the man to his feet.

Gale lifted the mail pouch from the man's saddle and draped it over the fresh horse's back.

As the man caught his breath, he looked around the station. "Nice place you got here." His eyes stopped on Katniss. "That your sister?" he asked Gale, his mouth curling up into a sly smile.

A curious expression crossed Gale's face. "No, it's the next rider."

The man's eyebrows shot up as Gale turned to Katniss. "Put on Vick's clothes. You don't want to get too far off schedule."

Lightheaded with giddiness, Katniss dropped the peas into the pail and ran to the riders' quarters. Vick was snoring. She picked up a pair of his pants that lay crumpled on the floor and a flannel shirt that hung on a hook in the sod wall. She grabbed his slouch hat, gun holster, and horn off the chair where they lay. She put the hat on. It didn't cover her braided updo completely but she hoped at first glance it would hide her appearance as a woman.

She carried everything else back to the main house to change in the privacy of the curtained bedroom.

As she dressed, she heard Madge yelling at Gale. "It's not safe."

"She'll be all right," Gale muttered.

Katniss estimated that the mail was delayed a good ten minutes before she mounted the horse to go.

"Do you have the revolver?" Gale asked.

She nodded. She'd picked it up off the high shelf where Madge insisted it be stored, before she left the main house. It was sitting in Vick's holster.

"Be careful," Gale cautioned, before slapping the side of the horse to send Katniss off.

Hawthorne Station was a mile from the main trail that followed along the Platte seventy-five miles east to Mellark Ranch. Katniss had no fears of getting lost once she got onto the trail. Her biggest concern was whether she had the stamina to take on such a long ride.

As she settled in, she wondered at Gale's last minute insistence that she fill in for Vick, since he had said he'd do it. She supposed it was the unsavory look that the Pony rider had given her. She suspected the rider, who looked to be of a similar age as Madge and her, threatened Gale. She guessed her cousin didn't feel comfortable being away with an unknown man staying at the station while he was gone.

Katniss was glad she'd paid attention to Vick's stories over the past few months. The youth had always built them up into heroic feats in which he and his horse battled the elements to get the mail safely to the next rider. But he'd also mentioned the signposts that marked the relay stations. A lone cottonwood tree, a scraggly bush, a tiny sod house, two meandering streams that forked together.

Sweat trickled into her eyes as she rode. She put a hand up to her forehead to wipe it away. It was a warm day and already the horse was panting.

It was late afternoon when she saw the cottonwood tree that marked the first relay station. She pulled the horn from her shirt pocket and began to blow.

Within five minutes she reached the house. An older man was standing close to her replacement horse, holding its reins steady. Katniss slowed her mount and got alongside the fresh horse. She pulled the mail pouch away from the saddle.

"Could you help me?" she asked.

"Vick?"

The man stared at her curiously. "Oh, my heavens you're a woman." His eyes grew big. "Sae, get out here," he shouted. "A girl is riding the route."

An elderly woman stepped outside the soddy. "Is there something wrong with your eyes Ephraim? That most certainly is not a girl. It's Vick."

"No come here, I tell you."

"Could you please help me?" Katniss repeated, as she attempted to swing the mochila onto the second horse.

"All right," the man said as he pushed from underneath the pouch to help Katniss get it onto the horse he'd saddled.

Katniss quickly changed horses.

"You _are_ a girl," Sae exclaimed. She came closer. "What happened to Vick?"

"He injured his shoulder. I'm his cousin."

"What do you know about that? I'm not surprised he's hurt. The boy is too skinny."

Katniss smiled. "Well he must have a hollow leg because he never stops eating."

Sae grinned back at her. "Now you be careful girl. And say hello to that sweet fella Peeta for me when you get to Mellark Ranch."

Katniss' cheeks grew warm. "I will."

She rode off waving at the couple left behind.

Peeta. She'd been thinking so much about the ride that she'd completely forgotten about what lay ahead at the end of her journey. Peeta.

She'd have two whole days at Mellark Ranch before she'd have to carry the pouch headed for California back to Hawthorne Station. But two days would be wonderful. Maybe she and Peeta would finally get a chance to have a real conversation. It was hard to limit communication to words written on a sheet of paper.

Katniss had passed no one else on the trail before she got to the first stop, however now she saw evidence of other travelers. Ahead was a wagon train consisting of a least twelve wagons that had stopped for the day. The wagons were parked in a circle. Their creamy canvas covers contrasted against the blue sky and made her think of low-lying clouds.

As she galloped past the train, she heard hoops and hollers. "It's the Pony rider," someone called. She lowered her head, thankful that no one was so close that they noticed that she wasn't young boy, but rather a woman.

A few minutes later, she heard the pounding of a carriage and pulled her horse to the side as a stagecoach hurdled down the dirt trail. The driver tipped his hat to her and excited passengers waved.

"Is that a…" she heard the question as she sped past, but she wasn't slowing to listen for more.

It was a little cooler, but still she was sweating profusely. She looked out over the flat plains. Although she was riding with her back to the setting sun, the sky was streaked with an orange glow. She liked this time of day a lot, when the day's work was coming to close.

In the distance was a tidy homestead, a scraggly bush planted in front. It reminded her of Hawthorne Station. Vick had said that it belonged to Jacob Boggs and his wife. She blew her horn to alert Mr. Boggs of her coming arrival. As she got closer, she saw him standing next to a saddled horse.

"Who are you?" he shouted as she stopped near to him.

"I'm Vick's cousin. He injured his shoulder and couldn't do the ride. The other rider had already done a double shift, so I took over."

Boggs shook his head. He reached for the mochila, pulling it from her hands and transferring it to the fresh horse.

"I'll finish the ride," Boggs said. "You shouldn't be doing this. It'll be dark soon. It won't be safe for a woman.

Katniss panicked. The last thing she wanted was to be stranded at some homestead without a way back. "No, I told Vick I'd do the run. I can't turn it over to someone else. Besides, would it be safe to leave your family alone?"

Boggs paused for moment, as if thinking it over.

Ironically, his wife called out the door to him at that very moment.

"You're right. But for heaven's sake be careful."

Katniss waved and took off.

Somewhere between Boggs' relay station and the one ahead, the sun finished setting. The sky changed. A canopy of stars hung above. A full moon lit the trail ahead.

Katniss sighed at the beauty of her surroundings. She rested her hand on the mochila. It was remarkable to think that so many Pony riders had transported this same bag all the way from San Francisco in California. It was thrilling to be part of such a large-scale endeavor. She understood Vick's frustration at having to miss his run.

Even though she was racing along on horseback at eight or nine miles an hour, her mind cleared. She was at peace as she savored the quiet.

Lost in her thoughts she forgot about the horn and nearly rode past the next relay station. A middle-aged man sat on the ground outside a small soddy drinking from a bottle. Katniss slowed her horse.

"Is this the Pony Express relay station?"

"Yes." His voice was slurred.

"Well, where's the horse?"

The man gave her a curious glance. "You're a woman."

Katniss guessed her voice had given her away. "Yes, and where's my horse?"

"What's your hurry?"

Katniss heart beat faster. She didn't want any trouble. Didn't need it. She rode past the man to the corral beside the house. She dismounted, and then took off the saddle and mail pouch. She whistled for a fresh horse, saddled it, and hauled up the mochila herself to place it over the horse's back.

The entire process took her close to fifteen minutes. The man had gotten up and stood nearby watching her.

"You can't do that. You're a woman."

"And you're drunk," she retorted as she took off for the trail.

Katniss pressed her thighs into the horse's side urging it on. She wondered if the station master regularly pulled this stunt on Vick. She made a mental note to ask her cousin and then insist he tell Haymitch Abernathy. That man should lose his job.

The nervous excitement of having to re-saddle a fresh horse and lift the mail pouch over it's back had left her drained. As she galloped toward the last relay station, she sighed. She was already exhausted.

She wondered what Vick thought about as he made his rides. It was lonely business being a Pony rider. Eventually she concentrated on the horse's steps, noting when its breath became labored. She pulled back a bit on the reins slowing the horse. She was likely already off schedule.

After a long while the last of the landmarks came into place, two meandering streams that forked. Katniss pulled the horn from her shirt pocket and blew.

As she got closer, a fair-haired man came into view with a saddled horse ready.

She slowed as she rode up to him. "Thank you," she called.

He squinted his eyes and stared at her, then opened them wide.

"Hey you're not Vick."

"I'm Vick's cousin."

"Abernathy didn't say anything about women riders."

A sick feeling came over her. "He doesn't know. Vick hurt his shoulder. I'm filling in for him."

A woman came out of the soddy, holding a candle. From her shape, Katniss judged she'd be giving birth in a few weeks.

"Stop your chattering Cato and come inside," the woman shouted.

"Clove, a woman is doing the run." The man sounded surprised.

"That's Vick you loon."

"No it isn't. Come closer and see her."

"I'm not putting my shoes on to look at the damn Pony rider, Cato."

"I'm telling you…."

Katniss pulled the mailbag onto the fresh horse. Then, very carefully, she transferred herself from one saddle to the other without dismounting. It was a neat trick the Pony riders were skilled at. She was pleased that she figured out how to manage it on her fourth change of horses.

"Thank you," she shouted, leaving the man to argue with his wife.

"It _is_ too a woman," the man insisted.

The last leg of her journey. In two hours she'd be at Mellark Ranch. She didn't think she'd ever been so tired. Hungry too. Likely everyone would be asleep by the time she got there. She wondered if anyone had a meal waiting for Vick when he arrived.

She put her head down, resting it on the horse's mane and charged forward into the dark night.

She guessed she'd dozed off when she jerked awake, recognizing the stream that ran along the back portion of the land at Mellark Ranch. She raised the horn to blow it, supposing she'd be waking everyone up. But surely the rider must be already waiting for her.

As she got closer, a rider galloped up to her side. "I've got it Vick," the boy called.

"Here, but I'm not Vick. I'm his cousin."

The boy didn't seem to even notice. He easily lifted her mail sack off the horse's back and placed it on his mount.

"Put your horse in the pen and get some sleep," the boy said. "You'll probably want to avoid the main house. Rye and Delly are fighting again."

She rode to the corral, and dismounted, removing the saddle and opening the gate for the horse. The troughs were filled with fresh water and hay.

Where was everyone? She didn't hear any fighting. Everyone must already be asleep. In the dark she stumbled toward a soddy she assumed was the Pony rider's quarters. She pushed open the door. The room was pitch black but as the moonlight shown in she saw an empty bed.

Pulling off her shoes and her hat and removing the gun holster from her waist, she set everything on the floor just inside the door and hurried toward the bed, climbing onto it and under the wool blanket. She breathed in a faint scent of cinnamon, closed her eyes, and fell fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the past few months, Peeta had watched his brother go from infatuation with Delly to his current behavior of picking fights with her.

Even though Peeta hadn't been initially pleased with Delly's installation at the ranch, his opinion had changed over the past few months. He'd grown to appreciate her. While she was an awful cook and didn't take well to instruction, she kept the soddy clean and tidy, and more importantly, keep Rye focused on the operation of running the trading post.

His brother had a habit of wasting precious hours conversing at length with every passerby that came through the station. Delly had reined that in by assigning him a daily chore list.

In fact, for the first time since they'd set up business at this location, the brothers were turning a profit. Delly had set up an accounts ledger and kept a careful inventory of the goods they brought and sold.

However, her sense of order, a trait also shared by the mens' mother, irritated Rye. It made him think that Delly was trying to take charge, just as their mother had done to the their father's business.

Consequently there were arguments. Loud ones that kept Peeta, Sam, and whatever Pony rider was currently at the ranch, fleeing. The three men would gather in the Pony rider's quarters, playing cards and trying to avoid listening to the insults that the pair hurled at each other.

"Did she fight like this with her husband?" Peeta once asked Sam.

"Naw," Sam answered. "He'd just take off if she did."

Peeta sighed. He wished his brother would just let Delly take charge. With her natural abilities she'd make them both rich.

Billy threw the cards onto the table. "Well, I'm out. The Pony rider should be here soon. I better saddle up."

"See you in a couple of days," Peeta said. He kept playing cards with Sam. It was too early to turn in.

They heard the horn blow and continued to play, waiting for Vick to come in and join them, but he never did.

"It's late," I'm going to bed, Peeta finally said. He walked out of the soddy, noting light coming from underneath Rye's and Delly's door. He wondered if Vick had gone in looking for something to eat. The riders were always hungry when they arrived.

He opened the door of his cabin, tripping over a pair of shoes by the door. "Damn it Rye," he mumbled, looking toward the bed and seeing a lump under the blanket.

"Delly kick you out?" he called. It had happened once before. But there was no answer. Peeta pulled off his shoes, and then stripped off his pants and shirt. Wearing only drawers, he climbed into the bed and yanked the blanket off of the body next to him, then turned onto his side facing the door and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: There is no record of any women riders for the Pony Express so I have taken great liberty with the historical accuracy of this chapter.**

**Willie Cooper is a fictional character. **

**Occasionally Pony riders did work double shifts, when the next rider was not available due to illness or injury.**

**The advertisements that were posted in the newspapers to recruit Pony riders called for "young, skinny, wiry fellows, not over 18. Must be expert riders, willing to risk death daily. Orphans preferred." They earned $100 per month. Most riders were in their teens. However the youngest rider was eleven years old, the oldest in his mid-to-late twenties. Because the job was so physically taxing, new riders were always being recruited.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Katniss opened her eyes. Although the room was dark, she thought it must be morning as she was refreshed. In fact she couldn't remember having such a good night's sleep since she'd come to Nebraska Territory. The long ride must have worn her out.

She rested on her side, her legs tucked up into her chest for warmth. The blanket was missing; it must have fallen off in the night. Thinking to enjoy the only chance she'd had in months to lie abed a little longer, she reached behind in search of the blanket. She pulled it toward her, stopping suddenly when her hand touched flesh. Her breath caught in her throat. There was someone else in the bed. Who?

Vick had never mentioned sharing a bed. In fact, he'd made a point of bragging that he had his own bed at Mellark Ranch.

It must be Delly's brother, Sam. Vick had mentioned the boy a few times, describing him as a friend. He must share the Pony quarters with the rider.

Katniss sighed inwardly as she considered the situation. She should get up now. Sneak away before the boy woke to avoid any awkwardness.

She scooted her body to the edge of the bed and set her feet onto the ground, but the mattress underneath her shifted, causing her bed partner to roll over onto his back and groan.

"Damn it all Rye, stop stealing the cover." A hand reached out and yanked the blanket back.

For a moment, Katniss froze. Her heart thumped so loudly she thought it might burst out from her chest. She had shared a bed with Peeta. How had that happened?

In one swift move she was out of the bed, stumbling toward the sliver of light that seeped under the bottom of the door. Her body was stiff and her muscles ached, but she didn't care. She flung the door open and scurried outside, putting some distance between her and the soddy.

The bright sunlight blinded her. As her eyes adjusted, a voice called out.

"Hey Vick. Why did you sleep in Peeta's house?"

Katniss turned her head in the direction of the voice to see a towheaded youth a little younger than Vick's coming toward her.

"Hey you're not Vick." A puzzled look came over the boy's face. "You're a girl. Where's Vick?"

"He hurt his shoulder so I rode for him."

"What the hell?" The boy stomped his foot. "I can't ride, but they let a girl do it. Damn it all."

A buxom, blonde-haired woman stepped outside the main house. "Breakfast is ready. Come on in boys."

"Delly," the youth shouted. "A girl rode for Vick."

Katniss' face grew warm, but she didn't have time to ponder the woman's reaction because the boy had turned toward the building she'd rushed out from and was shouting again.

"Hey Peeta, you slept with a girl."

Katniss turned around. Peeta was outside the door buttoning his pants and holding his shirt in his arms. The pale hairs on his chest glistened in the sunlight.

Peeta jerked his head to look at the youth. A confused expression appeared on his face. His eyes swept the area, landing on Katniss. His jaw dropped.

Suddenly, Katniss remembered that she was wearing Vick's clothing, pants and a flannel shirt.

Peeta rushed toward her. "What are you doing here?" His eyes were big. His pale skin had turned as red as if the sun had burned him.

Katniss' eyes dropped in embarrassment. She stared at his chest for a moment until she realized how indecent that action appeared. Blushing, she lifted her head averting her eyes from his. "Vick hurt his shoulder. I rode in his stead."

Peeta's voice lowered. "Where did you sleep last night?"

She raised her hand and looking past him pointed to the soddy that he'd just exited.

"Oh." He swallowed hard. "I'm so very sorry. I though you were Rye, otherwise I never would have..."

She glanced at his face fully then, noting the distress in his eyes.

Not knowing what to say, Katniss interrupted him. "I forgot my shoes." Her voice sounded odd in her ears, but she had to get away from Peeta and compose herself.

She rushed past him, flinging the door of the sleeping quarters open. She picked up her shoes and sat down on the ground to put them on.

A blonde-haired man was teasing Peeta when she got outside. "Well Peetie, what do you have to say for yourself?"

It took Katniss a moment to recognize him. It was Rye. He'd shaved off his beard.

Peeta was rubbing the back of his neck. "Just stop it Rye." He sounded irritated.

"Are you all going to come in and eat or what," Delly called from the doorway.

Ignoring the others, Katniss headed toward the house. Rye, Peeta, and Sam followed her in.

She sat at the table, immediately taking in her surroundings. Everything was neat and organized. Rye's wife had done wonders.

Sam sat beside her. Katniss was thankful Peeta was on the other side of Sam. She didn't think she could face him just yet.

"Oh my but you _are_ a woman." Delly said matter-of-factly, as she carried the food to the table. Katniss was grateful that she seemed unperturbed about the previous night's mix-up in sleeping arrangements. "What happened to Vick?"

"He pulled his shoulder out of joint," Katniss explained. "I put it back into place but he has to wear a sling. He won't be able to ride for a month at least."

Delly gave Katniss a long and careful glance. "Are you a healer then?

"Yes. A midwife too."

The woman looked thoughtful. "Well, it's good to know there's someone around with those skills. I'm Delly by the way."

"I'm Vick's cousin, Katniss."

Delly's face broke into a big smile. "I've heard all about you."

Delly glanced toward Peeta and grinned. "Well isn't that something. She came here to see you."

"I came to bring the mail." Katniss' voice was sharp, maybe a bit too sharp. She hoped she hadn't insulted Peeta, but she didn't want anyone teasing her during her stay. She was tired of the continual matchmaking at her cousin's house; she wouldn't put up with it here.

"How are you feeling this morning after that ride?" Rye said, rescuing her.

Grateful for the change of topic, Katniss looked across the table at him. "Stiff. But I'm sure I'll be much better in a day or two when I have to return."

Rye shook his head. "You can't do the run again."

Katniss narrowed her eyes. "I have to get home. And anyway, you need a rider."

"You're right that we need a rider. But Peet or Sam, here," he nodded to the blond-haired youth, or even I can fill in until Abernathy gets a replacement. But one thing I'm sure of, he wouldn't want a woman riding."

While they spoke, Delly was scooping cornmeal porridge out of a pot for everyone. Katniss put her head down and took a spoonful when the bowl was set in front of her. She choked as she swallowed the dry flavorless lump.

"It's more tolerable if you add some milk," Rye suggested, pushing a pitcher toward her. "I'm surprised your cousin let you ride here," he added.

"He had no choice." Katniss concentrated on her meal, wondering how she was supposed to get home if she didn't do the Pony run.

An uncomfortable tension hung over the table. When everyone had finished eating, the men got up and left. Delly stood up and began to gather the bowls to wash them.

"I can help you with that," Katniss offered.

"Thank you. Maybe when we're done, I can fix up one of my dresses for you to wear."

Katniss eyed the woman who was a couple of inches taller than her and quite buxom. "All right."

She was glad for the lack of a mirror when Delly was through arranging the larger dress onto her with the help of a few safety pins. But as Delly pointed out she couldn't wear men's clothing. Mellark Ranch was a trading post with people passing through daily. It would hurt business, or "maybe help it," Delly had chuckled. "But it's not the kind of business we want."

After changing her clothing, Katniss offered to make the stew for the stagecoach passengers and any travelers passing through.

"You're such a dear to do it," Delly said. "My stomach has been upset for days. It seems to get worse when I'm around food."

Katniss eyed the woman carefully. Could she be pregnant? But Delly didn't elaborate; instead she showed Katniss the ingredients at hand to make the stew.

A stagecoach appeared mid-morning and five passengers, along with the driver came into the house for a meal. Katniss had made a big pot of vegetable stew, along with some biscuits.

Although Katniss didn't think of herself as much of a cook, she had picked up some techniques from watching Madge who had a talent for it. At any rate, she suspected after tasting the cornmeal porridge that anything she made would be better than what Delly could provide. There was extra food leftover and once the stage had left, Rye, Peeta, and Sam came into the cabin to lunch.

"This is delicious," Rye said, after his first bite. "You're cooking is getting so much better Delly."

Delly frowned. "Katniss made the stew."

Rye shrugged and looked down to his bowl.

"It's very good," Peeta said, throwing Katniss a reassuring smile.

It was the first words he'd spoken to her since the embarrassment that morning. Katniss wanted to pretend it had never happened, she hoped Peeta felt the same.

She gave Peeta a shy smile of thanks.

"One of you men should go hunting this afternoon," Delly announced at the end of the meal. "We need some meat.

Hunting was best done in the early morning, when the creatures were just waking and could be taken by surprise. Chances are they wouldn't get anything in the warm afternoon when animals had taken to their homes to nap.

"I'll do it," Peeta volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Katniss offered. She was eager to get outside. Besides even though she dreaded it, she needed to talk to Peeta. To be sure that everything was all right between them. While riding to the ranch, she daydreamed about the long conversations they could have. But it wouldn't happen unless they got past the morning's awkwardness.

"Have you ever been hunting?" Rye asked.

A sly smile crept over Katniss' face. "Yes, I have. I go out with my cousin all the time."

When the meal was over, Rye pulled down a rifle that hung on the wall and handed it to her.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"I do."

"Well, just be sure you don't shoot my brother," he joked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since Peeta had walked out of his house and heard Sam's taunt, _You slept with a girl,_ he could hardly look Katniss in the eye. He'd immediately apologized, of course, thinking that if her cousin found out he would likely ride seventy-five miles to thrash him.

Peeta still couldn't figure out how he could sleep all night next to her and think it was Rye. His brother had teased him all morning about it.

He cringed at the memory of swearing and then stealing the blanket from Katniss. But she seemed just as flustered as he. He hoped they could get past this humiliating start to her visit.

He was glad that she'd agreed to go hunting with him. He hoped that he could put things on the right course again if they were alone together.

Peeta led the way in the direction of the stream. "We've been lucky in this area. The animals seem to stay close to the water."

When they got to the stream edge, he turned to her. "Would you like me to carry you across?"

Katniss snorted. "No thank you. It looks fairly shallow." She lifted the hem of Delly's dress with one hand and held onto the rifle with the other as she strode out into the slow-moving water, taking careful steps so as not to fall.

Peeta walked alongside Katniss. Delly's dress hung oddly on her, it was clearly too big. It disguised Katniss' trim figure, while Vick's clothing, with the shirt tucked into the dark pants had accentuated the curves of her body in ways that a dress with a full skirt would never do. It made Peeta all the more glad he hadn't realized she was in his bed until she was already out of it.

"Do you do much hunting with a rifle?" Peeta asked, grasping for a topic of conversation. "You had a bow when I saw you at Hawthorne Station."

"My father taught me to hunt using a bow, but I'm fair with a rifle too."

"We have a bow and some arrows," he remembered. "Rye got them in a trade with the Sioux. Maybe you could use them later."

He wondered how long Katniss would stay at the ranch. Abernathy would never let her ride the Pony route back to Hawthorne Station. Rye was right about that.

"Have you…" he began.

"Just a minute." Katniss interrupted him. She stood still and raised the rifle up to her shoulder. Peeta stopped and looked in the direction that Katniss had aimed the long gun.

Among the tall grasses, a deer stood nibbling at a long strand. A bang sounded and the deer fell over onto its side.

Peeta gaped at Katniss. She'd lowered the gun and was rubbing her shoulder.

"That was astounding."

They'd only just left the ranch and she'd already found enough meat to last them a couple of weeks.

The couple walked to the fallen creature. "That was the easy part," Katniss said. "Now we've got to drag him back."

Peeta was used to lifting heavy weights. But that creature likely needed two men to pick it up. He didn't think Katniss would have the strength to do it with him. Besides they both were carrying rifles.

"Did you bring a knife?" Katniss asked. "We could field dress him here. He wouldn't be so heavy then."

Peeta shook his head. He'd never expected that they'd get such a large animal. He'd hoped for a jackrabbit or some squirrels. He had no idea Katniss would take down a deer, _could_ take down a deer. And make it look so easy, too.

"Let me try to drag him," he suggested. "I'll grab his upper body and you can hold the guns."

Peeta reached around the neck of the deer. Katniss had shot the creature in the head and the blood smeared onto his shirt as he grabbed hold of it.

"Have you ever shot a deer before?" he asked as he slowly pulled the deer in the direction of the stream.

"A few times. There's a lot of game around Hawthorne Station."

Peeta wondered if that was another reason Darius was pursuing Katniss - her hunting skills. A healer and a midwife who had riding and hunting skills to rival anyone on the Plains, and pretty too. She would make any man in Nebraska Territory an ideal wife.

His throat tightened as an unsettling thought sprang to mind. Someone would surely catch Katniss' eye, someone smarter, better off, more ambitious than he. That man would woo Katniss Everdeen and win her heart.

Peeta knew he had to do something, say something to stop anyone else from getting to her before him. A couple of letters might not be enough to hold her interest, to bookmark her heart for some future time when he was in a position to claim it.

He stopped for a moment, setting down the deer. Curiosity showed in Katniss' silvery eyes.

"Did you want to go back and get a knife?" she asked. "I can wait here for you."

Peeta shook his head. His mouth went dry, his heart raced. "Katniss, would you marry me?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wished he could take them back. They were so blunt, so matter-of-fact, so unexpected in this setting.

Her mouth flew open in surprise. Peeta could only imagine what she thought of him now.

He was as bad as Rye. In fact this seemed exactly like some dumb thing his brother would do. Ask a girl to marry him solely because of what she could bring to the partnership. Isn't that exactly what Rye had done with Delly? And Peeta had criticized him for it.

"I'm sorry…" Peeta began, but Katniss interrupted him.

"Why do you ask? Do you feel obliged because we slept in the same bed? We both know it was a mistake."

Peeta shook his head, his face growing warm at the memory of it. "I just like you," he mumbled. "I think you'd make a good wife."

Katniss snorted. "Let's get the deer back. Do you want me to drag it now?"

"No." Peeta wrapped his arms around the deer and once again began to drag the carcass over the ground. He stopped in front of the stream. They were close enough to the ranch to leave Katniss alone for a few minutes.

"It's too heavy," Peeta said. "I think I'll get that knife. Wait here." He took the rifles from her and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss nodded and watched him step through the shallow stream and trot back toward the camp.

She was glad for the time alone to think about what had just occurred. _Peeta had asked her to marry him._ As she thought over their exchange, she realized that she'd never even answered his question. She'd actually laughed at him. She rubbed her forehead anxiously. She'd never been good at reading peoples' feelings. She knew Peeta liked her; she liked him too. But she had no idea that Peeta felt so strongly about her.

But if so, it was poorly timed. He must have done it out of guilt over their sleeping arrangements. He likely wanted to protect her reputation. But only his family knew and it was obvious that they'd realized it was a simple mix-up.

Peeta was the only person who she'd taken an interest in ever since she'd arrived in Nebraska Territory. Why had she been so flippant in her response? Katniss worried that she had just destroyed whatever lay between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta hurried back to the main house to get a knife. He should have taken one with him. He hadn't been thinking at all. He'd been fired up about going hunting with Katniss that he hadn't thought anything through, including the impulsive marriage proposal.

He could kick himself now, especially at her dismissive reaction. Had he destroyed the possibility of anything more developing between them? He groaned to himself.

"Where's Katniss?" Rye called as Peeta exited the main house with a knife, having put the rifles away.

"She took down a deer in a single shot. Right through the head."

Rye's eye's widened.

Peeta continued. "We dragged it to the stream, but we need to gut it to get it across."

"Why don't you hitch up the cart?"

"It'll take too much time and Katniss is waiting for me. Besides I don't think we can lift it up onto the bed anyway."

His brother whistled. "Don't lose that one Peetie. You could live one hundred lifetimes and not find a girl like that."

Peeta winced. He'd probably lost her already.

Katniss was sitting on the ground near to the deer when he returned with the knife. He and Katniss positioned the deer onto its back. He held the knife, pausing for a moment, unsure of how to cut the creature open.

"I can do it," Katniss said. She reached for the knife and he gladly handed it over. Why look even more foolish in front of this hunting goddess?

She positioned the knife at the creature's lower body and cut straight up the middle to its throat.

An overpowering stench of blood and other foul smells pervaded the air. Instinctively Peeta, who was on his knees, sat back.

He watched in awe as Katniss continued the process of pulling back the layers of skin and muscles. She reached inside and began to scoop out the entrails, making a pile next to them. It took nearly an hour to field dress the creature. But when she was done, the deer was considerably lighter.

They were able to lift it and carry it over the stream. Peeta motioned for Katniss to stop for a moment on the other side. He thought she might need a rest. Her dress was spattered with blood, her face was covered in sweat, and her hair, which was pinned up in a braid at the back of her neck had fallen loose and now hung loosely in a long along her shoulder.

An unbidden thought, the desire to strip her from the baggy, bloody dress and watch her bathe in the shallow stream came to him. He blinked a few times and took a deep breath, wondering where that thought had come from. It embarrassed him and for a quick moment he felt as if Katniss could read his mind. As if she knew the effect she had over him.

"Where should we set it down?" Katniss' question interrupted his immoral thoughts, which had made his face grow warm.

"On the grassy area behind the main house," Peeta said. "That would probably be the best place to butcher it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

People came and went at Mellark Ranch throughout the afternoon. But Katniss paid them little attention. After she finished cutting the meat from the flesh of the creature, Peeta had wrapped it in fresh cloths and taken it away to sit in a root cellar the brothers had dug deep into the earth close to the stream.

"There's even some ice left over from winter," Peeta had told her.

Katniss was pleased that the brothers had a cellar. Gale had never got around to digging one, probably because he went hunting every few days. If he brought down a large creature he would smoke the meat, rather than store it.

Katniss planned to put all of the remaining parts of the creature to use, even the animal's head. It could be quartered and soaked in salt water to draw out the blood. Then it would be boiled in a large kettle, softened so that bones could be removed. The meat that remained would be seasoned with vinegar, brown sugar, salt, pepper, and cloves and then baked. After the loaf was cooled, it could be spread on bread and eaten. It was quite a tasty treat.

"What do you want to do with the hide?" Katniss asked Peeta.

"I don't know." He thought of the fine pieces they'd obtained from the Indians. He had no idea how they were made. "We've never shot a deer before. What can we do with it?"

"I likely won't be here long enough to make a supple leather, but I can turn it into a rug or pallet for sleeping."

"That would be fine."

Do you have some spare salt?"

Peeta rushed off, leaving Katniss to scrape the hide of all remaining flesh and fat. She wondered if she and Peeta would ever get around to conversing normally. Things had become very businesslike between the two since she'd laughed off Peeta's marriage proposal.

At the very least, Katniss knew she needed to give Peeta an answer. Of course she couldn't marry him. She liked him very much, but they hardly knew each other.

Katniss had asked her mother once, "How did you know Dad was the one for you?"

She remembered the dreamy expression that had come over her mother's face.

"I knew I couldn't live without him."

It had seemed silly to Katniss at the time. She couldn't imagine any man setting down roots so deep in her heart that she couldn't live without him. And yet she had to admit that Peeta had already inserted himself into her daily thoughts much like the pesky weeds that had invaded every garden she'd ever planted.

She sighed, wondering how she was supposed to arrange a future all on her own without any family to guide her. She wasn't good with words.

Peeta returned carrying a sack of salt that must have weighed nearly a hundred pounds. "Is this enough?"

Katniss' eyes grew big. "That looks heavy. You didn't need to bring the entire bag."

Peeta set down the sack. "What do you do with the salt?"

"You sprinkle it on the back of the skin to dry it out."

He picked up the knife that she'd set down onto the ground, wiped it on his pants to clean it, and cut a slit into the cloth bag.

Katniss turned over the deer hide, smoothing it flat onto the ground. Peeta knelt down and put his hand into the bag, pulling out a handful of salt.

"Like this?" He sprinkled some on the underside of the skin.

She nodded. "That's it." She knelt down and reached her hand into the bag and pulled a handful out as well. Together the two of them salted the deerskin.

"Peeta," she began.

He stopped dribbling the salt between his fingers and looked up at her, catching her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for my response to your offer…"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," Peeta interrupted her. He lowered his head again, and continued to salt the deer's hide, keeping his eyes on his hands.

"I was rude to you."

"I got the gist of it."

"No, you didn't. I like you too."

Peeta lifted his head to look at her, a pink stain flushing his cheeks. "You do?"

"Yes," she murmured. "But we hardly know each other. It's too soon to talk of marriage."

Peeta beamed. "I would like to get to know you better Katniss."

She bit her lip. "I'd like to get to know you better too."

They were kneeling so close together, that Katniss could feel the heat from his body warming her. He leaned closer, his face dropping. His soft lips just met hers when a voice called out, "There you are Katniss. Abernathy's here. He wants to talk to you."

Katniss pulled away from Peeta, her cheeks scarlet. She jumped to her feet to find Rye smirking.

**Author's Note: Walter Hunt was granted a United States patent in 1849 for the safety pin after inventing it while twisting a piece of wire, trying to think of something that would help him pay off a fifteen dollar debt. It was the first pin to have a clasp and spring action, which kept fingers safe from injury.**

**The majority of salt used in the United States in the 19****th**** century came from Syracuse, New York. Jesuit missionaries visiting the region in 1654 reported salty brine springs around what is today known as Onondaga Lake. The area was home to commercial salt production from the late 18****th**** century through the early 20****th**** century.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Rye's voice had a teasing lilt.

"Where is he?" Katniss asked, her hands rising up to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Inside the house with Delly."

Katniss bolted around the soddy, without giving Peeta a backwards glance.

"Good work, Peetie." Rye's eyes twinkled and the hint of a smile formed at the corner of his lips.

Peeta glared at his brother. "Could you have had worse timing?"

"You've been with her all afternoon. Don't tell me that was the first kiss."

Peeta turned away before his brother could read the truth on his face. He reached into the bag for another handful of salt. "Katniss is a lady."

His brother chuckled. "They're all the same. Even the ladies."

"What would you know of decent women?" Peeta countered.

"More than _you_, little brother."

Peeta scowled as his brother studied the deerskin. "Are you curing that hide?"

"Katniss was showing me how to do it."

His brother whistled. "Don't lose that one."

Peeta's face darkened as he thought about how he nearly had. He could hardly believe it when Katniss said she liked him and wanted to know him better. But where would things go from here? She still lived 75 miles west of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Katniss appeared in front of Haymitch Abernathy, he immediately launched into a diatribe against her. "Women shouldn't be doing the Pony run. If something had happened to you it would be front-page news across the country. Russell, Majors and Waddell would fire me and every station manager along the route."

Katniss' eyes narrowed. She had no doubt that Mr. Abernathy was right about how Russell, Majors and Waddell would react if the news got out that a woman had done a run. But why did he have to be so churlish about it? Didn't he understand that she hadn't done it to cause trouble?

"Vick injured his shoulder. There was no one else so I rode in his stead." Katniss could already tell from his reaction that she wouldn't be allowed to transport the mail pouch west the following afternoon.

In truth she was relieved; she hadn't looked forward to that demanding task. The Pony rider's work was exhausting.

She was curious though about how the supervisor had found out about her doing the run so quickly.

Haymitch answered her unspoken question. "The stagecoach driver told me about you. I thought he had to be wrong, but one of the relay station managers confirmed it."

Katniss had a good idea of which manager had likely passed along the news to him.

"Did the station manager you spoke with tell you that he was too drunk to saddle the horse for me. I had to do it myself."

Delly came closer as Katniss spoke and stood beside her. "She did you a favor Mr. Abernathy. She kept the mail moving along. You should be thanking her, instead of scolding her."

"Who are you?" Haymitch eyed Delly.

"Delly. You met me the last time you were here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get dinner on the table." Delly turned her back to Haymitch and put some of the sliced deer meat that Peeta had brought inside earlier into a pot and onto the stove to cook.

"Where are the damn Mellark men?" Haymitch barked, as he stormed out of the soddy.

"What an ill-mannered person," Delly said as she fussed about the table. "Katniss, let me get you another dress to wear. That one is very dirty."

Katniss looked down at the bloody front and winced. "I'm so sorry."

Delly shook her head. "Don't apologize. You got us a deer. That's more than either Rye or Peeta have done since I've been here."

Katniss followed Delly behind the curtained-off sleeping quarters and watched her open a trunk that stood at the foot of the bed. She pulled out a peach-colored dress. "This is smaller. It should fit better than the one you're wearing."

"It's beautiful," Katniss said as Delly held it up. The style was a bit dated, but it looked to be in fine condition.

Delly sighed. "It was my wedding dress."

"Oh, no. I can't wear that," Katniss said, horrified at the thought of using Delly's best dress. "I can wet a rag and wipe off the blood on this one…"

"You'll do no such thing," Delly broke in. "This dress is too small for me. I haven't worn it in years and I doubt I'll ever fit it again."

"But don't you have any sentimental attachment?"

Katniss had never thought she had any tender attachments, but when her family's home burned down she realized that she missed some of the simplest things so much, the patchwork quilt that she and Prim had shared, the china dishes that her family had used, the bow that her father had hand-carved for her.

"No. My marriage to Eli started out fine, but it didn't end so well. Eli likes, that is, he liked to drink. And when he was drunk, he hit me."

Katniss' eyes widened. She'd heard rumors of marriages like Delly's back home. But she'd never heard a woman so matter-of-factly admit to being part of one.

"He was more like a ne'er-do-well brother to me than a husband these past few years, if you know what I mean," Delly continued.

The look Delly threw her made Katniss realize exactly what Delly implied. Especially when Delly ran her hand over her belly. "Next spring I'll have proof of how much better this union is."

She had guessed right. Delly was expecting.

Delly's voice lowered. "Please don't say anything to Peeta. I haven't told Rye. He's been meaner than a rabid dog lately. But as soon as he calms down, I'll tell him about the baby."

"All right." Clearly Delly was looking to befriend her. She'd loaned her two dresses in a single day and even defended her from Mr. Abernathy's ire. And while Katniss supposed it must be lonely being the only woman at Mellark Ranch, still it bothered her to be asked to keep Delly's secret. Delly should be telling her husband about it.

"Delly where are you?" Sam called from outside the curtained enclosure.

"Just a minute Sam."

Delly handed Katniss the dress. "Take off the one you're wearing. I'll bring you some water for washing." She left the curtained room.

As Katniss took off the blood-stained dress, she could hear Sam talking rapidly. Apparently Haymitch Abernathy had hired him to fill in for Vick until his shoulder was mended.

"Just a moment Sam," Delly said. The curtain parted and Delly made her way back to Katniss with a bowl of water and a clean rag for washing. "Here," she said before excusing herself.

Katniss made quick work of cleaning her face, neck, hands, and arms that had been splashed with blood. She put on the clean dress, and then exited the curtained-off area.

Delly was rolling out biscuits at the table. She lifted her head to survey Katniss.

"Oh my, it looks lovely on you. Peeta will be so impressed. He does like you."

An unexpected happiness came over Katniss as Delly spoke. She smoothed the dress over her hips. It did fit much better than the other one, and she suspected the color made a nice contrast to her dark hair.

"I overheard Sam telling you about taking over for Vick," Katniss changed the subject.

"Yes, he's very excited." Delly frowned. "Do you think he can do it?"

"Of course. But it's grueling. He's going to be very sore when he reaches Hawthorne Station." Katniss sat down at the table to rest, her body still sore from her own ride yesterday. "I was just wondering though, how I am going to get home?"

Delly smiled. "Don't worry about all that. I'm sure Peeta wouldn't mind escorting you back."

It would take at least two days to make the trip. She'd have a lot of time to spend alone with Peeta. Maybe she'd get to kiss him again.

When dinner was ready, Delly sent Katniss out to call the men. Haymitch was still there, talking to Sam. Apparently he was staying to dinner.

As they entered the house, Peeta walked up alongside Katniss. "You look very pretty. Would you like to take a walk after we eat?"

"That would be nice," she murmured, pleased that they would have some time alone.

Rye opened a bottle of whiskey when they all sat down to their meal. He poured a glass for everyone at the table but Sam. "Pony riders are supposed to abstain," he told the boy, who sat between Katniss and Delly, opposite to Haymitch and Rye and Peeta.

"That's what they say," Haymitch agreed. The division supervisor began recounting a story about a rider out west that had been so drunk that he was found passed out on the side of the road with the mail pouch at his side.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked.

Haymitch snorted. "He was let go."

Over the course of the meal the supervisor filled them in on gossip throughout the division. He had recruited all the riders and station managers from Ft. Kearny all the way to Horseshoe Creek Station.

As Haymitch continued telling tales, the laugher grew louder around the table, likely helped by the influence of the liquor.

Katniss sipped at the whiskey. She'd drunk it only a few times before, but she was glad of the medicinal effect it was having on her. She still ached after her ride the previous day. Her right arm was sore from butchering the deer.

Her muscles grew relaxed. She wished she could excuse herself and go to bed, but she wasn't sure where she was supposed to sleep. Surely not with Peeta again. A nervous laugh rose in her throat at the thought.

She looked up and caught Peeta staring at her, suddenly remembering that she promised to go for a walk with him after the meal.

Katniss set the glass down. She looked around the table. Delly's glass sat untouched.

Trying to follow the lively dinner conversation when her head was clouded was challenging. Katniss startled when Haymitch addressed her. "So what do you say about riding back to Hawthorne Station with me tomorrow morning?"

Tomorrow morning with Haymitch? She didn't care for the man. Her mouth went dry. Was she supposed to say "yes"?

"I was hoping Katniss could stay here a little longer," Delly interrupted. "It would be nice to have a woman to visit with."

"Well, I can't wait around," Haymitch said. "I'm a busy man."

"That's all right," Peeta countered. "I can escort Katniss back when she's ready to go home."

Rye burst out laughing. "You'd like that wouldn't you Peetie."

Peeta twisted his head to shoot his brother a nasty look. Then he turned to Katniss. "What do you say?"

Her face was already warm from drink but now it burned. She licked her lips nervously as everyone stared at her. "That would be fine. I…I would enjoy a visit with Delly."

She turned to look at the woman. "If it wouldn't put you out."

Delly smiled. "Of course not."

"If you keep shooting deer and curing their hides, hell, you can move in," Rye quipped. "Peeta has space in his bed."

Katniss' jaw dropped at Rye's drunken remark. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noted Peeta's lips form into a thin line.

Delly reached across the table to grab Rye's wrist, her fingers closing tightly around it. "That's enough." Her voice was sharp.

Rye curled his lip. "Oh have a drink Delly, you're acting just like my mother."

Delly stood up from the table, picked up her glass of whiskey, and tossed the contents into Rye's face.

Everyone froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta had been furious at his brother's loutish comment to Katniss, but when Delly had thrown the whiskey at Rye, he jumped to his feet. The altercation was getting out of hand. At this rate he wouldn't blame Katniss if she left with Haymitch in the morning. Hell, he was ready to leave as well.

Even though the brothers sold liquor at the post, neither drank very often. Rye had only opened the bottle because the district supervisor was dining with them. His brother had clearly gone over his limit.

"Delly," Rye growled. The rage in his voice was apparent.

Fearing he was sticking his hand into a hornet's nest, Peeta placed a hand onto his brother's shoulder. "Let's go play cards in the Pony quarters."

Rye didn't move. He sat stiff, wiping the liquid from his face with his hand. His eyes never left Delly.

"Now Rye." Peeta's voice was firm.

He wasn't sure how his brother would react. Fortunately Rye stood up and turned to him. "Sure I'll play cards. Let's get another bottle from the storage building. I'm thirsty."

"Sounds like a fine idea," Haymitch agreed.

Peeta threw Katniss an apologetic look, before leading his brother and Haymitch out. He hoped that she'd understand that he had to call off their walk.

Sam stood up to follow them.

"Keep an eye on Rye," Delly pled with her brother. "Be sure he doesn't get too drunk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Delly said as Katniss collected the dirty plates.

"Are you all right?" Katniss asked. The unexpected scene had cleared her head of the lingering effects of the liquor she'd drunk.

"I'm fine. But Rye makes me so angry." Delly's hands shook as she gathered up the cutlery.

"Why don't you sit for a moment. Drink some water."

Katniss dipped the ladle into the barrel of fresh water that stood in the corner. She poured it into a mug and handed it to Delly.

"I think he was only trying to make a joke."

"Telling me I'm like his mother. What kind of joke is that?"

Katniss paused. She hadn't realized it was that particular comment that had infuriated Delly so much. Maybe it was because she was still taken aback by Rye's crude reference about her sleeping in Peeta's bed.

"His mother is an overbearing woman," Delly explained.

"You've met her?"

"No. But that's what Rye told me. He said she was mean and bossed his father around. Rye couldn't stand her. That's why he and Peeta left home."

Katniss listened carefully. She didn't know much about Peeta's family beyond Rye, and now Delly and Sam.

"But isn't throwing a drink in his face mean?"

Delly paused for a moment as if considering the thought. "I suppose it is," she agreed. "But he's drinking to excess. I told him about Eli's problems and how much it bothered me."

"Does Rye drink much?" Perhaps she should take up Haymitch's offer and leave in the morning.

"No, he hardly drinks at all. Neither does Peeta. People will pay plenty for a bottle out here in the middle of nowhere. That's another reason I'm mad at him. He's wasting inventory."

Katniss shook her head. Clearly the couple needed to have a long conversation about a number of subjects.

Delly laid her head onto the table and broke into sobs. "I don't know what to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe that woman," Rye shouted in the Pony quarters.

"That's why I never married," Haymitch slurred, taking a swig from his glass.

"I'm about fit to kick her out."

Peeta noticed saw the panic in Sam's eyes. The boy had just been hired as a Pony rider.

"Calm down Rye," Peeta said. "You were just as bad yourself. Joshing with Katniss about moving into my soddy, into my bed even." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Could you have been any worse? You know how feel about her. Between you and Delly, Katniss is probably scared off."

Haymitch guffawed.

"That is my house," Rye fumed. "Delly has taken over my house. My business."

"Our house," Peeta corrected him. "Our business. And you're the one who moved her in while I was away."

Peeta wasn't going to disparage Delly in Sam's presence. Besides he'd come to like Delly. She kept his brother in line better than he ever had.

"Delly's done a fine job helping with the trading post. She's a hard worker. And she's nothing like our mother."

"She's exactly like her."

"Look, I'm not going to argue this with you. It's senseless. Let's play cards. Get your mind off the matter." Peeta shuffled the cards and passed them out.

Haymitch poured Rye another glass of whiskey. "Drink this, it will make you feel better."

Peeta frowned. The last thing he needed was Rye to be hung-over and grouchy tomorrow. It would just perpetuate the argument between him and Delly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually Delly calmed down. The two women washed the dishes and put them away talking the entire while. Delly told her more about her first marriage.

"I was sixteen and Eli was twenty when we wed," she said. "He was so sweet. He wrote me the nicest poems.

"But he couldn't handle pressure of any kind. When the least little thing went wrong he turned to drink."

"What about your family?" Katniss asked. "Couldn't they help you?"

Delly bit her lip. "My mother told me it was a wife's duty to stand by her husband. She said that he would change if I only gave him children."

Katniss scowled at the unhelpful advice from Delly's mother. Unfortunately it was fairly common among some women.

"But he wasn't so interested in that much." Delly chuckled. "I've only been with Rye a short while and suddenly I'm expecting. I think it's a sign from heaven."

Katniss hoped for Delly's sake that she was right. But from what Katniss had seen of Rye's conduct at dinner, she didn't know.

Delly gave Katniss a nightgown to wear, and both women climbed into the bed.

"I feel bad about taking Rye's spot," Katniss said as she lay down.

"Well even if we weren't fighting, you'd have had to take it. I don't think you want to sleep in Peeta's bed again."

Katniss sighed. "I can't figure out how I didn't know. I was so tired, I didn't realize I was even sharing the bed."

Delly giggled. "Poor Peeta. That must have been quite a shock."

Katniss remembered his embarrassed apology, and then his proposal of marriage. "I suppose it was. It certainly was for me."

Delly blew out the candle. "Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight." Katniss lay in bed thinking over the day, sorry that Rye's and Delly's fight had gotten in the way of her and Peeta going for a walk.

She woke up early, before Delly. She dressed quickly, putting on the borrowed dress. She left the cabin to use the privy. As she walked back toward the cabin, Peeta was exiting his soddy.

"Hey Katniss," he called. She stopped in place as he walked closer.

"I'm sorry about all that last night. It's usually not like that around here. But Rye…"

"I understand. Delly spoke at length to me last night."

"Is she all right then?"

"She's fine, but I guess she and Rye probably need to talk."

"You're right about that." He rubbed his neck. "I hope we haven't scared you off. Do you still plan to stay here a few days?"

"Yes, if it wouldn't put you out to escort me home." She gave him a shy smile.

"No, it will be fine. Good to get away some." He paused. "Maybe we could take that walk this afternoon."

"I'd like that."

"Katniss," Delly poked her head outside the door.

"See you in a bit," Katniss said taking leave of Peeta. She went inside to find Delly dressed and preparing coffee.

"Did Peeta say anything about Rye?"

"Not exactly. But he apologized for last night."

"Humph," Delly snorted. "Peeta has nothing to apologize for. It's all his brother's fault."

When the coffee was hot and the cornbread had finished baking, Katniss put her head out the door and called, "Breakfast."

Peeta and Sam made their way inside. Haymitch followed shortly thereafter, groaning loudly. "My head, it aches so."

"That's what you get for drinking so much Mr. Abernathy," Delly said. She pushed a mug of black coffee toward him.

Everyone was seated when Rye entered the house. He stopped in the doorway. "Are you ready to apologize Delly?"

Delly slammed down her mug and looked across the table. "Apologize? For what? You're the one who should be apologizing."

Rye turned and stormed out of the soddy.

Delly picked up her mug again and took a sip.

Everyone remained quiet at the table. Finally Haymitch spoke. "You need to make your peace with him. You're going to lose business if you keep this up."

Delly got up suddenly, her face pale, and hurried out the door.

"Well it looks like she took my advice," Haymitch said smugly.

But Katniss was sure that Delly was suffering from morning sickness. She hoped Delly told Rye about the baby soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta couldn't figure out why Delly had run from the house. It couldn't have been Haymitch's advice. Could she be sick? Her face had gone pale.

Peeta noted Katniss' look of disapproval at Haymitch's self-satisfied comment. He was curious what Delly had shared with her. Peeta sensed that the two of them had become close. He hoped that their friendship would work to his favor because he didn't want Katniss to reject him on the basis of his brother's uncouth behavior.

Meanwhile Haymitch gave last minute instructions to Sam about the ride he'd be embarking on that afternoon. He promised to bring the boy a horn of his own when he passed through next.

The supervisor had decided to head east toward Ft. Kearny to check on the swing stations on that portion of the route, "seeing as the girl is staying here to visit."

Afterwards Peeta thanked Katniss for breakfast, as he was sure that she'd made the cornbread and not Delly. Then he set off to take care of the usual morning chores.

The stagecoach arrived at ten o'clock and one passenger got off with the driver, an older man dressed in black. Peeta helped the driver change out the horses.

Midway through the process, Rye appeared to help.

"Where'd you go?" Peeta asked.

"Took a walk. My head aches something awful."

Peeta laughed. "Go inside and get something to eat. The passenger is eating now."

"Is Delly inside?"

"You can't avoid her forever," Peeta said.

Rye sighed. "I've already talked with her."

"So you patched things up?"

"I don't have any choice. Rye rubbed his temples. "If only this damn pounding would stop."

"Having problems with your woman?" the driver asked.

Rye groaned.

"Maybe you should have the preacher talk to her," the driver suggested. "He might tell her to mind you. Tell her it's her wifely duty and all."

"What preacher?" Rye asked.

The driver pointed toward the house. "The passenger. He's been preaching to everyone who's ridden with him. I think some of those folks were eager to reach their destination for a chance to get away from his godly advice."

"Delly and I…. well, we're not officially married," Rye mumbled.

The driver pulled his watch from his pocket. "Well, we're not leaving for another fifteen minutes. You got enough time."

"Time for what?" Peeta asked.

"A wedding," the driver said.

"I'd have to ask Delly first," Rye said.

Peeta's eyes grew big. "Are you serious Rye? You were ready to kick her out last night."

"I know, I know," his brother groaned. "But after talking to Delly this morning, hell Peeta, I have to do the right thing by her. She's having my baby."

Peeta's jaw dropped, although he knew he shouldn't be surprised given the way the couple was living.

Rye rubbed his temple furiously. "Delly was right about the whiskey. It wasn't a good idea. Do you know where she is?"

"I would guess in the house feeding the passenger," Peeta said, shocked by the quick turn of events.

By the time Peeta and the driver had finished changing out the four tired horses with four fresh ones, the preacher was talking with his brother and Delly just outside the door of the main house. Delly was wringing her hands, likely from nerves. Rye was rubbing his aching temples.

"Looks like there's gonna be a wedding after all," the driver said. "They better be quick. I have a schedule to keep."

**Author's Note: It wasn't until the end of the 1870s that most courts in the United States became uniformly opposed to the right of husbands to "physically discipline" their wives. Before then wife beating was accepted as a valid exercise of a husband's authority over his wife. The Bible was even cited in some cases as a reason to physically chastise and beat wives. (This writer would be curious to know where those passages can be found; I have never come across them in all my reading of that book.)**

**Pony Express riders were forbidden to drink alcohol. It is part of the pledge the Pony riders took. Haymitch's story about the rider who was found drunk is true.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Katniss had made venison stew for the riders from the stagecoach. It wasn't as good as anything Peeta could make, but it would keep the passengers' bellies full.

Delly had returned to the house after a long absence, her face pale and her eyes red rimmed. Katniss suggested she lie down and rest. Delly immediately agreed, claiming the summer heat was making her ill. Katniss suspected it was the baby, but she wondered if Delly had talked to Rye and told him about the child. It would certainly explain her distraught appearance.

An older gentleman dressed in black stood in the doorway of the house. "Do you feed the passengers in here?"

"We do," Katniss greeted him. "Sit down and I'll get you some stew. As she spoke, it dawned on her how seamlessly she'd fit in at Mellark Ranch, joining in the daily chores to keep the station operating. It wasn't her responsibility, but then again it wasn't in her nature to sit by and watch others do all the work.

"How many passengers are there?" she asked as she set the bowl and a spoon before him."

"Only me right now."

As soon as Katniss put the food in front of him, the man bent his head over the bowl, his lips moving fervently in silent prayer.

While he was praying, Sam came into the house. "Can I have a bowl too? Billie will be here soon and I'll have to go."

The youth was grinning, the excitement of his first ride all over his face.

Katniss bit her lip to hold back a smile. She'd recently experienced that excitement for herself, but two days later her body still ached. She wondered if the riders ever got used to it. Maybe she could make a salve to help Sam and Vick.

She served Sam who sat down across from the passenger.

After swallowing his first bite, the passenger lifted his head. "This is delicious."

Katniss beamed. "Thank you."

"You run a fine establishment here Mrs. Mellark."

"Oh, I'm not a Mellark," she said. "I'm Katniss Everdeen. Mrs. Mellark isn't feeling well. She's resting."

"What a kind Christian woman you are my dear." The man set down his spoon. "I'm Reverend Undersee." He stood up and put out his hand to Katniss to formally introduce himself.

"Where are you headed sir?" Katniss asked, after shaking his hand.

"California."

"Do you have family there?"

The man's expression changed. "No, I don't have any family left."

"I'm sorry." The man looked so upset that in an attempt to cheer him up Katniss blurt out, "I don't either."

A startled look crossed his face as if he were surprised by her answer.

He lowered his head and ate a few bites before speaking. "Do you live at this station then?

"No, I'm visiting," Katniss said. "I live two days journey west with my cousin Gale and his wife Madge."

The preacher's eyebrows rose. "Gale and Madge? Has your cousin lived in Nebraska Territory long?"

"Just two years. He and his wife moved here from Kansas. They just had a baby."

"She had a baby you say?" His voice rose in surprise, his face contorting as if he was willing himself not to cry.

"Yes." Katniss pondered the man's odd reaction. "Do you know them? Gale and Madge Hawthorne?"

"I might," the man said. His head dropped and he stared into his stew bowl. He lifted his head and asked, "Does Madge have a sprinkling of red to her fair-hair?"

"She does. She's not much taller than me."

"And, you say, she has a child now?"

"A boy named Samuel after Gale's father."

"Samuel." The preacher grinned. "He was a great prophet, and an adviser to a king, you know. Does Madge ever speak of her family?"

"No." Madge had never talked of her family to Katniss. "My cousin told me once that his wife came from wealth, but it had been lost."

The look on the man's face was so downcast that Katniss though he might cry.

"Do you know my cousin's wife?" she asked.

"I'm her father."

Katniss' eyes widened. "But you said you had no family…"

The man sighed as Katniss pointed out his untruth. "She is the same as dead to me and I to her."

"What happened?" As soon as she said the words, she realized how meddlesome she sounded. She'd practically interrogated the man. So she was surprised when the man launched into his story.

"I lost everything," he said. "I had to sell all my slaves to pay my debts. Madge would hardly speak to me after I sold Rue, her childhood companion.

"Things at home became so bad that I thought it was best if I went away. My wife and daughter could live with my brother-in-law. But I found out later that my wife died shortly after I left and that my daughter had married a man named Gale Hawthorne and moved west. In my grief, I nearly killed myself, but God saved me and called me to preach his word."

Katniss' jaw dropped in astonishment at the man's tale. "You should stop and visit Madge. Meet your grandson. They live only a mile from the next stage stop."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Reverend Undersee said. "You see…"

Rye entered the house. "You're a preacher?" he interrupted.

The reverend nodded. "Are you Mr. Mellark?"

"One of the Mr. Mellarks," Rye said. "My brother and I run this station. I was wondering if you'd be willing to perform a wedding before the stage leaves."

Katniss drew in a sharp intake of air. A wedding? She had turned Peeta down yesterday. What was going on? She thought Peeta understood…

She jumped as Sam loudly slammed his spoon onto the table, a strange look appearing the boy's face.

It suddenly dawned on Katniss that Rye was talking about himself and Delly. But weren't they already wed? Hadn't Peeta mentioned that Rye had taken a wife in his first letter to her?

No wonder Delly had kept the pregnancy a secret from Rye. Katniss never would have thought that after the scene she'd witnessed the previous evening that Rye and Delly would marry today.

The reverend stood up. "Are you going to marry this fine Christian lady here? She's a wonderful cook." He tipped his head toward Katniss."

"No, she's my brother's girl," Rye said.

Katniss' cheeks grew warm.

"My sweetheart is…" He looked to Katniss. "Where _is_ Delly?"

"In bed resting."

"Excuse me reverend, I've got a proposal to make."

Rye walked to the curtained area and disappeared behind it.

In an attempt to give Rye and Delly some semblance of privacy, Katniss resumed her conversation with Reverend Undersee trying to convince him to pay Madge and Gale a visit.

All the while she noted that Sam's face had gone pale. He was still eating, but at a much slower pace.

"I don't think Madge will welcome me," the reverend said. "I don't want to intrude on her new life."

"You're her father. Of course she would want to see you." Katniss hoped she was right. Madge could be fussy, but she couldn't be so cold-hearted as not to want her father to meet his grandson.

If only her own father were alive. For a moment Katniss' heart twisted as she remembered her loss. How she wished her father could meet Peeta. Would he have approved of him? She hoped so.

From behind the curtain, Katniss heard Delly plainly say, "it's not necessary Rye."

"Yes it is." Rye's voice lowered and all Katniss could make out was something about "the child."

After a short while, the curtains parted and Rye and Delly came out.

Delly's smile seemed forced, but Rye appeared pleased.

"This is my bride," Rye told Reverend Undersee. "Will you be able to do the ceremony so quickly?"

Reverend Undersee pushed the nearly empty bowl forward on the table.

"Of course, it will only take a few minutes. Would you like to hold it here or outside?"

"It's a nice day," Delly murmured. "Outside would be fine."

"Are you sure about this Delly?" Sam got up from the table and rushed to his sister's side.

Katniss suspected he was worried for Delly. Worried that she was making the same mistake as before; perhaps he thought that Rye wasn't much different from Eli after last night's display.

"I'm sure Sam," Delly told her brother, her voice faltering for a moment. "Don't worry it will all work out."

The hurried wedding took place just outside the door of the main house. Everyone, except the stagecoach driver who sat inside and ate his bowl of stew, gathered around to watch as the preacher asked Delly and Rye to pledge their lives to each other.

During the brief ceremony, Peeta caught her eyes for a moment. She looked away immediately, somewhat uncomfortable. If she had agreed to Peeta's proposal yesterday she might be marrying this day also. The thought made her head spin.

But of course she would never do anything so impulsive as to wed someone in such a spur-of-the-moment fashion. She wanted, no she needed, a relationship that developed at a slower, steadier pace because she'd be living with her decision for the rest of her days. And without her family around to guide her, she didn't want to make a mistake. Especially after hearing Delly's story the previous evening.

When the ceremony was over, a few minutes later, the driver called for Reverend Undersee to get into the stagecoach.

"I've got a schedule to keep," he said.

"Get off at the next stop and visit Madge," Katniss suggested before he climbed aboard.

"I'll pray about it," the preacher said.

Even though Katniss didn't like Madge so much, she couldn't help but think the woman would be pleased to see her father again. At least she hoped so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta was astounded at the speed of the wedding ceremony. At home, weddings were planned out for weeks. Guests were invited, special clothes were worn, a fancy dinner provided. Rye's and Delly's nuptials lasted all of three minutes as the couple recited the vows. The preacher pulled a marriage certificate from his pocket and unfolded it. He signed his name at the bottom and dated it.

"Now how do I spell your name?" the reverend asked Delly.

"Can't they fill that part out themselves?" the driver complained. "I don't have time to waste. I've got a schedule to keep."

"I'll take care of it," Delly said, taking the paper from the preacher.

Reverend Undersee climbed into the coach and waved goodbye.

After the stage had set off, Peeta helped Sam ready the horse. Delly fussed over her brother, kissing him on the cheek and wishing him a "safe journey". It wasn't too long before they heard the horn blow and Billie came riding in ready to transfer the mail pouch across the front of Sam's horse.

Everyone gathered round Sam as the pouch was transferred. He climbed onto the horse and set off to the west.

"Where's Vick?" Billie asked, when the boy had rode off.

"Back at Hawthorne Ranch," Rye said. "Didn't you notice? His cousin Katniss rode for him." He tipped his head toward her.

Billie looked puzzled. "I remember you saying you weren't Vick, but I thought I misheard because you were wearing his clothes."

Katniss grinned. At least she'd fooled one person on her trip.

"It looks like you two have patched things up," Billie said, eyeing Rye's arm draped around Delly's waist."

"You missed the excitement," Peeta said. "They were just married not an hour ago."

"What?"

"Yes, there was a preacher on the stagecoach and he performed a quick ceremony."

Billie chuckled. "Well if that don't beat all. You got any food left. I'm starved."

"We do," Katniss said.

"I'll be right in as soon as I take care of my horse." Billie led the horse toward the corral.

"Peeta," Rye said. "My bride and I will be taking the afternoon off. We're going to pack up some food, take a walk, and have a picnic. Can you handle things here?"

Delly beamed at Rye's announcement. Peeta guessed it was because his brother was acting like a husband and not like an oaf for once. He was glad for Delly's sake because he doubted it would last long.

"I can," Peeta said. He was still in shock about his brother's news about the baby. A wedding so rushed and without fanfare. It seemed wrong. An occasion such as a wedding needed to be marked somehow.

He was glad to be rid of the couple for the afternoon. It would give him a chance to bake them a small wedding cake.

Of course Billie wouldn't be able to help out at the station. Exhausted from his ride, he usually went straight to bed after gulping down his food. But Katniss could certainly help Peeta if any customers showed up. She'd already pitched in considerably.

Peeta had caught her eyes only once during the brief ceremony. He'd wondered what she'd been thinking. Had it brought to her mind his ill-timed proposal yesterday? He worried that Katniss would dismiss his affections entirely now after witnessing Rye's actions ever since she'd arrived. What must she think of the brothers?

Delly made venison sandwiches using leftover biscuits and Rye took a couple of peppermint sticks from the supplies. Delly wrapped it all up in a cloth tying it into a neat bundle, forming a handle in the cloth to carry it. Rye grabbed the quilt off the top of the brass bed and rolled it up.

As soon as the pair left and Billie had headed off to bed, Peeta took down a large bowl from the shelf.

"You can help me," he told Katniss.

"What would you like me to do?" Her expression was lively and Peeta couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. He was glad for the chance to finally be alone with her.

"Keep me company while I bake a wedding cake for Delly and Rye."

"Have you ever made a wedding cake?"

Peeta laughed. "Dozens of them. My father was a baker. I did all the frosting at the bakery."

He put some flour into the bowl, along with sugar, baking soda, a handful of currants, a generous dollop of cinnamon and softened butter. He added four eggs and began to stir the mixture with a long wooden spoon. A sense of satisfaction came over him as he worked. He hadn't done much cooking, let alone baking, ever since Delly had moved in.

"I always thought I'd be a baker just like my father," Peeta said.

"What happened?"

"Here taste this," Peeta said, attempting to redirect the conversation. He wasn't sure if he should tell Katniss about how his life had gotten so off course. Would she think less of him for it?

He held out the wooden spoon to her where she sat at the table.

Katniss lowered her head, her pink tongue darting out to lick at the batter.

He pulled the spoon backed and stirred some more, feeling strangely aroused at the sight of Katniss licking the spoon. What was wrong with him?

"Why aren't you a baker then?" Katniss returned to her original line of questioning.

Peeta sighed. He might as well tell her.

"I left home with Rye when I was sixteen. We left because of our mother. We had no choice."

"You had no choice? What do you mean?"

He caught her eyes. He could see curiosity in them, which unnerved him, but also compassion. He hoped she felt the same when he was done talking.

He continued. "When Rye turned eighteen, my parents arranged for the storekeeper in our town to take him on as an apprentice. The man didn't have a son, but he had a daughter. And she was sweet on my brother."

A hint of a smile showed on Katniss' face.

Peeta pulled the dutch oven from the mantle. He buttered the bottom and the sides and began to pour the batter into the pan.

"Rye was interested in her as well, so overall it seemed to be a good arrangement. Unfortunately my brother lost interest in her and started to fancy her friend."

Peeta didn't think that his cleaned-up version sounded half-bad. It put the basic facts in a good light. He was too embarrassed to tell Katniss the real truth. Rye had taken liberties with the storekeeper's daughter and the man had insisted Rye marry her. His brother had refused.

Peeta put the lid onto the pan and placed it onto the stovetop. He sat down at the table. Katniss sat across from him.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "The shopkeeper let Rye go. When my mother found out she was furious with him."

"Well that's understandable."

"It is," Peeta admitted. His brother had embarrassed the entire family with his actions. Everyone in town had been talking about "that Mellark boy". "But the storekeeper still needed an apprentice so my mother convinced him to bring me on instead."

"But I thought you wanted to be a baker?"

"I did. But with Rye back in the bakery they didn't need me there anymore."

"So you worked for the storekeeper?"

"I did for three months before Rye ran into some trouble with the parents of the other girl. It seemed like a good time to leave town."

"But wasn't it Rye's problem? If he left town couldn't you have moved back to work at the bakery?"

"My mother wouldn't have allowed it." His mother had made that very clear to him when he'd suggested it to her. She'd given Peeta a black eye to let him know what she thought of his idea.

"She had big plans for me," Peeta said. "She wanted me to marry the storekeeper's daughter and take over his business.

"But I wanted to be a baker, not a storekeeper." And he certainly had no interest in the storekeeper's daughter. He didn't know exactly what she and his brother had done, but Rye had hinted that it involved more than the exchange of a few kisses. And a lot of boys in town told stories about her.

"But that's exactly what you are," Katniss pointed out.

"Yes for now. But I will open a bakery. Someday. I'm saving for it."

Peeta got up from the table to pull the lid off the dutch oven. He tapped lightly at the batter in the center of the pan.

"Is it done?" Katniss asked.

"It will be soon." Peeta took the lid back onto the pan.

"What did your father think about all this? I imagine he wasn't happy about his two sons running off."

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck. "No I guess he wasn't. I still feel bad about the way we took off without saying good-bye. But he still had my older brother to help out."

"You have another brother?"

Peeta nodded, picking up the bowl he'd used for batter. "I'm going to wash this under the pump. I'll be right back."

He hurried outside, wondering why he'd told Katniss so much. Once he started talking he couldn't stop. She had said she wanted to know him better, but what if she didn't like what she found out about him?

He looked around the station as he rinsed the bowl under the pump. He'd been lucky it had been such a quiet afternoon.

Maybe he could ask Katniss about her family while he made the frosting. He knew how they had died, but he didn't know much else.

Something caught his eye. In the distance a lone, dark-haired man sporting a long beard was walking toward the station. A bedroll was tied to his back.

It was unusual to get a customer on foot; most were on horseback. Peeta wondered if the man would stop or if he would pass right on by. At any rate he probably needed to keep an eye on him. He didn't want any horses to go missing, especially since most of the horses in the corral were the property of Majors, Russell and Waddell. With only three of them manning the post and Billie asleep, things could turn ugly fast if the man was armed and wanted trouble.

At least Katniss is a crackerjack shot, he reminded himself.

Peeta carried the bowl inside and set it onto the table. "Looks like we may have a visitor. I'll have to frost the cake later.

He pulled the dutch oven off the stove and set it onto the table to cool. "I'm going to go outside and let him see me." Peeta tipped his head toward the gun that was hanging overhead on the wall. "I'll yell if there's any trouble."

"Do you expect trouble?" A nervous look came over her.

"It's probably nothing, but we don't often get people alone and on foot. I don't recognize him though, and I don't want to take any chances." Especially with you here, Peeta thought.

He'd manned the post alone on several occasions when Rye went for supplies at Ft. Kearny, but with Katniss here, it was different. He wanted to protect her.

"Why don't you stay inside," he suggested. "Let me see what he wants first."

"Fine. I'll stay inside. Maybe Delly has some mending I can do."

Peeta caught the sarcasm in her voice, but he didn't want to argue with her. Instead he turned to go out the door, but a strange sense of foreboding made him turn back and kiss Katniss on the cheek before rushing out of the soddy. He stood near to the small outbuilding that housed the supplies. The visitor would surely see him there.

He didn't have to wait long for it to become clear that the man was coming to the station. He looked tired and bedraggled, like he hadn't bathed in days. His dark hair was matted. His beard was in serious need of a trim. His cheeks were sunk in and his eyes were intense.

"Is this the trading post?" he yelled as he got closer.

"It is," Peeta called back. "Mellark Ranch."

The man came right up to him. "Thank God. The soldiers at Ft. Kearny told me you were here. I've been walking for days."

That explained his disheveled appearance, Peeta thought.

"Do you have any whiskey?"

"Yes, we sell it."

The man reached his hands into his pants' pockets and then pulled both hands out, opening his palms so that Peeta could see that they were empty.

"I was robbed," the man said. "Plain and simple. She robbed me and left me for dead."

A shiver went down Peeta's back. "Who?"

"My wife, Delly."

**Author's Notes: Ownership of slaves was permitted in Kansas Territory, but on a much smaller scale than in the South. Most slaves were used for domestic work in the home, not in farming. (Slavery also existed in Nebraska Territory but in 1860 the records show that only ten slaves total lived in that territory.)**

**According to historians of this period, it wasn't uncommon for a woman to claim "widowhood," when in fact she had deserted her husband. Besides being a social stigma, divorces were difficult to obtain. In some states divorces were handled by the courts; in other locations the legislature had to be petitioned. At any rate it was a lengthy and expensive process. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Katniss was frustrated. Why was Peeta treating her like some weak-willed woman who couldn't defend herself? She'd rode a leg of the Pony Express only two days earlier and yesterday she'd taken down a deer.

And then he'd come back and kissed her. While she appreciated the affectionate gesture, she wondered why he did it. Was he embarrassed by his behavior? If he truly expected trouble, he knew how handy she was with a rifle.

Her eyes flitted round the soddy looking for something to keep her busy. She didn't know if Delly even had any mending. Delly wasn't one to leave work piled up and undone.

She lifted the lid of the dutch oven to check on the cooling cake. The sweet aroma rose up to greet her and she marveled that Peeta was such a fine baker. It was too bad that he didn't work as one, if that was what he wanted to do. But she supposed he'd have to move to a populated area where there was a market for fancy cakes and baked goods.

Dropping the lid back onto the pot, she walked to the open doorway and peered out. Peeta's back was to her. He and the dark-haired visitor were conversing in low voices. As far as she could tell, nothing seemed amiss.

Katniss stepped outside of the house. "Do you need any help Peeta?"

Peeta turned to look at her. His eyes were large and the muscles in his jaw had gone slack.

Her heart raced at his agitated expression. Something was wrong. Maybe she _should_ go inside and get a rifle. She took a step backwards standing on the threshold of the doorframe.

Meanwhile the visitor brushed past Peeta and headed toward her. Peeta hurried after him. The man stopped in front of Katniss. He looked her up and down, his brown eyes darkening.

"Where did you get that dress?" he spat out.

Katniss threw Peeta, who was already at the man's side, a nervous glance.

"A friend loaned it to me." She kept her voice even. Did this man recognize Delly's dress? Did he know her?"

"Katniss." Peeta's voice sounded eerily calm.

She looked to him. Peeta locked eyes with her, like he was trying to warn her about something.

"This is Eli Mitchell. He's looking for his wife Delly."

Katniss' mouth flew open. She'd experienced shock before when she learned of the sudden death of her parents and sister. Then, her first reaction had been denial. It was the same now.

It couldn't be true. The man _must_ be lying. Why would Delly marry Rye if her husband were still living?

The man reached for her skirt and fondled the peach-colored fabric. Stunned and revolted by his actions, Katniss took a step backwards. The man dropped his hand.

"Sorry about that," he said, giving her an awkward smile. "But it brings back such memories of our wedding day. Delly was a beautiful bride."

Bile rose in Katniss' throat as she remembered Delly's comments about the dress. "She's not here, Mr. Mitchell."

The man looked beyond her into the house. "What's this," he said. He put his hand onto Katniss' shoulder and pushed her aside, stepping into the soddy.

He set his bedroll down and surveyed the room. "What the hell? That's my hutch." He stomped over to look at the dishes set on the shelves. He picked one up and set it down quickly. "These are my dishes."

The curtain was parted to show the brass bed. "Well, I'll be damned if that's not my brass bed too."

He turned back to Katniss and Peeta, who stood together in the doorway of the house. "Where's Delly? Where's that brother of hers? Why are all of my things sitting in your house? I suppose you've got my chickens and my cow and my wagon as well."

Eli's voice rose. For a moment Katniss feared that he would physically attack them. Peeta must have thought the same. He left her side and positioned himself in front of the wall where two rifles hung.

The man was like a wounded animal caught in a trap. Desperate.

Katniss knew she had to do something to ease the situation. "Sit down Mr. Mitchell." She kept her voice calm to sooth the man. "I'll make some coffee and we can talk."

"Do you have anything stronger?"

Delly had talked of her husband's drinking. Had she run off from him while he was on a bender?

"No, we only have coffee here Mr. Mitchell."

"You're a trading post. You must have whiskey," the man insisted.

"You're broke," Peeta said, as he guarded the rifles. His face was grim.

"Because that fool wife of mine ran off and left me."

Katniss picked up the pot of coffee that sat on the shelf near the stove, shaking it gently. Thankfully at least a cupful remained. She put it on the stove to heat up. She sat down at the table, motioning for the man to sit across from her.

"What happened?" she asked. "How were you and your wife separated?"

"We were traveling to the Rockies. We hoped to make a new start there." He looked past her while he spoke, his eyes jumping around the house as he studied its interior.

Probably looking for more of his belongings, Katniss thought. She knew that the present items in the house were not the same ones she'd seen when she'd been here so many months ago after getting off the stage. The only thing she was sure belonged to Peeta and Rye was the long dining table and benches. No wonder the man was upset.

"We stopped at Ft. Kearny for a few days to rest our livestock." The man stopped talking and groaned. He set his head onto the table. "I'm so tired."

Katniss stood up and removed the coffee pot from the stove, pouring the man a cup. She set it in front of him, and then sat down again.

She looked to Peeta. His jaw was clenched. He was probably anticipating the trouble that would ensue when Rye and Delly returned from their outing.

The man lifted his head and looked at the mug in front of him. "Do you have anything I can eat? I can't remember the last time I ate."

Peeta moved quickly. He got a plate from the shelf and picked up the lid from the dutch oven. He put his hand into it, breaking off a large slab of the wedding cake he'd so carefully baked for Rye and Delly. He slammed it onto the plate and pushed it in front of the man.

Eli scooped up the cake and shoved the entire piece into his mouth at once. Crumbs fell out of his mouth and onto his beard as he chewed.

Afterwards he gave Katniss a sweet smile. "You're a fine baker. That's something Delly isn't good at. In fact she's a terrible cook."

Katniss bit her lip. What a dreadful man Eli Mitchell was. "So what happened at Ft. Kearny?" she asked, trying to make sense of the man's story.

"Delly and I had a falling out and when I came to, she was gone."

"What do you mean when you came to?" Had the man blacked out?

"I was playing cards with some soldiers and had a few drinks. When I woke up the next afternoon she wasn't there. People at the fort said she and her good-for-nothing brother had taken off."

Katniss winced at his insult to Sam. "What did you do next?"

"I stayed at the fort for a while thinking she might return. But then a traveler told me about a woman that fit Delly's description who was living at the trading post. So I set off walking."

Poor Delly, Katniss thought. She had her suspicions that this wasn't the first time the man had exhibited such behavior. But it must have been the last time Delly had been willing to tolerate it.

But still, why did she agree to marry Rye? Didn't she expect her husband might come looking for her?

"Can I have more of that cake?" the man asked as he set down his mug. "It's very tasty."

Peeta stepped away from the wall to pull out the rest of the cake from the pan. He tossed it onto Eli's plate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Eli Mitchell revealed himself as Delly's husband, Peeta thought he'd be sick. What kind of awful mess had Rye gotten himself into now? Living with a married woman, getting her pregnant, and then asking a preacher to wed the pair.

But Peeta was fairly certain that his brother didn't know that Delly's husband was alive. He didn't think that his brother could be that foolish as to knowingly become a participant in bigamous relationship. But now with a child on the way…

Part of him just wanted to make the stranger leave. Go away and never come back. But if what the man said was true, and Peeta had a sinking feeling that it might be, reparations would have to be made. Whether or not Delly left with this man didn't matter, but Rye was legally obligated to return Eli's property to him. As a widow Delly was the owner of everything, but as a married woman she owned nothing. It all belonged to her husband.

And Delly had come to Mellark Ranch bearing a goodly amount of supplies. And most of those items had been used, sold, or traded away.

The man's continual request for whiskey, coupled with Delly's odd behavior when Rye had gotten drunk at dinner made Peeta suspect that this man Eli had a serious problem with liquor.

Peeta was grateful for Katniss' gentle questioning. The man was opening up to her in a way he'd likely never do if Peeta or Rye were asking.

"Where's Sam?" Eli asked after he'd finished eating the wedding cake.

Katniss didn't respond. Peeta had noticed that she was being cautious in the amount of information she gave the man. Peeta was glad for her sharp-wittedness.

"The boy's still with her, isn't he?" he asked.

"Yes," Peeta finally answered. "But he's not here now."

"Has this sort of thing happened before with your wife?" Katniss asked.

Eli rubbed his eyes and yawned. "She's never done anything this bad. She threatened to but she never took off before."

"Does it have something to do with your drinking?" Katniss asked.

"What has she told you?" Eli shouted. "She's not so wonderful herself. She can't cook and she's bossy as hell."

Well, he was right on those accounts Peeta thought. He knew his brother would likely agree. But Delly was also a hard worker and brought an order to the trading post that had been sorely lacking before. Plus she was generally cheerful. And Sam had been a godsend. He'd been a big help to both Peeta and Rye.

"It was Delly's idea to come out west. She thought things would change. How could I know that she planned to trick me all along. Desert me and steal all my possessions.

"But I'm done talking about me. Do you know where she is?" Eli asked Katniss. "Seeing that you're wearing her clothes.

Katniss stayed silent. Peeta knew he had to say something.

"Or have the two of you robbed her and killed her and her brother."

"I can assure you that we've done no such thing," Peeta answered. "Delly's fine. In fact she'll be here later this afternoon."

"I'll wait then. She can pack up everything and we can go. Wake me up when she gets here." He lay his head on the table and was soon asleep.

Once he began snoring, Peeta pointed to the rifles on the wall. He took both down, handing one to Katniss. They left the soddy.

"Let's put these in my house," Peeta mouthed.

Once the weapons were hid, the couple stood together outside the main house. "What happens now?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know. I can't imagine he would simply up and leave if he learns that Delly is with Rye now. Do you think Delly would leave with him?"

"No. I'm fairly certain she won't. She told me he drank to excess. And with the baby…" Katniss blushed.

"It's all right, Rye told me about it." Peeta ran his fingers through his hair. His brother infuriated him. Katniss must think he came from a family of shameless louts.

"Well, I think she'll want to stay with your brother."

"I just wonder if Rye will still want her to stay when he finds out about all this," Peeta muttered.

The lowing of the cow interrupted them.

Peeta frowned. "I forgot about the cow. That's been Sam's job. Let me take care of the chores. Can you keep an eye on him?"

"I can, in fact I'll start supper. We have all that venison."

"I'll get some from the cold storage for you," Peeta said. "And be careful in there. He seems unpredictable."

While Katniss readied dinner, Peeta rushed through the chores. All the while he worried about Katniss, peeking his head in the soddy between tasks to check on her. But she waved him away. Already good smells were emanating as the venison simmered on the stove.

Still the man lay with his head down on the table sleeping.

The sun had dropped low on the horizon when Peeta saw his brother and Delly walking hand-in-hand toward him. They looked so happy. His heart pounded as he thought about the bad news he was about to impart.

"Hey Rye," he called.

His brother grinned. "Everything fine here?"

"No, it's not."

The harsh tone in Peeta's voice washed the grin off Rye's face. His eyes grew wary. "What's wrong Peet?"

"We have a visitor. He's still here. Maybe I should tell you about it privately."

A crease appeared in the center of his brother's forehead. "What? You can say it in front of Delly."

Peeta's mouth was dry. "A man named Eli Mitchell is here." Peeta's eyes flitted to Delly. Her face had gone pale. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"He says he's Delly's husband."

At that last bit of news Rye went white as well. He turned to Delly. "You told me your husband had died. That you were a widow." Distress mixed with anger was evident in his voice.

Delly began to shake. For a moment Peeta thought she would faint.

No one spoke for at least a minute. The air was thick with tension.

"Well what do you have to say Delly?" Rye whispered.

"I, I, I didn't think..." Delly mumbled.

Rye's face grew red. "What do you mean you didn't think…"

As his brother's voice got louder, Delly seemed to shrink in size before them, like a dog that had been struck by its master.

"Shut up Rye," Peeta interrupted. "This isn't the time. We have bigger problems."

His brother gave him a furious glance. "This isn't your problem," Rye cut Peeta off.

"That's where you're wrong. That man," Peeta glanced at Delly for a moment noting that tears were rapidly descending down her cheeks, "wants his things back. His wagon, his oxen, his chickens, his cow, his furniture, his supplies."

Rye grimaced. He rubbed his hand over his chin nervously.

"We don't even have half of the stuff anymore," Peeta continued. "You sold the oxen months ago. We've been using the supplies Delly had in the wagon to cook with, hell even the wood from the wagon is part of the roof of my house. At the very least, he's going to need to be recompensed for his property."

"Does he want me back as well?" Delly's voice sounded thin and whiny.

Rye turned toward her. "Is that what you want Delly? To leave with him?"

"No," she muttered. Then she repeated it louder. "No. I don't want him. I chose you."

A look of relief crossed Rye's face, but then he sighed loudly. "Where is he now?"

"Inside. He fell asleep at the dining table."

"He's sleeping?" Rye asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"He's exhausted. He says he walked here from Ft. Kearny."

Rye took a deep breath. "Tell me everything from the beginning Peet."

"He showed up on foot looking for whiskey. But then he said he was broke and that Delly had robbed and abandoned him.

"I did no such thing," Delly said. "I gave him a choice and he chose to stay behind."

"So you told him she was here?" Rye asked.

"Not right off. But he recognized the dress that Katniss was wearing as belonging to Delly."

"It was my wedding dress," Delly said. "I can't believe he remembered it. I haven't worn it in years."

Rye ran his hands through his hair. "Damn it all Delly. It would have been nice if you'd warned me that your husband was alive and might come looking for you."

Delly sobbed.

"Does he know about Delly and me?"

Peeta shook his head. "Why would I tell him about that? He's already upset. Katniss and I moved all the guns out of the house when he fell asleep."

"Good thinking."

"What do you want to do?" Peeta asked.

Rye groaned. "I don't know." He looked toward his bride. "You know him best Delly. If we offer to recompense him will he leave?"

"If you throw in some whiskey, he might," she said.

Delly looked as if she was ready to cry again. Despite the mess she'd brought onto the brothers, despite the matter-of-fact tone in her voice, it was obvious that she was despairing. From the resigned expression on Rye's face it was clear he knew it too.

Peeta imagined it must have taken courage for Delly to stand up for herself and leave her husband. How could he fault her when he'd done the very same thing by running off when he disagreed with the plans his mother had for his life?

"All right let's go talk to him," Rye said. He reached for Delly's hand.

"Please don't tell him about us," Delly warned. "It will be easier on him if he…"

"Well, give me the quilt then," Peeta suggested. "If he sees you two walking in with a blanket and a grin on your faces, the game is up. I'll hide it in my house."

Peeta led the couple back. Eli was awake now, conversing pleasantly with Katniss about the Pony Express. Katniss was talking about her cousin being a rider.

As soon as Peeta stepped inside the house, he sensed something was wrong. Katniss turned and smiled at him apologetically before rushing toward him. "There you are Peeta." She stood on her toes and cupped his cheeks, lightly kissing his lips, before stepping back.

Her cheeks were pink. "Eli found our marriage certificate on the hutch and I told him about our wedding this morning. He apologized for interrupting our private time this afternoon."

Peeta's face grew warm with the thought of what he would do with Katniss if it were true. He sure as hell wouldn't have been baking a cake. "You did?"

Behind him Rye chuckled loudly.

But Eli was already on his feet, pushing past Peeta and in front of Delly. "What's going on Dells?" he bellowed. "What in hell have you done?"

"Just a minute," Rye said. "You can't talk to her like that."

"And who are you?" Eli turned to Rye.

"I'm Rye Mellark and this is my trading post. My brother tells me that you know Delly."

"She's my wife."

"I _was_ your wife," Delly said. "It's over though. I'm through with you." Her voice quavered a bit but she held firm. "And don't insult Mr. Mellark. He's my employer here at the trading post."

"So you're just going to end it like that?" Eli sounded astonished. "No one will ever want you Delly. You're an awful cook and you're not in the least amusing."

"Can we step outside and have this conversation?" Delly asked.

"Fine by me." Eli grabbed at Delly's arm, but let go when Rye glared at him. The couple walked outside of the soddy. Rye stood in the doorway to watch.

"Keep an eye on them," Katniss told Rye. "He's struck her in the past."

Both brothers looked at Katniss in surprise. Peeta joined his brother in the doorway.

"Where'd you hide those rifles Peeta?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss set out the meal. Venison, biscuits, preserves, and a green salad. She served it on the tin plates that she thought belonged to Peeta and Rye, not on Delly's china.

Eventually Delly and Eli came inside. Delly's eyes were swollen and even Eli's looked red. Everyone sat down to eat. Delly seemed to have little appetite, but Eli was starved.

"Delicious meal Mrs. Mellark," he complimented Katniss. "You're a fine cook. Too bad you're already wed seeing I'm in the market for a new wife."

He threw Delly a scathing glance.

Katniss frowned, embarrassed at the way the man had turned a compliment to her into an insult to his wife. She looked to her friend who seemed to have not even heard the comment. Delly was lost in her thoughts.

Once the meal was over, Eli turned to Rye. "Delly tells me that you helped her sell off the wagon, the oxen, and most of its contents," he said. "Seeing as I have no use for the furniture and nothing to carry it off in, I'd be liking my money. I'm guessing it would amount to about $1,500.

Katniss gasped at the high amount.

Rye exchanged a quick look with Peeta, before clearing his throat. "I don't know what you paid for everything Mr. Mitchell, but I can assure you Delly did not collect anywhere near that sum. I'm thinking she got closer to $500 at best."

Eli snorted. "Do you take me for a fool? You traders jack up the price of everything for people on the trail. Hell you probably sold all of it for $3,000."

Rye and Peeta laughed loudly. Even Delly smiled. "No one on the trail has that kind of money Eli," she chided him. It was the first words she'd spoken.

"Well, I damn well want more than $500," Eli said. "I had a fully stocked wagon with four oxen and a cow to boot. Now I'm left with a bedroll and only the clothes on my back."

Delly glared at him. "What happened to the trunk I left behind with your clothes and Sam's horse and cart?"

"I lost it all in a poker game."

Delly shook her head.

"How much are you are paying Delly here at the trading post?" Eli asked. "I should get a cut of that seeing as she's my wife."

"I haven't been your wife since the day I left you," Delly retorted.

"And you weren't a very good one either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta tipped his head to Rye. "Talk outside?" he mouthed.

Rye nodded and both brothers stood to leave.

"Offer him $1,000 and a ticket on the stage." Peeta suggested.

"Are you crazy? That's far more than the goods sold for."

"Does it really matter Rye? That scoundrel is hurling insults at your wife, the mother of your child. If you want any happiness in your marriage you need to get him as far from here as possible.

"I'll be broke if I give him that much," Rye muttered. "I don't think I even have that much cash."

"I've got some money saved. I'll help you out," Peeta said. "And don't worry about paying me back. It's a wedding gift. Now go inside make the offer before I take on the man myself."

The brothers went inside to find Delly in tears and Katniss' face flushed in anger.

"I can offer you $1,000 for your troubles Mr. Mitchell," Rye said, as he sat down. "But you'll have to leave on the stage tomorrow and never come back. I don't want to see your face again at Mellark Ranch or I can assure you I will shoot you and end your misery."

Delly rubbed her cheeks dry, and gave Rye a grateful smile. "It needs to be in writing, too."

She stood up and opened a drawer in the hutch, pulling out a sheet of paper and pencil. She sat down at the table and wrote. When she had finished, she passed the paper across the table to Eli.

"Sign this."

Eli picked up the paper and read it over. "Are you sure about this Delly? I could change. We could start over."

Delly pursed her lips. Her eyes teared up yet again. "The season for changing has passed. It's time to move on."

Peeta noted the tears in Katniss' eyes as well and he wanted to sweep her up in his arms, he was so moved by her tender heart.

Eli signed the paper and shoved it back toward Delly. "I hope you're happy Dells."

He stood up. "Okay, where's my money?"

"I'll give you the money when you get on the stage," Rye said, standing up as well. "It should be arriving mid-morning tomorrow."

Eli frowned. "So what am I supposed to do now? There's nothing to drink and I sure as hell don't want to spend a minute longer in any of your company. He glared at everyone around the table. "Well, maybe the lovely Mrs. Mellark." He smiled at Katniss.

Peeta was pleased at the scowl that appeared on Katniss' face.

"You can turn in and get a good night's sleep," Rye said. "We can offer you lodging in the Pony rider's quarters. Now pick up your bedroll and follow me."

Peeta stood up as well. It would be a long night as he and Rye stood watch over Eli to ensure the man didn't cause them any trouble.

**Author's Note: ****Bigamy is the crime of marrying while one still has a spouse living from whom no valid divorce has occurred. **

**Property rights for married women in 1860 weren't uniform. They varied in every state and territory. While most states allowed women to maintain ownership of property they brought into the marriage, property obtained during the marriage generally belonged to their husband. Women had no claim to it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Did you have a nice afternoon at least?" Katniss asked as the two women climbed into bed together for a second evening.

"We did," Delly said, a blush creeping up her tear-stained cheeks.

After the men had left the house, Katniss had washed the dishes, while Delly laid her head onto the dining table and sobbed.

"I don't know why I'm so upset," she blubbered. "But seeing Eli brings back thoughts of what our lives might have been if things had been different."

"You mean if he'd been an entirely different person altogether," Katniss said, as she put the tin plates onto the mantle shelf.

Delly lifted her head from the table. She swiped her hands across her wet cheeks. A faint smile appeared on her face. "It does sounds preposterous when you put it that way."

She sighed. "At least Rye stood up for me. I wasn't sure how he'd react when Peeta told him about Eli."

Katniss was glad to have avoided that conversation. She hoped that Rye had the good sense to value Delly more now. He'd certainly paid enough for her freedom, assuming that Eli agreed to the set terms.

"I meant to tell Rye everything," Delly continued. "Sam told me to. But the time never seemed right."

Katniss handed Delly a cup of tea and sat down across from her at the table. Delly had misled everyone, not only Rye. After hearing Delly's story and meeting Eli, Katniss couldn't condemn Delly for leaving her husband.

But to wed a second man when you were legally married to another was bigamy, plain and simple. She felt compelled to ask her friend. "Why did you agree to marry Rye then?"

"I wasn't planning to. But Rye insisted because of the baby."

Katniss guessed as much. She'd overheard some of the conversation the two had had while she'd been talking with the reverend. Delly _had_ seemed hesitant. Katniss had thought it was because they'd fought the previous evening. She never would have guessed the real reason.

Yet that moment would have been the ideal time to tell Rye that her husband wasn't dead – that she had deserted him. Yet Delly had remained silent. Did she keep quiet out of fear of Rye's anger or had she concluded that she could get away with it without Rye being the wiser. Katniss didn't know. But it seemed clear from what she'd seen of Delly and what Peeta had told her about Rye, that the two of them were at ease taking foolish risks. Perhaps they were a good match after all.

As soon as Delly finished her tea, the two women went into the bedroom and readied themselves for sleep. But even after Katniss blew out the candle, they continued to talk in the darkness.

It reminded Katniss of the evenings she and Prim would lie abed discussing the activities of their day. Only those conversations had centered on the amount of eggs the hens had laid that morning or the antics of Prim's goat Lady.

"I'm so glad you were here," Delly said. "Your presence kept Eli behaving better. And if you hadn't come up with that story about you and Peeta being married, I don't know what Eli would have done.

"Peeta likes you so much," Delly continued. "I hope you feel the same. He's so kind and, well, handsome." She giggled. "He certainly gets noticed by every woman who visits the trading post. Why I think if I'd met him first, I might have fallen for Peeta instead of Rye."

Katniss was glad the darkness hid her displeasure at Delly's admiration of her beau. She lay awake long after Delly had nodded off thinking on it. Katniss reassured herself with the thought that she'd know Peeta for six months now. They'd been writing letters. He _said_ he liked her. Why he had proposed marriage only yesterday.

Still Delly's words made her a tad uneasy. How would she and Peeta continue to know each other better when they lived so far apart? Would letters and perhaps an occasional visit be enough? What if Peeta lost interest in her?

The next morning Delly stayed in bed, with the curtains shut, avoiding Eli completely.

Katniss cooked breakfast and called the men in to eat. Billie was there too; he'd slept straight through the night after his long ride. Rye or Peeta must have taken him aside and told him about Eli and Delly's relationship and how Eli thought that Peeta and Katniss were married, because Billie teased her good-naturedly, calling her "Mrs. Mellark" when he thanked her for the meal.

Katniss cheeks grew warm, especially when Peeta got up and kissed her cheek and called her "sweetheart" before leaving the soddy. She wondered if Peeta and Rye had even slept. Both had dark circles under their eyes and were yawning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As always the stagecoach arrived mid-morning. This coach was heading east, back toward Ft. Kearny and all the way to St. Joseph, Missouri. Three passengers were inside, an elderly woman and her two, middle-aged daughters. They got out to eat, while Peeta and the driver changed out the horses.

Rye spoke with the driver, buying a ticket for Eli to the end of the line in St. Joseph.

Eli had bathed in the creek after breakfast and trimmed his beard with a scissor Peeta loaned him. But getting cleaned up only further emphasized his thin, sickly appearance. His skin was yellowed. Liquor had taken its toll on the man.

"I'd like to say goodbye to Delly before I go."

Rye shook his head. "No. It's not a good idea."

Peeta looked to his brother. It was harsh, but he agreed with Rye. He had a sinking feeling that if Eli spoke with Delly he'd change his mind about leaving. That he would remain at Mellark Ranch and try to woo back his wife. Peeta doubted it would work; but why take the chance?

Selfishly Peeta just wanted the man to go. He and Rye had spelled each other, keeping watch over Eli during the night. They were both exhausted and they still had a full day of work ahead.

Eli scowled, but he didn't argue.

Rye pulled a cloth pouch from his pocket. "Here is your money, Mr. Mitchell. My promise remains. If you ever show your face again at Mellark Ranch, I will shoot you."

Eli climbed into the coach and left with the other three passengers.

"I hope we did the right thing Peet," Rye said as the two brothers watched the stagecoach head eastward. "He's taken almost all our money. There's no guarantee he'll stay away. He could get off the stage at Ft. Kearny and resume his card game with fresh reserves."

"It's his money now, he can do with it whatever he wants," Peeta pointed out. "But you've got a wife and child on the way to think about so you better get back to work."

"But what if he loses everything and comes back looking for more?"

"Then you'll have to shoot him."

"That's why I like you Peet. You're always looking on the bright side."

Peeta thought about asking Katniss to take a walk with him but the afternoon was too busy, and he was weary from lack of sleep. Two wagons traveling together along the trail stopped at the post needing supplies. Delly and Katniss washed bedding and Billie helped them hang it out to dry in the hot afternoon sun.

Dinner was a rushed affair. More venison. Everyone was quiet, likely recovering from the previous day's excitement. Bedtime was early. Peeta suggested that Katniss sleep in his soddy so that Rye could return to his bed with Delly.

"I'll sleep in the Pony quarters with Billie."

"All right," she agreed. Peeta walked her to the door of his house. Bright orange streaks spread across the sky as the sun lowered. "We haven't had much time to talk since yesterday afternoon," he said. "I hope this hasn't changed anything between us."

He'd been worried about it all day. Surely Katniss must be disgusted about the mess Rye had brought upon himself. Would she assume he was the same as his brother because they were related, because he'd chosen to live and work with his brother?

He didn't get a chance to get any more words out though because Katniss had reached up to his face and pulled it toward hers. Their lips crashed together. He was startled at the passion she exhibited. When they pulled away both were breathless.

"What was that for?" he panted.

Katniss smiled. "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you."

"Well I appreciate you too," Peeta said, reaching to rest his hands onto her waist and pulling her back toward him.

They kissed a second time in a more leisurely fashion. Peeta could feel Katniss melting into his chest and he had the sudden urge to pick her up and take her into his soddy and shut the door behind them.

But he wasn't Rye, so he didn't. He pulled away. "Good night Katniss. Pleasant dreams."

Her face looked dazed, but she nodded and went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss stumbled into the dark soddy, walking slowly until she reached the edge of the bed. She sat down and pulled off her shoes setting them underneath. She ran her fingers over her swollen lips.

She'd never been so bold before. But she had no idea how to go about expressing her feelings to Peeta. How to make him understand how much she liked him. And Delly's remarks, about Peeta and the other women passing through the station bothered her more than she thought because she'd heard them months ago from Madge, as well. She'd dismissed them at the time, but now that she was here….

She sighed, wondering what she was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta lay on the hard, dirt floor of the Pony rider's quarters. He'd barely slept the previous evening. He was exhausted now but he couldn't fall asleep because he kept reliving the kisses Katniss had given him. Her actions had taken him by surprise. Her feeling seemed to have shifted. He wondered what had caused them to change, but he was too tired to analyze it. He was just glad they had. Glad she was willing to look past his brother's faults and see that he was different.

Peeta woke up refreshed, determined to take Katniss on that walk he'd promised her days ago.

At breakfast, he made a point of reaching for Katniss' hand across the table and thanking her for the fine meal of eggs and biscuits and venison. Then afterwards when the two got a brief moment alone, he asked her to go walking with him after dinner.

His heart soared when she agreed.

"You two are looking sweet on each other," Rye said as he and Peeta cleaned out the hen house later that morning. "You should ask Katniss to marry you so she'll stay here. Delly could use the help."

"I already did." A knot formed in Peeta's stomach as he thought about his impulsive proposal.

"What?" Rye stopped scraping the dried excrement from the floor of the coop and pulled the bandana down that covered his nose and mouth. "You didn't tell me. I guess congratulations are in order."

"She turned me down."

His brother's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"She said she didn't know me well enough."

"What more does she need to know about you Peet? I think she must have figured out by now what an imperfect lot the Mellarks are."

"Speak for yourself Rye."

"And hell, she already knows that you snore and steal the blanket…"

"That was an unfortunate mix-up. I don't want to remind her of that."

"When did you ask her?"

"Right after she took down the deer."

"While you were dragging a dead deer carcass back home?" Rye snorted. "That's not very romantic."

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck. "The words just popped out of my mouth."

"Clearly Katniss has a serious effect on you if she's reduced you to babbling. Look, that was a few days ago, right after she arrived. She looks to have loosened up considerably since then. I caught her staring at you over breakfast this morning.

"You did?" He'd spent half the meal sneaking glances at her. How had he missed her eying him?

"I think you should ask her again. I think she might just surprise you and say `yes' this time."

"Has she said anything to Delly?" The two women seemed to have become fast friends.

Rye shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. But I know Delly wants her to stay here."

She isn't the only one, Peeta thought.

"Look why don't you two go on a picnic this afternoon," Rye said. "Delly and I can run things. Ask her to marry you in a proper way and all. Women are more likely to say `yes' if you put some romance into it."

"She's already agreed to go walking with me after dinner."

Rye frowned. "I guess you could do it on a walk."

"Are you an expert now on women and romance?"

"I always have been little brother," Rye said, pulling the bandana back up over his face and getting back to shoveling.

They ate dinner early because Sam was scheduled to return and hand off the mail pouch to Billie.

"I wonder how Sam will look," Delly said.

Rye chuckled. "He's only been gone a couple of days."

"He's going to be tired," Billie said as he shoved a biscuit into his mouth.

Katniss nodded in agreement. "And hungry too."

Delly looked around the table. "I'm going to tell him about Eli coming here."

"It's up to you Delly," Rye said. "But Eli's gone now, for good."

"I know," she said, staring at a spot on the table.

Peeta tried to think of something to say to lighten the mood, which had gone sour at the mention of Delly's former husband. But Billie beat him to it.

The teenager looked at Katniss. "You gonna tell him about your marriage Mrs. Mellark," he teased.

Katniss cheeks grew pink.

"Aren't you two taking a walk Peet?" Rye asked. "Leave now. Delly and I will wash up."

Peeta looked to Katniss. "Are you ready to go."

"Yes."

Just as she stood up, some loud "whoops" sounded outside the house.

"Damn it, is that Sam already?" Billie sprang up from the table. "He's early." He raced out of the soddy. Peeta and Rye followed him.

The two brothers headed for the corral, while Billie ran behind the house to relieve his bladder before the ride.

Sam raced up the corral. "Where's Billie," he called out.

"Hold your horse. You're ahead of schedule by a couple of hours," Rye said, as he positioned the saddle onto the horse's back.

"The rider got to Hawthorne Station early too," Sam explained.

Peeta picked up the mochila and placed it over the back of the fresh horse.

Billie ran into the rider's quarters and came out carrying his horn and wearing a revolver holstered onto his waist.

He mounted the horse. "See you in a few days," he called before racing off.

"Go inside and eat," Rye told Sam. "Delly saved some food for you. You should go too, Peet, take that walk with Katniss."

Peeta stopped in his soddy first to change his shirt. It had been a hot day and he was sweaty. He wanted to wear something decent. He wasn't sure yet if he was going to take Rye's advice and propose again. He'd have to see how things went.

He returned to the house to get Katniss only to hear Sam telling her about the situation at Hawthorne Station.

"Your cousin Gale asks that you come home right away. Every one at the station is sick at their stomach and in bed. Even the baby."

Damn. A sinking sensation came over Peeta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the summer warmth, Katniss felt a chill go down her back when Sam spoke. She'd been enjoying herself so much at Mellark Ranch. Even though she was doing the same chores she would have done at Gale's and Madge's house it was different because at Mellark Ranch everyone worked together. And of course there were her growing feelings for Peeta.

But along with the mail pouch, Sam had brought reality with him. The time for her visit was clearly over. She was a healer and her cousin needed her help. She didn't want to go back so soon, but she owed Gale; he'd taken her in when she had no one.

She thought of saying goodbye to Peeta, though, and felt like crying. When would she see him again?

"Did the preacher who married Delly and Rye, stop there?" Katniss asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. Was he supposed to?"

Katniss bit her lip, irritated that Reverend Undersee was too prideful to visit his daughter and grandson. Maybe he could have helped to nurse his sick family.

"Are you ready to take that walk now?" Peeta stood in the doorway.

"Yes." She left out of the house to join him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A feeling of impending doom hung over Peeta as he led Katniss in the direction of the Platte. He was thinking about reaching for her hand when Katniss stopped abruptly. "I need to go back Peeta."

"What now? We just started our walk."

"No, I mean to Hawthorne Station. They're all sick there. If anything happens to the baby, well I'd never forgive myself."

Peeta sighed. As soon as he heard Sam's words, he knew this would happen. He wasn't ready for Katniss to go. Not yet. Would a proposal change her mind about leaving? He doubted it. Her relatives would still be sick.

Katniss furrowed her brow. "Could we leave tomorrow?"

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so. I'll talk to Rye."

"Thank you so much." Katniss kissed his cheek. As she pulled back he saw gratefulness in her eyes. Was she that eager to be parted from him?

Damn. Why did Sam have to bring such bad news? A flood of worries overwhelmed Peeta. Countless scenarios that could turn this promising situation sour once they were separated.

When he left Katniss at Hawthorne Station, he might never see or hear from her again. With time to think, she'd reconsider her feeling about him and come to the conclusion that he was a jackass the same as Rye. Or she'd change her mind about that wealthy farmer that had set his sights on her. Or she'd catch whatever illness ailed her relatives and die.

Every self-loathing thought he had about himself surfaced. The voice of his mother who'd mocked him for wanting to be a baker rather than a storekeeper. And now, when he'd been saving for years to break away from his brother and open his own bakery, he'd given away a fair portion of his savings to help Rye get rid of Delly's former husband. He'd be stuck working with his brother forever.

He looked down at his clean shirt. Why did he think it would make any difference?

He was fooling himself. He had nothing to offer to Katniss.

"Do you still want to take a walk?" Peeta asked. Likely she wanted to go back and rest. They'd have to leave early.

"Yes," she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, and pulling him forward.

He sighed and allowed her to pull him along.

They walked in the direction of the broad, muddy Platte River in silence.

"A penny for your thoughts," Katniss asked him.

He smiled faintly. "I was just thinking how much I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she said. "But I need to get home."

Of course Hawthorne Station was her home, but it saddened Peeta to hear her call it that.

"I just wish…" his voice trailed off.

"Wish what?" she squeezed his hand gently.

The ground was getting muddy as they got closer to the river's banks. Peeta stopped and turned toward her.

"I wish you would stay here."

A puzzled look came over Katniss' face. "But you knew I had to go back sometime Peeta. You promised to escort me."

"I know, but I was thinking that you might have changed your mind."

She frowned and adverted her eyes from him. Peeta wondered if she was thinking about the kisses they'd shared. Surely they meant something to her. They certainly had to him.

When she wouldn't answer, he pressed her. "What's wrong Katniss?"

"Nothing's wrong Peeta. Why would you think that?"

"I thought you, oh never mind…"

He reached for her hand. "We should probably be heading back."

They walked back in silence.

"We should leave at sunup," Peeta said when he brought her to the door of his soddy.

"All right," Katniss agreed. She squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss him. But he stepped back. It was better this way. "Good night."

Rye's eye's widened when Peeta entered the main house. "Well that was a quick walk. Did you ask her?"

Peeta shook his head. "She wants to head back early tomorrow morning on account of her family being sick. I told her we'd leave at sunup."

Rye grinned. "Ask her on the way, then you can pick up her things, and bring them back with her. Do you want to take the cart?"

Peeta shook his head. "I don't think she's coming right back." His voice dropped. "I don't know when I'll see her again."

Rye rolled his eyes and chortled. "Did you hear that Delly? Peeta thinks that Katniss is leaving him for good."

"She's leaving?" Delly's panicked voiced called out from behind the bedroom curtain.

"To take care of her sick family," Rye shouted back.

Rye turned to his brother. "We'll be up before you leave to say goodbye, but my bride and I are going to retire now seeing as our wedding night was postponed. So shut the door behind you Peet."

Peeta scowled when Rye winked at him.

**Author's Note: There was a shortage of doctors on the frontier. Most who headed west settled in towns, rather than in the rural areas. Sick people were cared for by their families. Highly contagious diseases, such as cholera, smallpox, diptheria and typhoid fever, could spread quickly from person to person. An epidemic could affect whole families at one time. Cholera was one of the most dreaded illnesses with symptoms of nausea, vomiting, chills, thirst, and spasms. It could be deadly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They left shortly after the sun rose. Katniss wore Vick's pants underneath her skirt for modesty because there wasn't a sidesaddle for her to use.

It wasn't until they'd ridden a few miles away from Mellark Station that she realized how much she was going to miss it. Saying goodbye to Delly, Rye and even Sam, all of whom had woken up early to see her and Peeta off, was bittersweet.

Katniss had enjoyed her time at the trading post even though it had been filled with drama. In truth, she didn't want to go back to Hawthorne Station. The thought of returning to that place and putting herself under Madge's thumb made her despair. She had an awful feeling that she'd find herself trapped there.

But when Sam had told her that they were all sick and that Gale had asked for her to return, she'd felt as if she had no choice in the matter. From Sam's description of the malady, her relatives _could_ be seriously ill. And yet Sam had been stayed at the station and had been healthy enough to do the run back to Mellark Ranch. It _was_ curious.

She looked toward Peeta, his hair glistening with a golden hue in the soft morning light. The more time she'd spent with him, the more attached she'd grown. She supposed they would continue to write each other, but the thought left her unsatisfied.

But even more nerve wracking was the fact that his demeanor had changed ever since she'd asked him to take her back. He'd become quieter, more distant. It was as if he was through with her. _Maybe_ he was glad to be through with her so he could start anew with some other woman who passed through the trading post.

She knew that was silly – _he said he liked her_ – and surely the affection she'd shared with him over the past few days must have indicated that she felt the same. But Delly's offhand comment, a repeat of Madge's opinion months earlier bothered her. It was the only thing she could think of to explain Peeta's aloofness.

After an hour of riding, they came across other travelers on the trail. A few covered wagons, likely heading toward the Rockies or maybe as far west as Utah. They couldn't be headed much further west as fall was nearly here.

"It looks so different in the daylight," Katniss said, breaking the silence once they got ahead of the traveling party. "I rode this section in the dark when I carried the mail."

Peeta gave her a faint smile. "It's beautiful country." He didn't say anymore and Katniss wondered what he was thinking.

After another half hour of silence, Peeta suggested that they stop to water the horses at a stream that lay just beyond the first relay station.

"All right," she agreed.

It was another hour until they came upon the relay station. Peeta rode clear of the house. Katniss followed his lead.

"Hey there, hey you," a voice boomed.

Katniss turned her head. A man was running toward them yelling. Katniss recognized him as the relay manager who had been astounded that a woman had been delivering the mail.

She halted her horse and looked toward him.

"Is something wrong?" Peeta called out. He had turned his horse around to face the man.

"My wife is ready to give birth. "Can your," he looked toward Katniss, "this lady here help."

A puzzled look came over Peeta's face. "Can you help Katniss?" he repeated the question.

She sighed. This interruption could take an entire day, maybe two days if the labor lasted long. Although she was needed at Hawthorne Station, she couldn't very well refuse to help a laboring woman.

"Yes, I can help her. Can you take care of my horse?"

Peeta nodded and they both dismounted. Peeta led the horses to the stream, while Katniss followed the man back to the house.

"You look familiar," the man said. "Have we met before?"

Katniss shook her head. She didn't want to talk about her Pony ride now. "How long has your wife been in pain?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta sat outside on the ground in front of the house with Cato as he chattered about his land and his garden and the plans he was making to expand his soddie. He thought of Cato's drunken rant months ago, when the man warned him never to get married.

Eventually Cato ran out of things to say. He asked about Katniss. "How is she related to you?"

Peeta didn't know how to describe their relationship. Up until yesterday afternoon, he would have called Katniss his sweetheart. Why the day before they were pretending to be wed to fool Delly's husband. But yesterday in a fit of panic he'd talked himself completely out of being anything to Katniss, sure that her choosing to leave him and help her relatives was evidence of her lack of feelings for him. Convinced that he had nothing to offer her.

He'd been so caught up in feeling sorry for himself that he'd hardly spoken to Katniss since they'd left Mellark Ranch. How could he be so stupid? It had completely slipped his mind that she was a healer. Of course she'd want to help her family. The fact that she'd willingly stopped to help Cato's wife when her own relatives could be dying showed exactly what kind of woman Katniss was – generous to a fault.

Before he could even think of an answer to Cato's question, Katniss stuck her head out of the open door and called, "Mr. Ableman, come and meet your son."

Cato leaped to his feet and ran inside.

Katniss wiped her hand across her forehead. For the first time that day, Peeta fully took in her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed. Dark circles hung under her eyes. He wondered if like him, she'd gotten little sleep the previous evening. The sleeves of her dress were pushed up just past her elbows. Her forearms were covered with tiny spatters of blood.

"Are you all right?" Peeta asked, getting to his feet and coming to her side.

"Yes. But it was a difficult delivery." Her voice was flat. "I should fix some food for them. She's been laboring since yesterday afternoon."

Peeta followed Katniss into the house. It was not as decorated or clean as the other soddies he'd been inside, although it was still functional. A small table surrounded by three chairs stood before the fireplace. Dishes were haphazardly sitting on shelves that ran the length of one wall. In one corner was a stove.

The bed was in plain sight though, pushed up against the wall. Cato was sitting on the edge, holding his son. His other child lay on the bed asleep next to his wife.

Peeta felt himself drawn toward the intimate scene. Cato kissed the top of the babe's head, and then pushed away some loose strands of hair that had fallen onto his wife's forehead. His wife had a happy grin on her face as she whispered to him.

He wasn't a person given to envy, but in that moment Peeta envied Cato. His eyes flitted to Katniss, her face wearing a thoughtful expression, as she scanned the sacks of food that sat on the ground near the stove. His heart swelled with tenderness toward her.

"There's not much here," Katniss whispered. Startled at her interruption of his sentimental thoughts, he turned to study the foodstuffs.

"We could make some biscuits," he said. "And there's plenty of beans."

"The beans need to be soaked and then cooked. It will take too long," Katniss pointed out. "It would be quicker to kill an animal and make a stew of it with some of those vegetables in the garden."

"You're right." Clearly they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Hours later, after a meal of squirrel stew, salad and biscuits, Peeta and Katniss said their goodbyes. The older child was awake and running around the house screaming with glee, while Clove had fallen asleep hugging the babe close to her heart.

Cato tried to press some coins into Katniss' hand. She shook her head and refused to take the money.

"You found yourself a fine woman," Cato had told Peeta when Katniss had sent them out in search of game for the meal.

Peeta's face had warmed. "Thanks." The man seemed to have forgotten his question to Peeta about who exactly Katniss was to him. But Peeta hadn't.

As he and Katniss rode away from the relay station, Peeta was determined to talk with Katniss about where they stood. He had no idea how to court Katniss, if that's even what they were doing. All he could think was, `what more did she need to know about him before she'd agree to marry him?'

He opened his mouth to speak but Katniss spoke first. "How much farther do you think we'll get today?"

"If we push it, maybe we can make it to Boggs' station for the night," Peeta said.

The stop at the first station had delayed them considerably, but it had allowed the horses a decent rest. Maybe they could make up the lost time. It would be very late when they arrived, but Jacob Boggs and his wife had treated Peeta graciously when he traveled to Hawthorne Station in the spring. He was sure that they'd put them up.

"I guess that would work," she agreed.

They rode in silence a little further until Peeta gathered the courage to speak and set things right.

"Look Katniss," he said. "I've been wanting to talk to you about the way I've been acting ever since you asked to leave Mellark Ranch."

Katniss turned her head to look at him, an uneasy expression on her face.

"I knew you were worried about your family, but I didn't want you to go. I was worried about losing you."

"You're not losing me Peeta."

"I know, but that's what it feels like."

She nodded, and Peeta thought maybe she felt the same.

As they rode west, they finally began to talk. A real conversation. They shared their favorite colors, told stories of their childhood, and after Peeta described cheese buns, the most popular item sold in his parent's bakery, Katniss insisted that he make her a batch someday.

The pleasant conversation made the miles rush by. Peeta had planned to steer clear of the second swing station run by Tobias Jackson. The man had been nasty and drunk to Peeta in the spring and even Katniss had complained to Haymitch that he'd been derelict of duty when she'd done the Pony ride. But as they got closer, they could hear the loud bray of the horses.

"What's that?" Katniss asked.

Something was wrong, Peeta thought. Horses didn't cry out like that without reason. They were obviously hungry. "We better check it out." Inwardly he cursed the delay.

He steered his horse toward the station, with Katniss following closely behind.

Jackson was lying sprawled out on the ground.

"Probably passed out before he fed them," Peeta said bitterly. He rode closer to the small corral and dismounted, but Katniss stayed behind to check on the station manager.

When Peeta got to the corral he saw that the feeding trough was empty. He located some hay, tossed it over the fence.

He picked up a bucket and set off for a nearby stream to get fresh water for the horses.

"Peeta." He turned to see Katniss hurrying toward him.

"Did you rouse him?" Peeta yelled. "Abernathy should fire him."

"Peeta," Katniss repeated his name again, and stood right in front of him. "He's dead."

Peeta lowered the bucket. "Are you sure?"

Katniss nodded grimly.

"Oh no."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss studied Peeta's face. A wrinkle had formed on his forehead. His lips were pursed. He was silent for a minute or two before speaking.

Finally he sighed as if coming to a decision. "Let me water the horses first. Then we can take care of him, er, his body."

Katniss returned to Jackson's side. He must have died shortly after Sam passed through yesterday. His body was already stiff and flies were landing on him. But his face looked relaxed and his eyes closed as if he had lain down onto the ground in front of his house and decided to take a nap. There were no injuries or wounds that she could see. Perhaps his heart had simply given out.

Although as a healer she'd had plenty of experience with death, still it distressed her to come upon the man. She was glad that Peeta was with her.

Eager to get away from the corpse, Katniss walked up to the front of the house, and pushed the door open. The inside was in disarray, even worse than Mellark Ranch when Katniss first stepped off the stagecoach.

The only furniture was a bed and small table with two chairs. A stove stood in the corner. But clothes were strewn about on the dirt floor along with a pile of empty whiskey bottles.

Katniss put her hand over her nose. The stench was awful. She immediately noticed the cause, a rotting squirrel carcass sat on the table. Flies were covering it.

It was already late. They'd never make it to Bogg's station today. They might as well stay here for the night. It was shelter, at least. But the place needed to be tidied up. Katniss went over to the table and picked up the dead squirrel, which turned to mush in her hand and took it outside of the cabin. She walked a good ways away from the house and threw it into the tall grass.

She cleaned her hands in the stream and returned to find Peeta next to the body with a shovel.

"We should bury him." He sounded as tired and resigned as she felt.

"Where?"

Peeta frowned. "He looks heavy. I don't know how far from the house we can drag him."

"Well it wouldn't be right to gut him to lighten him up," she muttered, as she remembered the dead deer she and Peeta had dragged back to Mellark Ranch.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she gasped, thinking how heartless she sounded. Only yesterday this body had contained the soul of a living, breathing person. What was wrong with her?

She glanced at Peeta wondering if he thought her depraved. Instead he was trying to stifle a smile.

Before she knew it they were both laughing at her black humor.

"It's been some day." Peeta wiped the sweat from his brow with his head.

"Dig a hole somewhere close and I'll help you drag him to it," Katniss said. "I'm going inside and clean the place out."

Peeta gave her a curious look.

"It's a terrible mess. And we'll have to stay in there tonight. I don't think I can stand to ride any further today."

Two hours later the couple stood over the filled-in gravesite, not far from where Jackson had fallen. They had wrapped him in a blanket Katniss had found inside the sod house before rolling him into the shallow hole.

"I feel like we should say something," Peeta said. "He must have had a family, relatives who cared for him."

Katniss recalled her gruesome joke, and felt even worse than before. She thought of the funeral she'd attended almost a year ago that had changed her life forever. Immediately she spoke of something else trying to push that thought from her mind. "I wonder how he ended up living out here."

"Haymitch hired him to work at this station," Peeta said. "Russell, Majors and Waddell had to build some of the stations if there wasn't an established site to transfer the mail pouch."

Katniss kicked at the ground. "Are you sure he's deep enough that an animal won't dig him up?"

"I think so."

"Do you want to say something then?" she asked Peeta.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't been to church in years, ever since Rye and I left home. I don't have any prayers memorized."

"I know a song." Katniss took a deep breath and began.

_This body in the grave we lay_

_There to await that solemn Day_

_When God Himself shall bit it rise_

_To mount triumphant to the skies._

_All trials and all griefs are past,_

_A blessed end has come at least._

_Christ's yoke was borne with ready will;_

_Who dieth thus is living still._

_For they who with Him suffereth here_

_Shall there be healed from woe and fear;_

_And when eternal bliss is won,_

_They'll shine in glory like the sun._

Her voice choked up on the last line, gasping for air at the end. The words of the song had taken her back in time, to the sheer, bottomless panic she'd experienced when Finnick had woken her in tears to tell her of the fire at her parents' farm.

Their bodies had been burned so badly that Finnick had refused to let her see them. He said it was better she remember them as they were in life. Her strong father with his graying temples and fine tenor voice, her fine-boned mother that had taught her everything she knew about healing, her sweet sister that would never fall in love, marry, and have children. Prim would remain forever fair-haired and eighteen.

"Are you all right?" Peeta asked.

Embarrassed, she shook her head. She touched her face to feel her wet cheeks, wondering why she was crying for the drunken stationmaster that she had disliked. But she knew it wasn't for him. It was for herself. For her losses.

She was shaking when Peeta's arms reached round her shoulders to steady her. To comfort her. It seemed so familiar. He'd done this months ago when she'd first told him about her family.

"You'll be all right," he murmured, his face bent close to her ear. "Take a deep breath."

She inhaled deeply, taking in Peeta's scent since she was pressed so close to him. He smelled of sweat, salt, and the slightest hint of cinnamon.

He held her until she calmed down, until the uncontrollable gasps of air slowed and she could breathe freely once more.

His arms loosened around her. "Katniss, let me make you something to eat."

She sniffled and her hand went up to wipe her nose. "There's not much inside."

He unwrapped himself from her. "I'll see what I can do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She's right about not much being here, Peeta thought as he looked at the supplies in the house. Nearly empty sacks of cornmeal, sugar, and beans were leaning against the dirt wall.

The house was sparse, but organized. While he had been digging Jackson's grave, Katniss had been cleaning up inside. The wooden dining table was still damp from the scrubbing she had given it. She had also neatly folded up the man's clothing and set it on the dirt floor near to the door. She'd lined the whiskey bottles, more than twenty of them, alongside the wall. Peeta had even come across broken bottles lying on the ground outside the house and near the horse's pen. She'd set both of their bedrolls onto the ground.

He found a small container on the shelf filled with dried tealeaves and made a cup for both Katniss and himself. She sat at the table sipping it while he made cornmeal porridge on the stove.

Peeta had been pleased at the way things had turned around after he'd apologized to Katniss. The afternoon's ride had been altogether pleasant until they'd stumbled upon Jackson's corpse. He'd been surprised at Katniss' grim joke about the man's body; it sounded like something Rye would say. But it _had _lightened the distress of the moment. Sometimes all a person could do to get through troubles _was_ to laugh.

And yet, just a short time later, she'd burst into tears after singing a graveside eulogy. He wanted to compliment her for her soprano voice so sweet and pure, but he feared it would remind her of the way the song had ended, with her in hysterics. He wondered if the song had been sung at the funeral of her parents and sister. After all these months the memories were obviously still tender for her.

They ate in turns, Katniss first, because there was only one bowl and one spoon in the cabin. She yawned as Peeta finished his bowl.

"Why don't you get some sleep," he suggested. "It's been a long day."

She stood up from the chair, picking up her bedroll from the ground and carried it to the bed in the corner of the room. She spread the blanket out and lay herself down on one side, pulling the other side over her.

Peeta finished his meal, watching the flickering light from the candle that sat in a stand on the table. He glanced at Katniss who had already fallen asleep. He was glad they were on better footing now. Because he faced a big problem with Jackson's death. He couldn't leave this relay station unattended. Not when it was stocked with horses and riding gear that belonged to Russell, Majors and Waddell.

Would Katniss want to travel on by herself to Hawthorne Station without him? Peeta didn't think it was safe. But he suspected that Katniss might disagree if she was worried about her family. At any rate they'd have to talk about it tomorrow. He dreaded that conversation.

He picked up his bedroll and set it out onto the ground before standing up to blow out the candle. He'd worry about it in the morning.

It took him a while to fall asleep. His thoughts wandered. He couldn't help thinking about Jackson dying alone. Rye was married now, with a child on the way. Even that fool Cato had a wife and two children. But he had no one.

He woke with a jolt, his heart racing from loud screams. For a moment he was disoriented, thinking he was in his bed at Mellark Ranch. But then it all came back, he was sleeping on the floor of Jackson's relay station.

Katniss must be having a nightmare. It was dark in the house. He got up and inched his way toward the sound until he bumped into the edge of the bed. He put his hands out until he felt her trembling on the bed.

"Katniss, wake up. It's a dream," he said, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

She gasped immediately, her body stopping its movement. He ghosted a hand up her arm passing her shoulder and halting at her cheek. He rubbed his hand across it tenderly.

"You're all right. Everything is all right."

She whimpered slightly, and he couldn't help himself. He climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. Her head lay on his chest and his chin rested on the top of her head.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes," she murmured.

He held her for a long time. Neither spoke. Eventually he detected that Katniss had fallen back asleep, her muscles had relaxed and her breathing had slowed and become even.

Carefully he pulled his arms from her, attempting to untangle himself and return to his pallet on the floor. But his movements must have awakened her, because she whispered his name.

"Peeta."

"Yes."

"Will you…stay?"

"Always." This was something he could give Katniss. Comfort. He put his arms around her pulling her close so that they were wrapped together, his face resting against her hair, her back pulled into his chest. He shut his eyes and was soon asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss had no idea where she was or the time when she awoke the next morning. All she knew was that she was completely rested. She took a deep breath and tried to sit up before realizing that she was pinned down by an arm draped over her waist.

Peeta. The memory of waking up and asking him to stay with her flashed through her mind. Her face burned in embarrassment. But she reminded herself that they'd shared a bed before, albeit not so intimately. They were both fully clothed. Nothing undue had occurred. Still she had a nagging sense of immorality. She needed to get out of this bed now. Maybe if Peeta woke up alone, he'd forget about her unchaste request in the dark night.

Gently she twisted her body so that she lay on her back. She reached for Peeta's arm, slowly lifting it up. It was just high enough to slide her body out from under when it crashed down against her.

"Katniss, what are you doing?"

She held her breath.

"Were you planning to sneak off?"

"No," she lied, avoiding his eyes. She was glad for the poor lighting, glad that Peeta couldn't see her flushed cheeks. "We shouldn't be doing this," she murmured.

"Then why did you ask me to stay?"

Katniss could hear the serious tone in his voice. She rolled her lower lip between her upper teeth. She couldn't answer him. How could she explain the comfort that his presence brought to her. That she hadn't felt so safe, well ever. And even more, she craved him in the worst possible way, the way a thirsty person would do anything for a mouthful of water. How could she say all that without making herself sound as impure as she now felt?

Peeta's free hand reached for her chin and gently turned her head so that she was forced to look right at him. He reached for a loose strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I'm in love with you Katniss."

Her heart pounded so loudly at his unexpected words that she wondered if Peeta heard it. Was she supposed to declare her love as well? Was that what she felt for Peeta?

When she didn't answer, he began to speak. "I want to be in your bed every night."

A shiver ran down her back.

"I want to marry you. I want a life with you. I want you to be the mother of my children."

Overwhelmed by his declaration, she nearly missed the last part.

"And if you don't think you could ever feel the same toward me, we should stop right now."

He pulled back his arm that had been resting on her waist. Immediately she felt its loss. He didn't say anything more and Katniss knew she had to say something.

"I don't want to stop," she blurted out. It wasn't an answer to his proposal. It wasn't "yes" or "no," but in that very moment, it was the plain truth.

"I don't either," he said, his arm going round her waist, his lips coming toward hers.

His breath was sour; so was hers. But it didn't matter. Despite the impropriety of the setting, Katniss kissed him back, slowly, sensuously. The kissing continued for some time, as Peeta's lips left hers and moved to her cheeks and down to her neck. When he finally broke away, Katniss was dazed. They both lay on their backs, their hands entwined, trying to catch their breath.

With a deep sigh that sounded like a groan he let go of her hand. "I better feed the horses," Peeta said thickly. He got up from the bed, and walked toward the door, throwing it open.

Katniss covered her eyes, blinded as sunlight entered the house. The door slowly swung shut. She lay in bed longer, wondering what exactly she'd just done. She felt foolishly happy, and more alive than she'd ever been.

She made her way back to the door, and pushed it open. It was later in the day than she was used to rising. She found a stone near to the doorframe and propped the door open. The wind was beginning to gust moving dark clouds overhead. The sky had an odd, green cast to it.

She might as well make some breakfast. An hour later she had a food on the table, cornbread and tea. She stood outside the door and called for Peeta. "Breakfast is done."

While the bread was baking in the dutch oven, she'd redone her hair and straightened out her clothing. She hoped she looked presentable, but as there were no mirrors she couldn't tell.

A few minutes later, Peeta appeared from the direction of the horse pen. His hair was sticking up and the scuff on his face was showing. He'd never looked more handsome to her.

Katniss put her hand to her cheek remembering the scratchy sensation of his facial hair against her skin while they kissed.

"There's a storm coming," Peeta said, as he sat down at the table. "A big one judging by the size of those clouds."

Katniss picked up a tin cup and took a sip.

She had set a plate onto the table with pieces of cornbread on it. Each of them grabbed a hunk.

A tension hung over the table that Katniss attributed to shyness on both their parts.

"One or both of us will have to stay here," Peeta finally said. "The station has to be occupied. The horses need to be fed, and Sam is due to pass through tomorrow. Maybe he can get the word out to Haymitch or one of us can. But I don't think either of us should leave until after the storm rolls through."

"How long do you think it would take for Haymitch Abernathy could find a replacement?"

Peeta shook his head. "I don't know."

Katniss frowned. She was worried about Gale's family. She opened her mouth to answer Peeta when the boom of thunder sounded overhead.

**Author's Notes: In 1860 women rode horses using sidesaddles, as it was difficult for a woman to ride astride in a dress without her drawers (which fell below the knees) showing. If a woman were to ride astride, she usually wore a pair of men's pants beneath her skirt for modesty. **

"**This Body in the Grave We Lay," was written in Michael Weisse in 1531.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Peeta got up to shut the door because the strong winds were blowing rain into the sod house. But what he saw when he stood in the doorway unnerved him. In the far distance was a long funnel-shaped cloud that skimmed the ground. It was moving away from them in an easterly direction. But of course winds were known to shift course. The twisted cloud could very well turn back and head straight toward them.

Quickly he turned to see if Katniss had noticed it. But she was busy cleaning up from breakfast. The thought came to him to keep the news from her. Why should the both of them worry?

He returned to the table. They sat with a single candle burning between them. There wasn't anything that needed to be done inside the station, and after the earlier events of the morning, he found himself self-conscious around her. She seemed to be as shy as he, hardly meeting his eyes.

He'd thought about was had occurred while outside feeding the horses and realized that despite their kisses, Katniss hadn't said she'd marry him. She'd simply consented to allow him to kiss her. Unless the answer was in her kisses … In any case they had more to talk about.

He was racking his brain trying to think of a way to start that conversation when Katniss interrupted his thoughts.

"Where do you think Jackson got all that whiskey?" Her eyes settled on the empty bottles she had lined up against the wall.

Peeta frowned. It was a good question. "Well, he didn't purchase it at our trading post. Someone must have been bringing the liquor to him. Or maybe he was buying it off travelers headed west." Most travelers had a bottle or two packed away in their wagon for medicinal purposes. In case of injury, it was the only way to ease pain.

"But he shouldn't have been drinking on the job any way," he added.

A loud screeching noise sounded. Katniss' eyes grew big.

"It's probably the wind," Peeta said, although he worried that the strange cloud had turned and was headed back their way. It would be just his luck to finally win Katniss' affections and then have disaster strike.

Still he got up from the table and pushed the door open slightly to peer out. There was no sign of the twister, although the winds were strong. Yet the squealing of the horses was even louder than the cries of the wind. Looking toward their pen, he saw that part of that roof had blown off.

"I'm going to check on the horses." If anything happened to their mounts, he and Katniss would be stuck at the station even longer. "Stay inside. I'll be right back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss sat inside the house thinking that she should leave tomorrow by herself for Hawthorne Station. The idea that her relatives could be seriously ill weighted on her mind. She suspected Peeta would disagree and he had good reason - it wouldn't be safe for a lone woman to travel across the Plains.

But she still had Vick's clothes. If she put them on, she could disguise her appearance. It had worked before.

She waited for Peeta to return. After a while she got bored and went to open the door to see what was taking him so long. The wind pushed at the door forcing her to throw her body weight backwards to stop it from flying open completely.

Surveying the area, she gasped when she saw Peeta lying face down on the ground, near to where Jackson's body had been the previous day.

She let go of the door handle completely, not caring if the wind broke it off its hinges, and ran to him. Light rain pelted her, along with bits of dried grass that had been torn from the prairie. She knelt next to him. His eyes were closed, but there was blood on the side of his face. It looked to be coming from a cut on his forehead. Near to his head lay a broken bottle, one left behind by Jackson.

She leaned in close to his ear and shouted so he could hear her over the wind. "Peeta, are you all right?"

He groaned, opening his eyes and twisting his head toward her.

"I need to get you inside." Already her dress was damp. Peeta's clothing was wet.

He mumbled something she couldn't make out.

"What?" she shouted.

She put her ear close to his mouth as he repeated, "I twisted my ankle. I'm not sure if I can walk."

His ankle? But it was his head that was bleeding.

"You can lean on me," she said.

She rolled him onto his back and then put her hand behind his head to help him to a sitting position. His eyes were unfocused, and she made him sit still until they seemed less clouded over.

The cut on his forehead continued to bleed, but she had to get him inside before she could take care of it. She was able to get him standing, but he groaned every time his left foot hit the ground.

She helped him inside and to the bed.

Peeta grimaced as he sat on its edge. Katniss left Peeta for a moment to pick up one of Jackson's shirts that lay folded on the ground. She tore off a sleeve, folded it, and pressed it into this hand.

"Hold this to your head to stop the bleeding."

He lay back onto the bed. Katniss fiddled with his double-knotted laces, and then removed both boots. She pulled off his socks next, and then carefully touched his left ankle to see if the bones were out of place.

"Does this hurt?"

"A little." But from the look on his face Katniss could tell it was painful.

Already Peeta's ankle was swelling, but all the bones appeared to be in the proper position. Katniss sighed in relief. Peeta would have to keep off his feet, but she was glad it was only twisted and not broken.

"It's not a break," she said, looking straight at him.

His blue eyes stared back as if he were confused by her comment.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"My foot got caught in the grass. I tripped and fell onto one of Jackson's bottles." He pulled back the cloth from his forehead. "Is my head still bleeding?'

"It's slowed. Let me get some water. I can clean up your face. It's covered in blood."

If he were any other patient, she'd offer to remove his wet clothing as well to make him more comfortable. But after kissing Peeta senseless earlier, she didn't feel comfortable stripping him to his drawers. Instead she covered him with a blanket and prayed his clothing dried quickly.

She sighed as she worked. It was clear she couldn't leave the station now. Not with Peeta injured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss hummed as she worked. Peeta appreciated her cheerful attitude because he felt like a colossal fool. Why had he decided to check on the horses while the storm was raging?

In the moment it had seemed safe enough. The twister had clearly moved away or dissolved. And he'd been worried about the horses. There were four in the pen. Two of them belonged to him and his brother. They could hardly afford to buy two new ones, not now.

Peeta bit his lip from crying out as Katniss cleaned the wound on his head, picking out a sliver of broken glass.

"It could use a couple of stitches," she said. "But I doubt Jackson was enough of a seamstress to have a needle and thread handy."

So she wrapped a cloth tightly around his forehead to ensure that the bleeding stopped and the skin would heal closed.

"I'll make you some tea," she said, when she'd finished.

Feeling lightheaded, Peeta shut his eyes. Soon Katniss was shaking him awake. "I think you can sit up now. The bleeding seems to have stopped." She was retying his bandage.

Katniss helped Peeta get into a sitting position. She held the cup for him to drink.

"You're a good nurse," he said, after taking a sip. He wondered if there was anything Katniss couldn't do well. Wondered if she thought him a fool.

After he finished the tea, Katniss helped him to lie back down. He quickly dozed off. He didn't know how long he slept. He remembered waking up and falling asleep a few times. When he woke up the house was dark. Could it be night already? He lay on his back with an arm resting across his midsection. He put his hand up to run it along the sleeve of her garment.

Katniss. She was asleep next to him. Contented, he dozed off.

When he woke up again it was morning. The door was propped open and sunlight flooded into the house.

Peeta put his arm out to reach for Katniss, but she was gone. He slowly sat up, twisting his body so that his feet were on the floor. But as soon as he stood upright, he fell back to sit on the bed.

His left ankle hurt like hell. He couldn't put much weight on it yet. He had a vague memory of Katniss saying it wasn't broke. But maybe that was a dream. How was he supposed to get around?

He stood up again, careful to put his weight onto his right leg, and hobbled to the chair at the table, wincing the entire time. A plate of cornbread sat on it. He sat down and ate. Afterward, he got an idea. He stood up and reached for the back of the chair, leaning into it. He pulled it to his left side, and dragged it across the dirt floor using it as a crutch until he reached the open door of the house.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. If Peeta hadn't seen yesterday's storm, witnessed its fury firsthand, he would never have believed it had occurred.

"Katniss, where are you?" he yelled, concerned because he couldn't see her anywhere near to the house or the horse pen.

For a brief moment Peeta wondered if she'd abandoned him and taken off for Hawthorne Station to help her sick relatives. He reminded himself yet again that she'd never actually said "yes" to his proposal. But regardless of her feelings for him, Peeta knew that Katniss would never leave him stranded at the relay station. She simply wasn't that type of person.

He dragged the chair outside the door and sat down on it. He might as well enjoy the day seeing as he was stuck here. Hopefully she'd appear soon.

"You must be feeling better."

Peeta blinked a few times, coming awake at the sound of Katniss' voice. He'd dozed off for a few minutes in the sun. She stood in front of him looking like a goddess of the Plains, a rifle in one hand and a dead rabbit in the other.

"You went hunting," he said dumbly. He should have thought of that.

"I wanted meat." She changed the subject. "What time do you think Sam will arrive?"

Peeta did the calculations in his head. He wondered if the storm had delayed the mail. The twister was headed toward the east. He hoped the trading post hadn't been damaged.

"Before dark," he surmised.

The day was spent in a pleasant fashion. Peeta sat outside in the sunshine studying the clouds and taking the occasional nap, while Katniss sat at his feet weaving a crown made from strands of broken grass.

When the rabbit was cooked, she brought a plate with the meat on it outside for him to eat. She dragged the other chair from the house to join him. They ate with their fingers, together off the same plate, stripping the meat from the carcass, and then sucking the bones until they broke and the fatty marrow came out. Its spongy texture was rich and tangy.

All the time they ate, they laughed at the antics of the birds playing in the tall grasses.

Peeta couldn't remember ever being more relaxed and content. He wished he could freeze the moment and live in it forever.

When they were done, Katniss took the plate away to wash. She returned shortly to sit at his side.

"I've been thinking about what you said about getting married." A pink color crept into her cheeks.

He turned to stare at her, his heart pounding in anticipation of what she might say.

"I will marry you Peeta."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd come to her decision last night as she lay next to Peeta hardly sleeping. Trying to stay awake so that she could shake him awake every few hours.

Her mother had warned her that head injuries required vigilance. She had emphasized the point by telling Katniss the story of a man who had slipped into a sleep that led to his death after being kicked by his horse. While Peeta's head injury was not as severe, it still involved a blow to his head, and his eyes had seemed unfocused when she'd found him.

She'd lost too much already, too many people that she loved. If she were to lose Peeta, she wouldn't have any kind of life. She'd shrivel up and die if all she had to look forward to was a future at Hawthorne Station.

She's already spent nearly a year mourning her loved ones. It was time to return to the land of the living. She wanted, _no she needed_, to feel alive again. And Peeta could do that for her, he'd _already _done it.

He reached for her hand after she spoke, and she leaned forward to kiss him when the blast of the Pony rider's horn sounded.

"It's Sam." Katniss said, pulling back after their lips had touched lightly. She sprang up from the chair. "I'll saddle the horse." She dashed off in the direction of the horses' pen.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked when he saw Peeta seated. "You look like you were in a fight." The boy got down from his horse and came closer.

"Yeah, a fight with a broken bottle. Unfortunately I lost."

"Did you get Katniss to Hawthorne Station already?"

Peeta shook his head. "No. Jackson's dead. Katniss and I found his body."

The youth's eyes grew big. "She's here with you then?"

"Yes, she's saddling your horse right now. Neither of us could leave because of the storm. Did you get it bad at the trading post?"

"Naw, the wind whipped up a bit but no damage."

"That's good," Peeta said. "Look Sam, you need to pass along the word that Jackson died to the relay managers and to Gale Hawthorne as well," Peeta explained. "Haymitch needs to get a replacement here fast because we can't stay here indefinitely to tend this station. Katniss wants to get to Hawthorne Station and I'm sure Rye is missing me."

As he spoke to Sam, the full impact of Katniss' words hit him. They would be wed. But when?

At that moment Katniss appeared, leading a saddled horse for Sam. The teen mounted the fresh horse, pulled it to the other horse's side and transferred the mail pouch.

"Tell Gale, I'll get there when I can," Katniss told Sam before he took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haymitch Abernathy rode up to the station the following morning while Katniss and Peeta were eating breakfast.

"Where in the hell are you Jackson?" he yelled.

"He mustn't know," Katniss said to Peeta. She stood in the open doorway and called to him. "Mr. Abernathy."

Haymitch's eyebrows rose. "What are you doing here? " He climbed down from his horse, tethering him, and walking toward the house holding two bottles of whiskey.

"Your relay manager died. Peeta and I found him dead three days ago."

"Are you joking?"

"I wouldn't joke about that."

Haymitch pushed past her and entered the soddy. "What is this? You and Peeta playing house?"

Katniss flushed at his lewd comment.

Peeta glared at the supervisor. "We've kept your relay station operating Haymitch." His voice was sharp, causing Katniss to give him a grateful look for his attempt to protect her reputation.

Haymitch looked around the soddy, his eyes resting on the bed in the corner. "Doesn't look like that's all that's going on here boy," he guffawed. He stopped to stare at Peeta's head. "Has the girl taken a swing at you?"

"My head was cut open with a broken bottle during the storm," Peeta stated firmly.

"Don't get yourself all worked up," Haymitch said, noticing the angry stares from both Katniss and Peeta.

"Seeing as Jackson has no need of this, I might as well drink up." He set one of the bottles down onto the table and held up the other bottle. "Care for a drink?"

When they both refused, he pulled out a pocket knife and uncorked the bottle, then held it to his mouth and took a long pull.

"I stopped by Hawthorne station the day before yesterday," he said looking toward Katniss. "Your cousin was asking if I'd seen you. He said you were due back soon."

"Are they still abed with sickness?"

"What sickness? Everyone's hale and hearty at that station. Your cousin was heading out to help a neighboring farmer with his harvest when I left. Trying to convince my Pony rider to leave the station and join in the work."

Blood rushed to Katniss' face as she considered Haymitch's words. No one was ill. She had rushed back for nothing. But as she thought over the past few days alone with Peeta, she realized they'd changed her life. She'd finally got to spend some time alone with him and as a result she'd come to a momentous decision. Everything _had _worked out. Still, she was going to have some strong words with Gale when she returned.

"You got anything to eat," Haymitch asked. "I'm hungry."

"How long will it take for you to find someone to take over this station?" Peeta asked, as Katniss rose to wash the bowl she'd finished eating from and put some corn porridge in it for Haymitch, who had already taken her chair.

"A few days," Haymitch said. "I've got just the man in mind for the job. But he's at Ft. Kearny. I'll have to bring him out here."

"Well, I hope your new man isn't like Jackson," Katniss said. "He wasn't doing his job at all." She stood near the table with her arms crossed in front of her.

Peeta motioned for her to take his seat, but she shook her head. Peeta's ankle was too weak yet to be putting his full weight down on it.

Haymitch set down his spoon and rubbed his hand along his chin. "Eli Mitchell may like to drink but he'll take this job. I heard from a stage driver yesterday that he's dead broke."

Katniss eyes widened at Haymitch's news. "Eli Mitchell," she repeated, glancing at Peeta whose face had gone pale.

"Look boy, I know you and your brother may not like him because he cleaned you out at cards, but he's not so bad," Haymitch said.

"Cleaned us out? What are you talking about?" Peeta asked.

Haymitch snorted. "It's the talk of Ft. Kearny. He said he got on the first stage out of Mellark Ranch cause he thought your brother was about to skin him alive."

"That's not what happened," Peeta said. "But you say he's dead broke now?"

"He lost it all in a poker game."

Peeta looked glum.

Haymitch finished up his stew and stood up. "I'll leave now for Ft. Kearny and get Mitchell. I'll be back in under a week."

"Just a minute." Peeta leaned forward across the table. "Katniss and I have been stuck here for three days already. This isn't our job. How about you stay here for a few days while I get her to Hawthorne Station where her cousin is waiting. I'll return and relieve you so you can head to Ft. Kearny and get your friend."

Katniss studied Peeta's face. She suspected he had some plan up his sleeve, but she wasn't sure what it could be.

Haymitch narrowed his eyes. "You're probably right. If you stay here together much longer, Gale Hawthorne will be showing up with a rifle and a preacher. Okay, I'll do it, but get back fast. I only got the one extra bottle and it's not nearly enough to last me."

"We can leave right now," Katniss said, surprised to be done with the station so quickly. "I'll saddle up the horses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, the couple was riding west. It was mid-morning. Peeta estimated they'd reach Boggs' station by late afternoon.

"He can't hire Eli Mitchell," Katniss said.

"I know. But hopefully if we tell the other station managers that Haymitch is looking for a replacement, someone will know of a local person that can take over."

Peeta shuddered thinking about what Rye would do when he heard that Eli had gotten off the stage at Ft. Kearny and gambled away all the money he'd been given. His brother would be furious.

But it would be worse if Eli learned that Delly and Rye were married. The man could bring charges against them. Bigamy was a crime. But more likely, from the little Peeta knew of Eli, the man would spend his life sponging off Rye, blackmailing him to keep his marriage with Delly a secret.

For a quick moment he thought about asking Katniss to run away with him. They could get her things from Hawthorne Station and just keep riding west. Find a preacher to marry them, and then locate a town to settle where he could open a bakery. They could go all the way to Oregon, maybe even California. It wasn't his responsibility to be solving everyone's problems.

He sighed. He'd run away when he was young and learned his lesson. It was far better to face up to things. But still it was a nice daydream.

They were riding along quietly when Katniss spoke. "Peeta, I don't want to stay at my cousin's house any longer. Can we just get my things? I'll go back with you. I'd like to be married as soon as we can."

Peeta was surprised at her request. When she'd agreed to marry him, he'd assumed it wouldn't be immediately. He thought they might set a date a little off in the future, time enough for him to ready his house for her.

At present, it had less furnishings than Jackson's relay station. All he had to offer her was a bed. He didn't even have a stove to heat the dwelling. It hadn't been necessary because the weather was warm. But he'd surely need one before the winter arrived.

"Don't you want a wedding party with your family? A fine dinner and a wedding cake?" He could certainly provide a meal and a cake for her.

"We'll never be able to get both our families together to do things properly. They live too far apart and neither can leave their home stations."

"You're right about that," Peeta acknowledged. The responsibility to keep the Pony Express stations manned made it impossible for everyone to be in the same place.

"And after what Haymitch said about no one being sick, well I don't think I can stand to stay there."

"Is it that bad?" Peeta asked, curious at her reasoning.

"It is, but that's not the only reason." She slowed her horse and turned to face him. "I don't want to be parted from you. I don't want to sleep alone."

"All right." A nervous tremble went through him at her words because he felt exactly the same. He and Katniss had been sharing a bed for the past few days. They'd kept things chaste, although it hadn't been easy. But Peeta didn't think either of them could continue to hold back much longer if they continued to slumber together.

His brother hadn't cared, but Peeta preferred to be wed to Katniss if they were to be together as man and wife. Although they hadn't talked about it, he suspected Katniss might feel the same.

"I guess that besides looking for a replacement for Jackson, we should ask around about a preacher too, then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The more Katniss thought about it, the angrier she got. Why had Gale requested her to return to Hawthorne Station if no one was ill? To act as an unpaid servant for his wife and child?

She had no desire to live there any longer. She was engaged to be married. There was no reason that she should postpone her wedding day. She glanced at Peeta who rode slightly ahead of her and sighed.

She'd spent the last three days alone with him. Surely she knew him fairly well now. Knew that he liked his tea without sugar, that he double-knotted his shoelaces, that he liked to sleep with his arm thrown around her waist.

Her cheeks burned as she thought about their sleeping arrangements. Yes, she wanted to marry him immediately. She wasn't waiting any longer.

They arrived at Boggs' Station in the late afternoon.

"We can water the horses here," Peeta said. "But we probably shouldn't stay too long. We can spend the night at the next station."

Katniss remembered the old man and woman that ran it. They'd been so friendly to her when she'd passed through before.

"All right."

The entire Boggs' family was working outside when they arrived. Mr. Boggs was in the garden with his son, while his wife was doing the laundry with her two daughters.

They all turned to look as Katniss and Peeta rode up.

"Jacob," Peeta called, as he climbed down from his horse. "It's Peeta Mellark."

"Peeta," the man said. He wiped his brow and walked over to the couple. "What are you doing here? Were you injured?" He pointed to the bandage wrapped around Peeta's head.

Peeta's hand went up to his forehead. "Oh this? It's a casualty of the storm," he replied. "We're heading for Hawthorne Station. I was escorting Katniss back home when we discovered Jackson, the fellow at the swing station east of here had died. We were stuck there a few days until Haymitch Abernathy showed up this morning to tend the station."

"He needs a replacement," Katniss broke in. "Do you know of anyone who'd like the job?"

Boggs exchanged a glance with his wife who had left her washtub to join them. He shook his head. "No, I don't."

Katniss' face fell.

"I'm sure he'll find someone soon," Boggs said. "I'm glad to see you're all right though," he looked at Katniss. "You had me worried when you came through with the mail pouch."

"I was fine," she said. "The run went fine."

"Look, why don't you come in and have something to eat," Mrs. Boggs suggested.

"Yes," Jacob urged. "I can water your horses."

"I'll help you," Peeta said.

"Are you hurt?" Boggs asked when he saw Peeta's limp.

"I twisted my ankle in the storm."

"I have just the thing that may help."

Katniss followed the woman and her children inside the soddie where Mrs. Boggs served her tea, and biscuits with plum preserves.

"Call me Sarah," she insisted. "It's nice to see another woman. We don't get many visitors. And tell me about that Pony ride. It must have been exciting."

While Peeta and Jacob tended the horses, Katniss provided a brief description of her stint as a rider. But afterwards she made a point of telling Sarah about her engagement to Peeta, partly because she hoped the woman might know of a preacher in the area, but also because she didn't want Sarah to think less of her for spending the last three days and nights alone with Peeta at the relay station.

"I don't know of any preachers around these parts," Sarah said. "A circuit preacher came through last year, but I don't know where he is now. If you're set on marrying though, maybe you should go to Ft. Kearny. Surely there must be someone there who can perform a wedding."

Katniss thanked her. She had an awful premonition that now that she'd finally agreed to marry Peeta it would be near impossible to make it happen.

When the men got back to the house, Peeta was leaning on a wooden stick.

"It used to belong to my father," Jacob said, when he saw Katniss staring.

After Peeta finished his tea, the couple left, heading west for the next swing station.

"You seem in a good spirits," Peeta commented.

"I am." It was funny how her conversation with Sarah had invigorated her.

The sun was setting when they came upon the final swing station.

"I hope they're still awake," Peeta said.

They rode up close to the house before dismounting.

"Ephraim, Sae," Peeta called. No one came out so Peeta limped to the door with his cane, banging on it, while Katniss watched their horses.

It was a few minutes before Ephraim opened the door.

Katniss wasn't near enough to hear what the man said, but he sounded irritated. His wife soon joined him. She was straightening her dress and Katniss suddenly wondered if the couple had already retired for the night.

After some conversation, Peeta and Ephraim walked back to her.

"Your fella and I will take care of the horses, why don't you go inside. My wife can give you some dinner."

A meal and some friendly conversation followed between the four of them. Neither Sae nor Ephraim couldn't think of anyone who'd be interested in taking over Jackson's job as station manager. And neither knew of a preacher living in the area.

As it grew late, Sae suggested that everyone turn in.

"You'll have to bunk out in the shelter, old man," she said to Ephraim, winking. "This girl here will bed with me. These two are not married yet."

Katniss cheeks burned at her words, wondering what the couple would think if they knew she and Peeta had been bunking together for days now.

She glanced at Peeta, who seemed to be taking the comment in stride. He stood up. "Thanks for the meal Sae. Goodnight Katniss," he said kissing her cheek, before turning and following Ephraim outside.

They got onto the road early the next morning after Katniss changed the bandage around Peeta's head with a fresh cloth Sae provided.

Sae had made griddlecakes for them and they sat in like lead in Katniss' belly. The closer she got to Hawthorne Station, the more agitated she grew. She'd only been gone from her cousin's house for a little over a week, yet it seemed as if so much had happened since then.

She mentally prepared herself for an argument with Gale and Madge. She wasn't sure how they'd react when they heard that Peeta had proposed marriage and she'd accepted. Both had been so set on matching her up with Darius. At the very least, she suspected they wouldn't be happy when she told them she was going to pack up and leave immediately.

"Peeta, I should warn you that my cousin and his wife may try to stop me from going back with you."

He caught her eye. "Trust me, we can handle them. We'll do it together."

When she and Peeta rode up to Hawthorne Station and climbed down from their horses, Gale rushed over to them.

"It's about time you got back Catnip. Sam said you were delayed at one of the swing stations."

"I was." Her voice was calm on the outside, although she was seething internally.

Gale turned to survey Peeta as he stood leaning on the cane Boggs loaned him, a bandage wrapped round his head. "Well it looks like my cousin can defend herself pretty well," he smirked. "But I wouldn't be much of a man if I didn't defend her honor."

In one swift movement Gale pulled back his arm and punched Peeta in the jaw.

**Author's Note: Summer storms on the Plains are not unusual. Tornado season in Nebraska peaks in June, but twisters can occur anytime between March and October. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Katniss gasped as Peeta stumbled backward, dropping his cane. For a moment she thought he was going to fall down, but he caught himself. His hand came up to his face and he rubbed it.

With blazing eyes, Katniss shrieked. "What's wrong with you Gale?"

Not waiting for a response she picked up Peeta's cane and handed it to him, then cupped his face gingerly. His skin was covered with thick stubble, but she was sure that underneath it was bruised. "Are you all right?"

Peeta opened his mouth and moved his lower jaw back and forth. "I'll be fine."

She pivoted around to face her cousin. She was ready to chastise him, but Peeta reached for her hand. "I can defend myself," he murmured.

Gale opened and shut his right hand a few times and then rubbed his left hand over it.

Katniss suspected her cousin had hurt his hand striking Peeta. Serves him right, she thought.

"What was that for?" Peeta's voice was even, but Katniss could detect the anger behind it.

"I don't know where you come from Mellark, but ruining a woman's good name is deserving of a lot more than a punch. You're getting off easy."

Peeta's eyes narrowed. His lips formed into a thin line. "You can insult me all you want, but leave Katniss out of this. "

Unable to keep quiet, Katniss blurt out, "what are you talking about Gale?"

Her cousin gave her a pained look. "Katniss, what decent man will want you after you spend the night in another man's bed?"

Katniss' face grew warm as she thought of the past few nights. How did Gale know?

"Who told you that?" she scoffed. She avoided looking at Peeta, however, fearing her face would turn completely red if she did. She wasn't a very good liar, and, although nothing had happened to be ashamed about, she _had_ spent several nights sleeping next to him.

"The newest Pony rider told us about what transpired when you arrived at Mellark Ranch."

When she and Peeta had unknowingly spent the night together.

"For crying out loud Gale, it was a mistake. I didn't know which building was the Pony quarters."

"I'm don't blame you Katniss." Gale cast a dark look in Peeta's direction. "But he had to know he wasn't sleeping alone."

Katniss felt Peeta's hand loosening from hers. Worried that Peeta would return Gale's blow, she spoke quickly. "Well you don't need to concern yourself about my reputation. Peeta has asked me to marry him and I've accepted his proposal."

She squeezed Peeta's hand and glanced up at him. But Peeta wasn't smiling; he looked angry.

Gale's face softened. "If that's what you want Catnip. It's probably for the best seeing as you've also spent so much time alone together at the swing station. You don't want people talking."

Her cousin didn't say anything more and she knew what he was implying, that she was marrying Peeta to prevent gossip. Katniss had no doubt that rumors would occur given the circumstances. She and Peeta had already endured crude comments from Haymitch when he'd discovered them living at the swing station. Katniss had even made a point of telling Sarah Boggs that she and Peeta planned to marry. But avoiding gossip had nothing to do with her reason for marrying Peeta.

"I love him Gale."

In that moment she understood why her cousin had reacted so violently. Gale had been her best friend when they were young. He had tried to step into the role of older brother when her parents had died. Tried to find her a husband. But he overstepped his bounds. And Peeta was… her future, her life. It would be so much easier of these two men could get along.

But Peeta wasn't going to let Gale get off so easy. "Tobias Jackson died," he stated bluntly. "We couldn't very well leave the station unattended. And we wouldn't have been there in the first place if you hadn't requested that Katniss get back to nurse you and your family out of your sickbeds." He paused for a moment before adding, "You sure as hell don't look sick to me."

Gale flushed. "We all had the grippe for a day or two." He turned toward Katniss to explain. "The rider that covered for Jimmy was sick when he got here. But Madge had it the worst. She's up but still not well, although she thinks it might be because she's expecting again."

He smiled at the news and Katniss had to cover her face with her free hand for a moment to hide her aggravation. Had Gale cut her visit short at Mellark Ranch because Madge had morning sickness?

Before Katniss could respond, Madge came out of the house, holding Baby Samuel in her arms. Katniss was relieved to see that the child appeared lively. Babies were known to die of the grippe.

However Madge looked terrible. Dark circles hung under her eyes and her dress hung looser, as if she'd lost weight in the short time Katniss had been gone.

Madge's eyes flew back and forth between Katniss and Peeta, studying them carefully. Her eyes lingered on their linked hands.

"So you're finally back," Madge said. "I missed you Katniss. The place has fallen apart since you left. Gale and I have been talking about building an addition to the house and…"

The fire that had died down for a moment flared up again in Katniss. It had never been her responsibility to keep things in order at Hawthorne Station.

Katniss looked to Peeta, seeking comfort in his promise that they would stand together in this fight. He'd already helped her stand up to Gale. Before Madge could even finish speaking, Peeta interrupted.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, Katniss has agreed to marry me. We're only here to pick up her things. Then we'll be leaving."

Madge's eyebrows rose. "Leaving? To go where?"

"To find a preacher to marry us and then back to our home at Mellark Ranch," Peeta said.

A confused look came over Madge's face. "But there are no preachers around here."

"We'll go to Ft. Kearny then," Katniss spoke up.

"What, no, this is too sudden." Madge grew flustered. "If you're set on being married, you should wait until next spring. It will give you time to put together a trousseau. Katniss, you can't get married without one. Come inside and we can talk about the garments you can make for it."

Katniss let go of Peeta's hand and followed Madge inside. But she headed straight for the trunk that held her belongings. There wasn't much but she packed up her three dresses into her traveling satchel where she had hidden the money she'd gotten for the sale of her family's farm. She was certainly glad for it now. At one time she'd thought to give a portion of it to Gale in thanks for providing a home for her, but considering she'd been doing more work than his own wife in keeping things running, she believed her debt to him was already paid.

When she finished packing she turned around to find that Peeta and Gale had also come inside and were sitting across from each other at the table.

"Look I'm sorry about hitting you," Gale apologized. "But you have to understand how it sounded when Sam described what had happened at Mellark Ranch. Our neighbor Darius Whitlock was dining with us when Sam told the story. Darius was courting Katniss this past spring and, well, he was quite upset."

"We were never courting, Gale," Katniss retorted, setting her satchel near the door.

Still a sick feeling came over her at Gale's words. She never wanted to hurt Darius. She should have spoken up sooner, she should have told Darius that she didn't favor him, instead of leaving that task to Gale. But at the time she'd been so angry about the pair's matchmaking efforts that she hadn't considered Darius' feelings in the matter.

"I thought you said you were going to talk to him," Katniss said as she joined Peeta at the table.

"I did. I told him to stay away to give you time."

Time to change my mind, she thought. All the time in the world wouldn't have made a difference. Not when she was already pining for Peeta.

Peeta stretched his hand out to Gale. "Seeing as we're going to be related, I guess I'll forgive your ill manners toward me and my fiancé. He reached for Katniss' hand under the table.

Gale put out his right hand and winced when Peeta shook it heartily.

Noting Gale's expression, Katniss couldn't help but gloat. "Have you hurt your hand Gale?"

"What do you think? Peeta's jaw is like granite." The irritation was apparent in his voice.

Madge came out from behind the bedroom curtain. "Gale could you hold the baby while I fix some tea for all of us?" Madge plopped the boy into Gale's arms without waiting for an answer.

She handed Katniss a piece of paper and a pencil. "I'll tell you the items you'll need for your trousseau. You can write them down."

Peeta leaned closer to ask, "do you even want to stay for tea?"

Katniss frowned. She wanted to escape as quickly as she could. But she didn't want to leave on bad terms. The Hawthornes were the only blood family she had left. At least Gale and Peeta were conversing reasonably. She only had to put up with Madge a little longer.

"We'll go right after," she whispered back.

"Where _is _Sam?" Peeta asked. Katniss wondered if he planned to chew Sam out for telling tales.

"He went to the river with Vick," Gale said. "Madge was craving some fish."

"You know that the riders aren't supposed to be leaving the confines of the home station," Peeta reminded him.

"I know," Gale said sheepishly. "But Sam isn't riding today. And Vick could use the help. His shoulder hasn't healed completely yet."

The conversation was cordial as everyone kept to general topics such as the storm that had passed through a few days earlier. Every so often Madge would think of another item, a day dress, a brocade robe, a fancy hair comb, that Katniss should add to her list to complete the trousseau. Katniss wrote it down to humor her, all the while marveling at Madge's frivolousness.

They were just finishing up their repast, leaving Katniss thinking about how to make an exit without Madge going into hysterics when they heard voices outside. Sam and Vick had returned, but a third voice joined in as well.

"Do Madge and Gale Hawthorne reside here?"

Madge stopped speaking mid-sentence. Her face went pale. "Oh my, oh my" she said as she got up from the table and rushed to the doorway."

A look of confusion came over Gale's face, but Katniss recognized the voice. Reverend Undersee, Madge's father, had finally arrived.

Katniss turned to Peeta and beamed. "There's our preacher now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Peeta a moment to understand what Katniss was talking about. The man who married Delly and Rye was outside the soddy.

Peeta had lately thought Mellark Ranch was a place of dramatic turmoil, but Hawthorne Station was coming in a close second. While Gale's punch had taken him by surprise, at least it showed that the man had taken seriously his protection of his cousin. Upset as Peeta was about it, he had to admit he might have reacted the same if the circumstances had been reversed. He had no doubt that Gale had been embarrassed when Sam had told the story in front of his neighbor, the very man he'd selected for Katniss. Peeta was pleased at Katniss' quick denial of any feelings toward this farmer, Darius.

But Gale's wife Madge was a piece of work. When Peeta had visited the station months ago he'd gotten the strong impression that she was a bit smug, perhaps even spoiled. She reminded Peeta of the girls back home in the town he'd grown up in – more concerned with appearance than common sense. A trousseau? Was she joking? Had she listened to a single thing he and Katniss had told her?

His thoughts were interrupted by Madge's loud weeping. Gale sprang up from his seat, handing off the baby to Katniss, before rushing out the door.

Seeing Katniss hold the babe, made Peeta's heart burst.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Reverend Undersee is Madge's father. She hasn't seen him in years."

"How did you know?"

"I was talking with him when he got off the stage at Mellark Ranch. He'd run off from his family when he went broke. I told him that he should visit Madge and see his grandson. I'm so glad he did. His timing was perfect."

Peeta remembered the day of Rye and Delly's wedding. So much had happened with the unlikely appearance of Eli Mitchell in the afternoon that it was no wonder that he'd never heard of the connection Katniss had with the preacher who had officiated the ceremony.

"Peeta," Vick greeted him as he entered the house with Sam. The youth's arm was in a sling.

Sam followed him carrying two large fish. He set them onto the table. The odor of them filled the room.

Peeta glared at Delly's brother whose tale-telling had caused Gale Hawthorne to punch him. He rubbed his hand over his jaw. It still ached.

"You finally got here," Sam said, ignoring Peeta's scowl. "Who's tending the swing station?"

"Haymitch, for now. And someone has to get back soon to relieve him."

"So Jackson died, eh," Vick said.

Peeta nodded.

"How's your shoulder Vick?" Katniss asked.

Vick shook his head. "Better."

"Hold the baby," Katniss said, transferring the child into Peeta's arms.

He'd never held a young child before, but maybe it was time he did, he'd soon be an uncle.

He watched as Katniss inspected Vick.

"Have you kept the sling on?"

"Yeah, but it's awful to sleep in."

Katniss nodded as she untied the cloth that was holding his arm in place.

"Stretch out your arm and lift it over your head."

The boy slowly stretched it up, wincing a bit.

"You're on the mend," she said. "But it will be a while before you can ride."

Vick frowned. "I can't stand it any longer," he blurt out. "I'm bored to tears."

Katniss turned to Peeta. "Do you think Haymitch would let Vick tend the swing station? I know he couldn't saddle the horse for the rider yet, but he could get everything ready for the exchange. At any rate, he'd certainly be better than Jackson."

Relief flooded over Peeta. Vick would be a good substitute for now. Because Peeta couldn't fill in. He'd been away from Mellark Ranch for too long already. Heaven only knew what Rye was doing in his absence.

"It might work. He'd be better than Eli Mitchell."

Sam's face went pale. "Is Eli back?"

"He's at Ft. Kearny. Haymitch wants to hire him for Jackson's station.

"That's a very bad idea," Sam said.

"Who's Eli?" Vick asked.

No one answered him and Peeta wondered that Sam had been telling tales about him and Katniss for entertainment but had neglected to mention the trouble his sister's former husband had wrought upon him and his brother.

He sighed and reminded himself that Sam was only a kid. One who'd been through a lot already for one so young. Peeta had done and said foolish things when he was younger too. He guessed today he'd have to forgive a lot. But it was easier now that things were coming together – a preacher had appeared and a possible solution to keep Eli out of their lives. Despite his aching jaw, he truly had no reason to be unhappy today.

The child in his arms began to whimper and Peeta instinctively rocked him, calming him immediately.

"Samuel's taken a liking to you," Vick noted.

"He has." Katniss smiled.

Peeta grinned back at her, feeling as if everything he'd been dreaming about ever since Katniss had stepped off that stage was ready to happen. "How soon do you think we can be wed?"

Katniss laughed. "Eager are you?"

"Yes."

Vick and Sam whooped in laughter, while Gale, Madge and the reverend entered the house.

The preacher eyed the interior of the house carefully. "I'm impressed Madge. You take care of all this yourself?"

"Yes, Papa, I do."

Peeta noticed Katniss roll her eyes.

"I'm so glad. I was worried that your upbringing had ill-prepared you for life. I finally got around to reading that Stowe woman's book that everyone was talking about and it changed my thinking about many things. I've come to realize that owning slaves is morally wrong."

"But you took such good care of them Papa," Madge responded. "You treated them like family."

"Until I had to sell them to pay my debts and broke up the only family they knew. God's children are not commodities, Madge."

Katniss jaw dropped at the preacher's words and Peeta wondered at her reaction.

"Here hold your grandson," Madge interrupted, likely eager to change the subject.

Peeta held out the boy to Madge. The reverend suddenly became aware of the others in the room.

"Miss Everdeen," the preacher greeted Katniss. He looked at Peeta, searching his face. "I know you."

Peeta stood and put his hand out. "Peeta Mellark. You conducted an inpromptu wedding for my brother and my sister-in-law at Mellark Ranch a few weeks back.

"I remember," the man said. "I take it they're well."

Peeta nodded, hoping the man never found out that Delly was already married. It would likely crush him. "I was hoping you could do the same for Katniss and me."

"Now?" Madge shrieked.

"I need to get back to Mellark Ranch. I've been away too long already. "

"But Katniss can't go yet. She just got here. I need her help."

The preacher turned to his daughter. "Katniss is not Rue. You don't have any say in her choices."

The reverend turned to Katniss. "Do you want to marry this man?"

"I do." Katniss said. "But I'd like to wash up first."

Gale smirked. "That's probably a good idea. I didn't want to say anything…"

Katniss scowled.

"I can loan you a shirt as well, Peeta," Gale said.

"Thanks." Neither he nor Katniss had changed their clothing in days. They could both use a bit of freshening up.

"We can hold the ceremony as soon you're both ready," Reverend Undersee said.

Peeta met Katniss' eyes. "Would that be all right?" he mouthed. They'd been talking about marriage for the last few days, but he hadn't expected it would happen this very day.

She nodded. "Yes."

The others soon separated them. Madge led Katniss to the curtained area for privacy.

Grabbing a clean shirt and a bowl of warm water for washing, Gale ushered Peeta to the Pony quarters to spruce up.

"I really do want to apologize," Gale said as he handed Peeta the shirt. "You'll be family now. Take good care of my cousin. She's had it rough."

"I will. I love her."

"I can see that you do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss quickly stripped and took a sponge bath. She was glad to take off Delly's dress and put on one of her own. It was her traveling dress, the one she'd been wearing when she first got off the stagecoach and sat at the table at Mellark Ranch. She wondered if Peeta remembered it.

She sat on the edge of Madge's bed when she had finished dressing. She pulled the pins from her hair and let her long braid fall down. She unraveled it, combing her fingers through it to get out the tangles and then replaiting it and pinning it up. Madge had given her a small hand mirror to check her finished appearance.

The face that looked back at her was happy. Her grey eyes were lively. Her cheeks were rosy from the heat, or maybe it was excitement.

Katniss had never been the sentimental type. She'd never dreamed about her wedding day. Prim had been the starry-eyed dreamer; Katniss had been the practical one. Yet she was close to tears in this moment, missing her mother and sister who would have certainly primped over her, wanting her father whose strong arm she would have leaned on as she made her way to Peeta's side.

She gasped as she realized the truth – she never would have met Peeta if her family had lived. The thought immediately crossed her mind that maybe they had sent Peeta to her, a companion to bring her happiness. Certainly they would have approved of him, loved him the same as she. With that comforting thought, she stood up and opened the curtain to leave the sleeping area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta rubbed his hand across his face. He hadn't shaved in days. He was already sporting the beginnings of a beard. He hoped Katniss didn't mind if he looked a bit unkempt for their wedding. With a bandage wrapped round his head and a cane at his side, he didn't look much like a groom.

He hadn't expected that it would happen today. He'd fully expected that they'd have to travel to Ft. Kearny.

He stripped and washed himself using the water Gale had provided. He redressed, putting on Gale's blue shirt. It was tight across the chest, but hung longer, so he tucked it into his dark pants.

He hoped he looked presentable at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An argument ensued over when to hold the ceremony, before or after they ate dinner. Madge insisted on a wedding first, with the meal to follow.

But Katniss wanted to hold it after the sun had set. Outside, under the night sky where Peeta had first kissed her.

"People generally eat their wedding supper after they're married," Madge insisted. "It's traditional." Her father sat at the table holding Samuel on his lap.

"Madge," he said gently. "This isn't your moment. They can do as they please."

Madge's lips formed into a pout. "All right you can eat first if you like," she said to Katniss. "But it will take me a while to get everything ready. I'll have to clean the fish. It will be dark by the time we're finished eating.

The reverend, who was bouncing his grandson on his knee turned to Katniss. "You'll have to forgive my daughter, dear. She's can act very spoiled at times. Her mother and I were never good at telling her `no'."

Katniss bit her lip. Yes, the reverend had summed Madge up very nicely.

Katniss rolled up the sleeves of her dress. "I'll help you Madge. It will go faster with the two of us working together."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss picked at her supper, one hand on her fork, the other entwined in Peeta's hand under the table.

"So you're leaving tomorrow then?" Gale asked the couple.

Peeta looked toward Vick and tipped his head, before answering Gale. "Yes, and I wanted to talk to you about that. We'd like to take Vick along with us."

Gale's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"Haymitch needs someone to take over Jackson's swing station immediately. I know Vick can't saddle a horse with one arm, but he could get everything ready for Sam. At any rate, it would be a temporary solution."

"Do you think he'd be safe by himself? He just turned sixteen."

"Safe enough," Peeta said. "There's a gun in the house in case he runs into trouble."

"It might not be a bad idea for him to get away for awhile. He'd been moody about not being able to ride. Complaining about not making any money."

Vick glared at his brother.

"He'd get paid as station master, a little less than as a rider, but it will be easier on his body."

"What do you say Vick? Do you want to try it?"

"Yes," Vick said. "I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss cleaned up after everyone finished the dinner of fried fish, biscuits with apple jam and vegetables. Peeta joined her. Gale, Vick, and Sam excused themselves to finish up chores outside. Madge disappeared into her curtained bedroom and then after a long while, left the house carrying some folded blankets. Irritated that Madge had left her to clean up her own wedding suppe, Katniss wondered what Madge was doing.

While she and Peeta worked, the reverend sat his grandson onto the table and told stories about when Madge had been a child. The picture he painted was one of a spoiled girl who got just about everything she'd wanted. It was too bad that Madge hadn't changed much since her childhood.

Katniss and Peeta joined him at the table when they were done. In the midst of one of his stories he looked at the pair. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," they both said in unison, before looking to the other and laughing.

"Outside then?" Reverend Undersee asked.

"Under the stars." Katniss turned her head to catch Peeta's eyes, hoping he understood her request. From the look in his eyes, she guessed he did.

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves," the reverend commented. "William Shakespeare said that."

Katniss wasn't sure if the preacher was trying to impart a bit of wisdom or was simply making an idle statement, but she nodded as if she understood.

The preacher carried his grandson out of the house. Katniss and Peeta followed. It was dark, but as Katniss looked up she saw the night sky filled with boundless shimmers of light set against a canopy of dark blue. She imagined her father, mother, and sister were lost among those orbs looking down on her. It made her smile.

"Beautiful evening," Peeta commented as they stood in front of the house.

"It is," she said, remembering that he'd said the same thing when he'd kissed her for the first time months earlier.

It seemed to Katniss as if she were in a dream as the short ceremony unfolded. Without noticing, the others had gathered around her and Peeta. Reverend Undersee must have handed over his grandson to Gale, because suddenly he was in front of them asking them to repeat vows to each other promising their life-long faithfulness.

The ceremony ended with a chaste kiss. Then Katniss was separated from Peeta as everyone hugged her. Madge first, then Gale, Vick, the reverend, and even Sam.

Once the backslapping and hugs ended, Madge took firm hold of Katniss' arm. "I fixed up the Pony quarters for you to stay in tonight. I know it's not much…"

Katniss followed her to the sod structure. Lit candles were set around the tiny room. Madge had dragged the rider's bed, which was a pallet filled with hay off to the side. In its place, she'd made a bed out of blankets.

Stunned to receive this unexpected gift, Katniss turned toward her. "Thank you.""

As if reading her mind, Madge continued. "I wanted you to have some nice memories of this day. You've done so much for Gale and me."

Peeta had made his way to the Pony quarters. He stood in the doorway. Madge saw him. "Take good care of her," she said as she walked out.

Peeta closed the door behind him. Katniss rushed toward him meeting his lips. Just a few simple words, a straightforward pledge to each other in front of her family and all the restraints she'd placed upon herself over the last few days had disappeared. The desire, the outright hunger that made her crave something that only Peeta could give fell upon her. She whimpered.

He groaned and tossed the cane aside as the two slowly dropped onto the blanket.

When they broke apart, she began unbuttoning her dress, keen to remove it.

"Slow down," Peeta whispered. "This isn't a race. There's no need to hurry."

Katniss' hands dropped from her dress front, only to be replaced by Peeta's. One by one he slowly unbuttoned her dress, stopping to kiss her skin as more and more of it was revealed.

Katniss closed her eyes and sighed, giving into the sensations of his warm mouth on her naked flesh.

A loud clanging sound broke them apart. "What's that?" she asked, irritated at the interruption.

But the sound of the Pony horn drowned her out.

The noise continued for some minutes. In the candlelight Peeta grinned at her. "It's a chivaree."

It didn't last too long, five minutes at most until they heard Gale shouting at the noisemakers, who Katniss concluded must be Vick and Sam.

"Where were we?" Peeta murmured, when the noise had abated.

It didn't take much time to pick up where they had left off. After a long while, as they lay spent in each other's arms, Katniss marveled at what the Pony Express had brought about.

**Author's Note: The grippe is the nineteenth century term for what we today call "the flu."**

**A trousseau was a collection of clothing, including dresses and undergarments that were usually made by the bride and her relatives to be used when she married. The garments, which included underwear and sleepwear (the equivalent of 19****th**** century lingerie), were put on display at the wedding reception. This custom died out in the 1890s as it was considered embarrassing for the couple to have the bride's underwear on display for the wedding guests. However the custom of putting together a trousseau continued for many years and came to include household items such as linens and sheets. Nowadays women receive lingerie and household items at bridal showers and bachelorette parties before the wedding.**

**Harriet Beecher Stowe is the author of **_**Uncle Tom's Cabin**_**. Stowe was a New England housewife, so angry about the immorality of slavery, that she wrote a fictional story to express her outrage. Initially released in 1851 in serial format in a weekly newspaper, and then released in book form in 1852, it sold 1.5 million copies in one year. The story of a black slave named Uncle Tom so captured readers that it galvanized and turned the heart of a nation against slavery. Stowe's story is an excellent example of the power of a writer to create fictional characters that have the power to transform the culture, much like our own Suzanne Collins who wrote **_**The Hunger Games**_** trilogy as an anti-war story. **

**Slavery was permitted in Kansas Territory where Madge had previously lived. **

**A chivaree is the custom of serenading a newly married couple by yelling, shouting, and banging pots and pans outside their door on their wedding night.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Pony rider's quarters at Hawthorne Station had a small hole close to the roofline to let in light. It had been covered with canvas to keep the bugs out.

The morning after his wedding, enough sunlight poured in to wake Peeta. For a moment he was disoriented. He'd been sleeping in a different place for days. He wasn't sure where he was. But when he noticed Katniss beside him, her long hair fanned out around her, her soft shoulder nestled against his chest, the gentle rise and fall of her breathing, it all came back to him. The wedding under the stars, the chivaree, the tender consummation of their love for each other.

He gazed at his wife and marveled at the changes she'd brought about for him. Up until now, he'd been a passive participant in his own life. Angry at his mother's bossiness, he saw his chance to escape with Rye only to end up frustrated after following his brother all over the West running from Rye's endless scrapes.

But something had changed when Katniss got off the stage, walked into their soddy, and complimented him for the stew he'd made. He hadn't realized it at the time, but her presence had been the spark that caused his spirit to catch fire.

He'd changed over the past few months. And now his responsibility was to his wife, not his brother. While he knew he had to return to Mellark Ranch, the workload at present was more than Rye and Delly could manage alone, he was more determined than ever to find a way to leave that trading post, move to a more populated area, and open a bakery. It was time to stop daydreaming; it was time to take action.

Her eyes flickered open. She smiled up at him. "I can't believe its real. We're real."

"Believe it," he said, as he leaned into her lips, celebrating their union once again.

Later, the pair dressed. "Do you want to stay an extra day to visit?"

Katniss frowned. "No, I'm more than ready to go."

"All right. Hopefully it won't take Vick long to pack up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a hearty breakfast, Katniss, Peeta and Vick set off, but not before goodbyes were said. Madge threw her arms around Katniss. "I'll miss you. Send us a letter when you arrive at Mellark Ranch by way of Sam."

Katniss wondered if Madge was aware that she and Peeta had been communicating to each other via Vick, but she didn't think on it too long. She was just pleased to be leaving on amicable terms with her cousin's wife.

It seemed that Katniss' anger with her had lessened considerably. Madge's decorating of the Pony quarters for Katniss' wedding night had helped. The flickering candlelight and the many layers of blankets that had softened the hard ground had certainly enhanced the pleasure of the previous evening.

But it was more than that kind gesture that caused Katniss' heart to soften. Reverend Undersee's comments had opened her eyes to the reason behind Madge's actions. Her cousin's wife had been raised to a life of privilege and ease. She had used Katniss the same way she used her companion Rue, as her personal slave.

And while Katniss was angry that Madge had treated her such, she knew that she had also played a role in allowing it to happen. She should have stood up for herself when she first arrived at Gale's house, instead of feeling indebted to the couple for taking her in. It had been easier to bury herself in work and grow resentful. Unfortunately her submissiveness had not only hurt herself, but had hurt Darius as well.

It had pained Katniss considerably when Gale spoke about how hurt Darius was to hear about her and Peeta. She _should_ have spoken with him personally. Now she could only wish he found someone who loved him the same way she loved Peeta.

Everyone was in good spirits as they made their way eastward. "We should be to Sae's and Ephraim's station by lunch," Peeta said.

"Maybe I can catch something to contribute to the table," Katniss suggested. Gale had given her the bow and arrows to take along with her.

"As long as you don't aim for a deer," Peeta joked.

"I was thinking about a couple of rabbits."

Katniss shot two when they stopped to water the horses mid-morning.

Sae was delighted with the gift and even more overjoyed at the opportunity to finally feed Vick.

"You're too scrawny boy," Sae told the youth. She served him double portions of all the food at the table.

It was late afternoon by the time the three arrived at Boggs' Station. Jacob and Sarah were pleased to have dinner guests who brought their own meat; Katniss had shot two additional rabbits at another water stop.

The meal turned lively when the couple learned they were feting newlyweds. After they ate, Jacob pulled out his fiddle and played a few tunes. Katniss was so happy she even joined in singing a ballad or two that she remembered her father teaching her in her youth.

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

They ended up spending the night with the Boggs' family. They all agreed it was too long a haul to try to make it to Jackson's station that same day.

That night Katniss bunked with Sarah in the house while Jacob joined the men to sleep outside. Katniss was grateful for the soft bed, but she missed Peeta. She hoped it was the last night they'd ever have to spend apart.

The group got an early start in the morning for Jackson's station. Peeta returned the cane to Jacob before they left. Katniss had inspected his ankle and deemed it much improved.

They arrived around ten. Haymitch was already up.

The Pony Express division manager had done some cleaning up of the area. All of the empty whiskey bottles were gone. Katniss suspected he had buried them.

"We brought you a replacement," Peeta said, carrying the foodstuffs that Vick had packed up into the house. Katniss and Peeta had warned Vick that there wasn't much to eat at that site.

Vick followed Peeta inside holding his bedroll.

Haymitch frowned. "No, no, no, I'm not hiring a kid to manage the swing station."

"Why not?" Vick asked.

"First, you're too young." Haymitch eyed Vick's sling. "Second, you're still injured. How are you going to saddle the horse?"

"At least he's sober," Katniss said. She had come into the house last. "That should count for something."

Haymitch gave Peeta a curious glance. "I thought you were on your way to take that girl home. What's she still doing with you?"

"I married Peeta the day before yesterday," Katniss interrupted. "My husband is taking me home with him now to Mellark Ranch."

An irritated look crossed Haymitch's face. "Guess I called that one. Although I don't appreciate being stranded here while you two went off in search of a preacher. You sure you don't want to take over the station."

"I can't," Peeta said. "I have to get back to Mellark Ranch. I've been away too long already." He looked to Katniss for confirmation.

She nodded in agreement. While Katniss had enjoyed her time with Peeta at the swing station, she knew they couldn't stay there permanently.

Haymitch sighed and looked at Vick. "All right, I'll make an exception just this once. But it's only because I can't stay here either. You can remain until I get my friend to take on the job."

Katniss threw her husband a nervous look.

"How long do you think that kid will stand living there by himself?" Haymitch asked, as the three of them rode away from the station.

"Until he's healed," Katniss said. "I'm sure he wants to get back as a rider."

"Well he'll need to take on a new route then, seeing as Sam's got his route now. I'll have to think about where he can fit in."

Katniss sighed as she thought about the changes ahead for all of them. But that _was_ life, adjusting to one change after another. At least she had Peeta by her side to help her adjust.

They rode with Haymitch to the next relay station. Katniss wanted to stop to check on Clove and the baby, but she was also looking for an excuse to lose Haymitch as a traveling companion.

They said their goodbyes and Haymitch continued riding east.

Everyone at the swing station appeared to be in good health. Clove was out of bed and cooking. The baby was sleeping in a cradle. The house had been cleaned.

"Isn't life grand?" Cato mused as the Katniss and Peeta joined him and his wife for a leisurely meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta had to agree with the man. In this moment, his heart was swollen with happiness as he stared at Katniss across the table. The future, which had always been some hazy picture in his head, suddenly seemed more defined.

Peeta was glad to be alone with Katniss on this last leg of their journey. They hadn't had any opportunity for private conversation since they'd left Hawthorne Station the previous morning.

"I'll have to tell Rye about Eli," Peeta said. "He's going to be furious."

"Well, unless he plans to tell Haymitch the truth of what's going on with Eli, there's not much he's going to be able to do."

"You're right." Peeta paused, "I almost told Haymitch myself, but it's not my place. Rye will need to figure this one out for himself."

They rode in silence for a while.

"Peeta," Katniss began.

"Why do I think you want something?" Peeta teased her.

"I guess you're knowing me better now." Peeta blushed thinking about how well they actually did know each other now.

"How long do you plan to stay at Mellark Ranch?"

"What do you mean?"

"You talked of opening a bakery. I'm thinking you'd have to leave Mellark Ranch and move to a town to do that."

"I would." He'd been trying to work out a plan to move on from his brother for the past day and a half. But there were so many things weighing him down.

"I can't leave Rye, not right now," he explained. "We have contracts for the stage and the Pony Express. He can't do all the work himself. And with Delly expecting..."

He left the final bit of news for last. He didn't have much cash. Everything was tied up in Mellark Ranch. And his brother couldn't buy him out now. Rye was cash poor since he'd paid off Eli Mitchell. "Besides, I gave Rye some of my savings as a wedding gift to pay off Eli."

He looked to Katniss, worried that she might be disappointed that she'd wed a man without much means.

"The money's not a problem. I have some."

Peeta's eyes grew big. "Katniss you can't have enough to start a business."

"I have a fair sum from the sale of my parent's property."

Peeta slowed his horse to look at his wife. "I can't use your money Katniss."

"Well seeing as we're now wed it's your money too."

Peeta shook his head. "It's not right."

"I'm not asking you to leave your brother right now," Katniss explained. "I know he'd be short-handed. But please think on it. I just don't want to see you give up your dream of owning a bakery."

"I will," he agreed. They rode in silence for a while. He was considering the idea that Katniss had come with her own dowry. She'd never given any indication that she had any means whatsoever. And she wanted to help him make his dreams real. He couldn't believe he'd been lucky enough to win her heart.

But as they got closer to home, nervous anticipation fell over Peeta. While he was excited to tell his brother the good news about his marriage; he also worried that something awful had occurred while he was gone. What if Eli had returned looking for more money? Rye had said he'd shoot the man. What if he had?

Peeta's throat grew tight.

"I suppose Delly and Rye are going to be surprised to see me returning," Katniss mused, as they got closer.

Peeta chuckled. "Maybe not." He thought of telling her about his brother's suggestion that he propose along the route, but he didn't know how if she'd be offended or pleased. At any rate he didn't want her to think that his offer was made because of his brother's urging. Because it wasn't.

It was early evening when they arrived at Mellark Ranch. Nothing appeared amiss as they rode up. He and Katniss watered their horses at the stream, and then walked them to the corral before unsaddling them.

"Where is everyone?" Katniss asked.

Peeta shook his head. It was almost as if they'd disappeared, but the livestock appeared to be tended so he guessed his brother, Delly, and Billie must be around somewhere.

He grabbed Katniss' hand. "Let's find them and tell them the news."

He pulled the front door of the main house open to hear Delly's scream of "congratulations" and Rye's and Billie's shouts of "well done."

The three of them sat at the table. On top of it was a frosted cake.

Peeta and Katniss exchanged looks.

"How did you know?" Peeta asked.

"Haymitch stopped by long enough to purchase a few bottles. He told us you and Katniss had gotten married. I figured a cake was in order."

Peeta's smile was so big that it made his cheeks ache.

"Where did you find a preacher?" Delly asked.

"Reverend Undersee is my cousin's father-in-law," Katniss explained. "He showed up shortly after we got to Hawthorne Station."

"Well if that don't beat all," Rye said.

Peeta eyed the cake. "It doesn't look half-bad." He certainly hoped Rye had made it and not Delly.

Rye snorted. "Well Peet, my father was a baker. I used to help him out in his bakery when I was younger."

As they sat down to eat, Peeta explained about the delays in their trip, Clove giving birth, Jackson dying, getting injured in the storm.

"I was wondering about your head," Rye snorted, pointing to the bandage still tied around Peeta's forehead. "Thought maybe Katniss was a bit like Mom."

Peeta glared at his brother. Would he ever change?

But Rye ignored him, instead talking about the happenings at the station in their absence.

"I have a surprise for you Katniss," Delly broke in, as she cleared the table. "Follow me."

The two women left the soddy.

"What's all that about?" Peeta asked.

Billie snorted. "Delly fixed up your house while you were gone."

A shiver went down Peeta's spine. "What?"

Rye laughed. "She was positive that Katniss would be returning with you. And look, she was right. But don't worry. It looks nice.

"I'll be turning in," Billie said, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Haymitch told me about Eli," Rye said glumly as soon as the Pony rider was gone.

"Does Delly know?"

"Yeah, she heard it."

"Did you tell Haymitch the truth about the man? About his connection to Delly?"

Rye nodded. "I had to. I don't want Eli Mitchell anywhere near here. Eighty miles away is already too close for my liking."

Peeta shook his head. What a damned mess.

"Haymitch pitched a fit, but he said he'd find someone else. He doesn't need any trouble on the route."

"You'd think he'd have learned something about hiring drunks after Jackson," Peeta added.

The brothers were quiet as both were lost in thought. Finally Rye spoke. "Did you ever think Peetie that we'd both end up married?"

Peeta guffawed. "I hoped I might someday, but I never thought you'd allow anyone to tie you down."

"Neither did I," Rye agreed. "Well, you should probably go to bed. Your bride is likely waiting for you." He winked at Peeta, a playful smile forming on his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I fixed up Peeta's house for you," Delly said.

Katniss' eyes grew big as she was led into the soddy. There had only been a bed, covered with a single blanket, inside when she'd left. Now a patchwork quilt covered it. A stove was set in the corner, its flue running out a hole cut into the roof of the house. A long shelf had been set in the wall and tin dishes were placed on it, along with a dutch oven for cooking. A trunk stood at the foot of the bed.

"Where did you get all these things?"

Delly grinned. "We hit the jackpot. Some traveler decided to turn around and head for home after that storm. He sold off the entire contents of his wagon to us."

"But how could you pay for it?" Katniss blurt out. She thought Eli had taken the bulk of the cash the brothers' had.

"We wouldn't be traders if we didn't know how to drive a bargain. Don't worry, we had enough things in our inventory to give the man a fair trade."

Delly hugged Katniss. "I'm so glad you came back. I never had a sister. I feel like I have one now."

Katniss smiled. Delly was nothing at all like her sweet and gentle Prim, but she _was_ kind.

"Thank you for all this. The house looks lovely."

"It does," Peeta agreed. He stood in the doorway surveying the room.

"Good night then," Delly excused herself. "Pleasant dreams." She giggled as she walked out of the house.

"Well Mrs. Mellark, are you ready to turn in?"

Katniss smiled. She _was _tired. In fact her body ached from all the days of travel. She was glad to finally be home, although she guessed that anyplace she was with Peeta _was_ home.

"I am."

The pair made quick work of undressing, Katniss turned her back from her husband, still modest about allowing him to see her naked body. Hanging her dress on a hook in the wall, she climbed under the quilt in her underwear.

Peeta was naked when he blew out the candle and climbed into bed.

"You won't be needing all this, will you?" he murmured as he touched her waist through the cotton chemise.

Katniss shivered at his touch. "I guess not," she whispered, pulling the garment over her head and tossing it onto the floor. Her drawers followed. She thought about Madge's insistence about making a trousseau and smiled to herself. She was doing just fine without one.

She'd spent the last night sleeping apart from Peeta. She'd missed him terribly, but it had given her body time to recuperate from their wedding night. The soreness had faded now, as well as some of the shyness she'd felt that first time.

In the dark, she reached for her husband. Unlike the first time, this joining was not slow and measured, but desperate and fevered as if the two of them didn't want to waste a single moment of their time together.

Eventually Katniss fell asleep, content and relaxed in Peeta's arms.

She immediately fell back into the routine at Mellark Ranch; in a way it was as if she'd never left. She helped Delly with the cooking, ever so slowly taking over completely. Both couples shared their meals in the main house. But occasionally, after dinner, Peeta would do some baking for Katniss in their own tiny house. He was right about cheese buns. They were delicious.

The measurement of time changed for Katniss. The days became fuller, her life richer as she got to know Peeta better.

Six weeks after Vick took over the swing station, Haymitch found a replacement for the teen who would be taking over Jimmy Johnson's run west of Hawthorne Station. Jimmy had resigned from the position claiming that his bones ached in the colder weather.

Haymitch stopped by Mellark Ranch to introduce his replacement.

"I'd like you to meet Thom and Leevy Davis," Haymitch said.

Katniss smiled at the young couple that would take over the running of Jackson's relay station. They were young, even younger than her and Peeta. While Rye and Peeta took Thom around the trading post helping to load his cart with sacks of flour, cornmeal, beans, sugar, and other sundry items he needed to stock his new home, Leevy sat inside the house and drank tea with Katniss and Delly.

"I've known Thom since we were five," Leevy said shyly. "We haven't been married long. We're so excited to get this post."

"It's a fine location," Katniss agreed, remembering her time with Peeta there nostalgically. It had started out so poorly and had ended so well. She hoped Leevy and Thom found happiness there too.

That evening, after Katniss and Peeta had retired, Peeta told Katniss about Haymitch's other news.

"Eli Mitchell left on the stage for St. Joseph."

"I thought he was broke."

"He must have still had the ticket Rye purchased for him," Peeta said.

"Do you think he'll be back later to cause trouble?"

"I hope not for Rye and Delly's sake."

In November, the Pony riders carried word of Abraham Lincoln's presidential win across the country. In December, South Carolina seceded from the Union. Other states followed as the months passed.

Those actions had little impact on Katniss' life at Mellark Ranch. She registered the cold of her first winter on the plains and was glad for the stove in their soddy. Glad for the warmth of Peeta's body next to hers every night. She mourned the death of a Pony rider she'd never met who froze to death after losing his way heading west to Ft. Kearny. She worried that the same fate could befall Vick or Sam who were carrying the mail through the snow.

On a blustery day in March she delivered Delly's son, a large baby whose cherubic features and bright blue eyes made it clear he was a Mellark through and through. Then like the passing of the mochila, she told Peeta that she, too, was pregnant, already a couple of months along.

On April 12th troops from South Carolina fired on Fort Sumter. The United States was at war against its Southern brothers. In May, the first and most well-known Pony rider, Johnny Fry, quit the Express and joined Union forces in Kansas as a courier.

One evening Sam rode into Mellark Ranch and passed along word that Madge had given birth to a second son named Jeremiah, with the help of Sae, the closest woman in the neighborhood. Katniss smiled in relief. She was glad not to have had to make that journey to help as she was only now recovering from a long bout with morning sickness.

His second bit of news saddened her though; Darius Whitworth had given up his farm to go South to support his family's fight against the Union. It left Katniss wondering if he'd have made the same choice if she had favored him, instead of Peeta.

The Pony Express continued to operate but it was clear that its days were numbered. In an attempt to fund the business William Russell had borrowed bonds from the federal government's Indian Trust Fund, using them to get loans to finance the Pony Express. It became a national scandal that also involved the U.S. Secretary of War John Floyd. The scandal was dropped on a technicality and the U.S. Congress agreed to spend $800,000 to keep the Express operating.

But as a result Russell, Majors and Waddell lost the business to their creditors. Wells Fargo took over as temporary agent of both the stagecoach lines and the Pony Express until July when the Overland Mail Company took over both operations.

Pony riders stopped delivering actual letters by July when telegraph wires were extended a few miles west of Ft. Kearny. Riders would take the telegraph messages by Pony Express to re-transmit at the telegraph wire office set up at Fort Churchill in Nevada, reducing the run from ten days to seven.

In September, the telegraph wires were strung all the way to Mellark Ranch. A tall, thin man from the Overland Telegraph Company stayed at Mellark Ranch for two days to train Delly and a very pregnant Katniss how to take and send messages that were then passed along to the riders.

Beetee Latier had told Katniss on the stage when she'd journeyed west that the Pony Express was a _gimmick_, a stopgap measure set in place until the telegraph united the two halves of the country. He was right.

On October 26th, the day the Pony Express officially went out of business, two days after the telegraph lines had finally linked up the United States from coast to coast, Katniss gave birth to a daughter. She named her Rose in honor of her sister.

As she lay in bed holding the little one, Peeta kissed her cheek. "It's time for us to be moving on. I talked to my brother about it today."

Katniss' throat tightened. She had known this moment would one day arrive; after all she'd encouraged Peeta not to give up on his dream to open a bakery. Still Mellark Ranch had become home to her over the past year. It would be difficult to say good-bye. "Was Rye upset?"

"Maybe a little," Peeta admitted. "But we have a daughter now. And I'm not getting any younger."

Katniss shook her head at her twenty-five-year-old husband, a tiny smile forming on her lips. Even though he'd grown a beard since their marriage, he still looked as young and handsome as the day they'd met. Whereas today she felt ancient, her body sore and aching after giving birth.

A thought floated through her mind as she considered this longed-awaited upheaval that was fraught with excitement, but also some uncertainty. _It's not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves._

Katniss suddenly understood what the preacher had meant. The troubles that she and Peeta had gone through didn't determine their fate. They had it within themselves to choose the course of their lives. She noted Peeta's serious expression as he kissed the top of their daughter's head. His steady confidence assured her that it would all work out for good.

"Let me rest up a bit before you begin packing," she said.

**Epilogue – Lincoln, Nebraska, 1871**

"Papa tell me about the Pony Express," six-year-old Henry begged, as he ran up to his father who sat in an upholstered chair in the small parlor. Peeta set his newspaper aside.

It was Saturday night and Henry had just put on his long johns after getting out of the washtub Katniss had set up in the kitchen. His blond curls were still damp and clung to his chubby face.

Peeta marveled at what a perfect combination of his and Katniss' features Henry had with his fair hair and silvery eyes. His ten-year-old sister Rose had Peeta's blue eyes, but her mother's dark hair and olive skin. It made for an attractive combination.

"Wait until Mama is done with Rosie's hair," he told his son. "I'm sure your sister would like to hear the story too."

It wasn't long until his daughter came into the room, dressed in a flannel nightgown with her wet hair wound around rags tied at the ends. Katniss followed her. His wife didn't look much different from the day he first saw her when she walked into the soddy at Mellark Ranch. Peeta's heart still caught in his throat when he observed her. After all these years, it still astounded him that she had chosen him.

"Sit here Katniss." Peeta patted his leg.

Katniss sat down onto his knee and giggled as Peeta wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her on to his lap.

"I haven't gotten too heavy," she murmured.

Peeta put his mouth to her ear. "Not yet."

"Oh Papa," Rosie groaned in embarrassment.

"Well Rosie, your Mama is my sweetheart," Peeta said, catching Katniss' eye. "She's the only one for me."

"When did you fall in love with Mama?" the girl asked curiously.

Peeta startled at his daughter's question, but his son interrupted. "I want to hear about the Pony Express. Not some dumb story about love."

Henry turned to his sister. "You only care about that because you're in love with Sammy Hawthorne."

Rose's cheeks turned red. "I am not," she shouted.

Peeta gave Katniss a nervous glance. Rose was only ten years old. She had no business daydreaming about love. If he had his way, his daughter would live with him and Katniss forever.

As if she could read his mind and sense his distress, Katniss whispered, "it's all right." She turned to Rosie. "Sammy is a fine boy, isn't he?"

The girl nodded, her eyes shifting down toward the floor.

"We were lucky he was able to visit us this summer with his Uncle Vick," Katniss continued.

"I wrote him a letter, but I haven't heard back from him." Rose's voice sounded so sad, that for a moment Peeta was angry with the eleven-year-old boy that had disappointed his daughter.

"Well, he was probably busy with the harvest," Peeta explained. "I'm sure his parents are making him and Jeremiah and Jonah help out with the farm work. At any rate, Rosie you have plenty of time to write letters to each other. Many, many years in fact."

"Papa and I wrote letters to each other," Katniss volunteered.

"And Vick lost the very first one I wrote," Peeta remembered.

"But then Mama rode the Pony Express to see you," Henry blurt out, his eyes lighting up.

Peeta smiled, thinking that his children never seemed to tire of _that_ story about their mother. As far as he knew, Katniss was the only woman rider _ever_.

"Only because Uncle Vick hurt his shoulder," Katniss explained. "It wasn't a regular job for ladies."

"But you did it Mama," Rose said.

Peeta reached his hand around to tuck a loose strand of Katniss hair behind her ear. "Your mama can do anything." He glanced at the deerskin rug that his children sat on, the same deer that Katniss had shot so many years ago.

"How fast did you ride?" Henry asked. "Did wolves chase you like they chased Uncle Vick? Did you have to fight off Sioux warriors?

A slow grin spread across Katniss' face. "Uncle Vick certainly had some interesting experiences when he rode. It seems he remembers a new one every time he talks about the Express.

"No Henry, there were no wolves," Katniss said. "But I had to ride fast. Riders had to keep to a schedule."

"I wish I could have been a rider," Henry fumed.

Rosie turned to her brother. "They don't need Pony riders anymore silly. Not when the train can take the mail to California now.

"Well, maybe I'll be a train engineer then," Henry decided.

"Were you in love with Papa when you rode the Pony Express?" Rosie addressed her mother.

Peeta eyed Katniss mischievously. "Yes Mama, were you?"

Katniss licked her lips. "Well…I may have noticed how handsome Papa was when I got off that stagecoach at Mellark Ranch. When I left to go to the Hawthorne's, he gave me a loaf of delicious bread. I suppose I was certainly interested in him after tasting it."

"Oh Mama, you fell in love with Papa because he was a baker," Rosie said. "You just wanted to eat cheese buns all the time." She eyed her mother's expanding waist.

"He wasn't a baker when I met him. He ran a trading post and stage stop with Uncle Rye."

"I didn't open our bakery until we moved here to Lincoln when you were a baby, pumpkin," Peeta said, tapping lightly on his daughter's nose.

It had been one of the scariest, yet best decisions he'd ever made. He tightened his hold on Katniss. He couldn't have done it without her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's getting late now," Katniss said, ending the conversation. "You two need to get to bed. We have an early morning."

"But the bakery is closed on Sundays," Rosie whined.

"We have church and it will take me a while to comb out your hair."

Katniss climbed off Peeta's lap and hugged both children and then kissed their cheeks. While Peeta led the children into the bedroom to tuck them in, Katniss walked around the house turning off the lamps.

The couple soon found themselves behind a closed door, readying themselves for sleep.

"I'm getting so big," Katniss said, as she rubbed her hand over her growing midsection. "We'll have to tell Rosie and Henry about the baby soon. I can't use the excuse of eating too many cheese buns much longer."

Peeta came up behind her and ran his hand over her belly. "Maybe you're carrying twins. That way we'll catch up to Rye and Delly faster."

Katniss shook her head. "I'm not having six children Peeta Mellark so you can best your brother."

"I've already bested him by far," Peeta whispered, leaning into Katniss and kissing her neck.

A shiver went down her spine at the feel of his mouth on her skin. After all these years, he could still make her feel as if she were on fire.

"Let me get out of this dress," Katniss said as she stepped away.

As they disrobed, Katniss spoke. "The most curious thing happened today at the bakery while you and Henry were out delivering that wedding cake. Beetee Latier, the man I traveled with on the stage when I came out here stopped by."

"Did he remember you?"

"Not so much, but oddly enough he remembered you."

"Me?"

"He said he saw the sign "Mellark's" over the bakery door and he wanted to know if the owner was related to the men who ran the Mellark Ranch trading post and stage stop."

"I told him you were the same, that Rye was still operating the post and that we had married and moved to Lincoln ten years now. He was convinced that I married you because of that stew you made. He was still praising it."

Peeta grinned. He opened the window and then pulling back the blankets on the bed, he climbed under them. "So is this your roundabout way of telling me that Rosie is right," he teased. "You fell in love with me because of my cooking abilities.

Katniss dimmed the lamp til the room was dark and got into bed. She easily fit herself into husband's outstretched arms. "It wasn't only your ability to cook Peeta that made me love you."

She positioned her head comfortably into the crook of his neck. "I noticed that you didn't answer Rosie's question, though. When did you fall in love with me?"

Peeta's warm breath tickled her ear as he bent his head. "I was a goner as soon as you got off that stage coach."

She snorted. "That's exactly what I thought." She pulled her head back, twisting her body around and met his lips.

**Author's Note: The Pony Express only lasted 18 months. It caused the bankruptcy of the Russell, Majors and Waddell's Central Overland and Pikes Peak Express Company. The records no longer exist but it's estimated that the company lost anywhere from $200,000 to $700,000. While it's business model was extremely flawed since they charged only $5 to send a letter from one coast to the other, while in reality it cost the company anywhere from $9 to $16 to get it there, still the Pony Express stands as a example of the resourcefulness, passion, and overall teamwork of the American people to see a need and fill it.**

**Nebraska became a state in 1867 and its capitol was moved to Lincoln, from Omaha, the capitol of the territorial government.**

**The transcontinental railroad that linked both east and west coasts of the United States together was completed on May 10, 1869.**

**THE END**

_Many thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story. And of course, special thanks to everyone who recommended it on their tumblr._

_Even though I was a student of this time period while in college I didn't know much about the Pony Express other than the fact that it existed. In researching this story, I became an admirer of everyone involved in this amazing enterprise. It's my hope that this fanfic conveys a tiny measure of my enthusiasm for this subject._

_Now that I've finished posting the final chapter and epilogue of __**Boundless As The Plains**__, I'll be turning my full attention to completing a new fanfic that I'll be contributing to the 2015 Fandom4LLS. This is my third year participating in that fundraiser for the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. Anyone who donates $10 or more will receive an online book of brand-new THG fanfictions from some of your favorite authors. I have put a link on my profile page to the Fandom4LLS site so you can learn more about it. But even if you're unable to donate, you'll be able to read my contributed story when it's posted to this site in December._

_This summer I'll also be writing more chapters to add to my modern AU called __**It Can Be A Wonderful Life**__. Although marked complete, I have further thoughts about what happens next in that universe and plan to expand that tale. _

_Thanks for reading my stories! It's your interest and support that encourages me to continue writing THG fanfiction. If you'd like to be notified when I post more stories to this site, click on the "follow author" button at the bottom of this page._


End file.
